La sirène et le dragon slayer
by Larva Heart
Summary: L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur. Ce chant était obsédant et ce rêve étrange. Sting avait le mal des transports et pourtant chaque soir, il se voyait dans la peau d'un pirate embrassant une sirène.(couple très improbable)(ce n'est pas un remake de la petite sirène)
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut!

Je crois que j'ai atteins le top niveau des couples improbable avec celui là!

L'idée est venu d'une lectrice(vivatitia),qui m'a demandée d'écrire un fic Sting /Juvia .

Elle ne devrait pas être trop longue,moins de dix chapitres normalement même si au début je voulais faire un OS.

Pour l'une des scènes je me suis beaucoup de pirate des caraïbes 4 dont la chanson(my jolly sailor bold_version french) qui est tiré du film donc je n'ai pas inventé les paroles .

Nous sommes d'abord dans un rêve donc si Sting n'a pas le mal des transports c'est normal,puis l'action commence le jour où on retrouve nos fées après 7 ans de disparition.

Merci à NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 qui à eut la gentillesse de me relire et me corriger.

Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima .

* * *

Chapitre 1. Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare ?

_Ce matin Sting se réveilla brusquement , il ne se souvenait même pas de la cause de se réveille précipité , il secoua la tête et regarda son environnement ,il était dans un petit appartement en bois et seul une fenêtre fournissait la lumière , son lit n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de paille assemblé et un drap crasseux,il se souleva tout courbaturé ,mais ne s'en soucia pas , et il manqua d'écraser un rat qui fuyait son chat Lector,le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre et y passa sa tête ,il était à l'étage et avait donc une vue d'ensemble sur le paysage en contre bas ._

_Il y avait d'abord la ville,les cris des marchands faisait écho,les étalages regorgeait des plus beaux fruits ,les gens était joyeux et actif comme d'habitude,le soleil caressa sa chevelure blonde hérissé, ,ses yeux bleus brillait tandis qu'il ''profitait'' de l'odeur ,un mélange entre la crasse de son appartement et entre l'air frais de dehors._

_Soudain retentit un bruit ,celui d'un bateau ,au loin s'étendait le port._

_Ah le port,l'eau ,les poissonniers ,les pêcheurs , les bateaux tous plus gros les uns que les autres,l'odeur de transpiration des marins et les marins...Ah les marins..._

__Bordel de merde!_

_Se souvenant tout à coup d'un détail ,il sortit sa tête de la fenêtre ,poussa un second jurons,s'empara d'une tunique blanche délavé ,de son chapeau,de son épée et de son fidèle chat prénommé Lector ._

_Il commença une course folle pour sortir de son immeuble,il sauta une à une les marches en bois,bouscula quelque voisin qui ne se gênait pas de lançait des jurons vers le blond et il se retrouva dehors._

_Vous devez tous vous demander la raison d'un tel empressement._

_Et bien voilà,Sting Eucliffe ,jeune homme de 18 ans et également pirate de son état ,était censé prendre la mer aujourd'hui et ça depuis le levé du jour ,mais évidement que vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel,il était en retard._

_Le blond savait que son équipage ne l'attendrait pas longtemps avant de s'en aller ,c'est pourquoi il courrait comme un fou à travers les rues . Il sautait des étalages,volait des pommes et les mangeaient en fuyant les marchants en colère,il manqua de faire tomber son chat six fois,il bouscula une dizaine de personne ,reçu des injures et c'est essoufflé,qu'il arriva devant son embarcation:_

_Un magnifique vaisseau de premier rang que lui et ses amis avaient dérobés au cours d'une bataille._

__Eucliffe enfin te voilà!_

_Il leva les yeux et reconnu son camarade Grey Fullbuster, un brun qui lui est âgée de 19 ans , il n'était vêtu seulement que d'un pantalon auquel une épée était accrochée , il se tenait sur la hune du bateau ._

__Si tu te casse la gueule Fullbuster je vais rigoler !_

__Non c'est moi qui vais me marrer parce que le Capitaine va te casser la gueule ._

_'Merde' _

_C'est craintif qu'il monta sur le vaisseau,il déposa son chat sur le sol et ce dernier s'empressa de s'en aller._

__Eucliffe!_

_Il se tourna vers et vu son Capitaine:_

_Gildarts Clive .Grand , baraqué , roux et super effrayant quand il était énervé._

__Tu sais depuis combien de temps on aurai dû partir !_

__Heu depuis plus d'une heure ?_

__Faux ! Aller à ton poste ! M'enfin c'est moins pire que ce demeuré de Dragneel qui n'est toujours pas là ._

_Sting s'en alla sans discuter et rejoins à l'avant du bateau son meilleur ami Rogue Cheney, Il était couvert d'une cape noire et comme le blond il portait une tunique ,_

__Encore en retard fut le seul salut auquel Sting eu droit de la par du brun aux yeux rouge._

__Je me demande encore pourquoi tu en ai étonné fit la voix très agaçante de Gadjeel Redfox ._

__La ferme crétin !_

__Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre abruti ?_

__Tu m'as prit pour la salamandre ou quoi ? Je ne me bat pas pour des raisons aussi stupide !_

__Arrêtez un peu vous deux,allez plutôt à vos poste avant que le Capitaine n'arrive._

_L'argument de Rogue convaincu les deux hommes ._

_Gadjeel était le second brun aux yeux rubis,mais à la différence de Rogue,lui avait des tonnes de piercings sur le visage et avait de long cheveux qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille,il était âgée tout de 19 ans tout comme Grey . Ce dernier grimpa à une corde rapidement et alla aider au déploiement des voiles,Sting lui alla aider à lever l'encre ._

_Petit à petit le bateau commença à quitter le quai et c'est à ce moment précis que l'on entendit ._

__Attendez moi !_

_Sting éclata de rire en entendant la voix Natsu._

_Le blond et quelque autres membres de l'équipage se réunirent à l'arrière du bateau pour voir où en était l'homme aux cheveux rose à l'écharpe d'écaille ._

_Ce dernier avait sauté dans l'eau et nageait vers eux . Tout ces coéquipiers crièrent: ._

__Natsu !Natsu !Natsu !hurlèrent les hommes comme encouragement._

_L'homme que l'on appelait la salamandre les avait presque rattrapé et quand il fut près du bateau on lui jeta une corde et on l'y hissa._

__ Yosh ! Ça va être ta fête !_

__NATSU ! Hurla Gildarts , Une veine s'échappa du visage furieux et rouge de Gildarts._

__Oh merde ._

* * *

_Sting,Rogue,Natsu,Gadjeel et Macao l'homme de confiance de Gildarts et ce dernier était réunis dans les appartements de ce dernier autour d'une carte ,qui était étalé sur une vielle table ._

__Ça fait des semaines que nous voyageons nous aurions déjà dû trouver cette île , fit Macao_

__Il a raison , acquiesça Rogue._

__Nous finirons par trouver cette île , ce n'est qu'une question de jour fit le capitaine,et dès que nous l'aurons trouver ..._

__Nous serons aussi riche que l'empereur compléta les autres hommes ._

__Vous nous avez sortit ça des centaines de fois fit remarquer Gadjeel avec amertume._

_Sting était sur sa couche ,dans la cave ,ces camarades dormaient mais lui pensait,il songeait au trésor que lui avait promis son capitaine et à ce qu'il voulait en faire._

_Il y avait trois mois de cela Gildarts avait trouvé une vielle carte au trésor dans la cale du bateau qu'il avait fraîchement dérobé ,depuis leur capitaine ne parlait que de ça._

_Le blond ferma ces yeux ,sans se douter de quel genre de trésor il trouverait._

* * *

__Terre en vue ! Terre en vue!_

_Sting fut réveillé par cette phrase que Natsu ne cessait de répéter :_

__Lève toi ! On est arrivé!_

_D'un bond le blond sortit de son lit de fortune ._

_Arriver à l'avant du bateau il constata qu'effectivement il y avait une terre en vue,elle semblait paradisiaque de loin,des palmiers,une plage de sable blanc,un arc en ciel fendait le ciel,un paysage magnifique en soit._

_On largua l'encre au loin car il y avait trop de rocher et de petites barques fut mise à l'eau._

__Je vous l'avait dit non ?! S'exclama Gildarts . Sting ,Gadjeel et Rogue avec moi !_

_C'est ainsi que ces derniers se retrouvèrent dans de magnifique eaux bleus à bord d'une barque._

__Enfin , souffla le capitaine sans quitter la terre des yeux._

_Mais soudain se souleva dans le silence, de doux chants plus mystérieux et hypnotisant les eux que les autres,il était si divin que l'on pouvait presque croire que des harpes l'accompagnait._

_Les hommes tournèrent la tête vers cette mélodie ._

_Sur un rocher à quelque mètres d'eux se trouvaient des créatures de toute beautés,ces dernières les regardèrent et elles gloussèrent en plongeant dans l'eau._

__Des sirènes , murmurèrent les pirates ._

__Reculons tant qu'il est encore temps , conseilla Gildarts_

_Mais trop tard,une de ces magnifiques créatures avait déjà surgit devant l'embarcation._

__Bonjour ô brave voyageur , dit-elle d'une voix angélique ._

__Dégage démon! Menaça Gadjeel en dégainant son épée , Sting le retint par le bras._

__Hey! Du calme elle n'a rien fait! Dit-il en s'adressant à ces amis,puis il tourna la tête vers la sirène ,excusez le mademoiselle ,c'est un rustre._

_Il adressa un sourire charmeur à l'hybride._

_Il l'a contempla avec un désir non voilé,elle était magnifique,elle était doté d'une longue chevelure bleue qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et qui couvrait sa poitrine ._

_Ces yeux était d'un bleu océan qui vous donnait envie de vous noyer dedans,sa peau était blanche et paraissait douce comme du velours , le blond dû se retenir pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la caresser , ses lèvres semblait être faite pour accueillir des baisers , surtout ceux de Sting._

__Je ne vous veux pas de mal ... , assura la créature des eaux._

_Sting contempla avec curiosité sa queue de poisson qui balayait les eaux ,la couleur des écailles étaient bleu saphir._

_'Wow' s'émerveilla t-il_

__Pour vous assurer que je suis de bonne foi je vais vous chanter une chanson... , dit-elle d'une voix si douce que Sting sentit son battre plus vite ._

__NON ! hurla Rogue._

__**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

_Sa voix était envoûtante et magnifique , Sting en était hypnotisé , il n'entendit plus rien même ses camarades , à par elle et le bruit de l'eau ,c'était comme si le reste du monde avait disparu.**  
**_

_**Oh mes sœurs approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans,**_

_À ces mots quelques sirène apparurent et encerclèrent le bateau , les êtres liquide commencèrent à chanter mais Sting ne s'en rendit pas compte , seule la créature au cheveux de l'eau qui se trouvais devant lui avait de l'importance._

_**Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans.  
Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur**_

_La main fine et mouillée de la sirène se posa sur la joue du blond . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle._

_**Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**_

_Elle lui caressa la cicatrice qu'il avait à côté de l'œil et elle plongea sa main dans ces cheveux blond.**  
****Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**_

_La sirène approcha le visage du blond du sien,leur lèvres était si proche . Il pouvait sentir son souffle qui ô combien était froid,doux et envoûtant .**  
****Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

Leur lèvres se scellèrent . Puis se fut le noir complet pour le blond .

* * *

Sting se réveilla en sursaut,il transpirait à grosse goûte et son cœur battait trop vite .

Le blond regarda son environnement,il était dans son lit douillet,dans sa chambre spacieuse et Lector dormait à ces côtés .

Pas dans ce taudis à peine salubre ni dans ce foutu bateau et encore moins avec une jolie sirène.

_'Maudit rêve'_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait ce songe étrange et pour tout vous dire cela commença à l'obséder . Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ces rêves il était très irritable le matin , et pas que le matin , dès qu'il s'assoupissait il revoyait cette femme.

C'était ça le plus dérangeait , il la voyait tout le temps et cette maudite chanson restait dans sa tête à longueur de journée au point qu'il se retrouve à la fredonner .

Non que se voir embrasser une jolie femme était dérangeant mais ce qu'il le perturbait un peu plus était qu'il connaissait cette fille,et dans la réalité elle était tout sauf une sirène et pire elle était morte.

* * *

Sting se retrouva au centre de la guilde , c'était silencieux,les mages discutaient entre eux , l'endroit était vraiment grand , il était constitué de plusieurs pièce , d'abords les chambres de certains mage au dessus de la guilde , puis la grande salle où le Maître Gemma réunissait les mages pour leurs parler à tous , puis la salle commune à tous , qui ressemblait un peu à une cathédrale de l'extérieur à cause des vitraux , l'architecture y ressemblait , à cause de la pierre , des détailles graver dans la pierre , les arc boutant , les arc brisé , des voûtes ou des colonnes . L'intérieur était plus moderne , les couleurs était dans les tons violets , quelque arbres poussait par-ci par-là.

Sting alla s'installer au bar quand tout à coup , la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer Dobengal , un journal à la main :

_Ils ont été retrouvés ! Les fées ont été retrouvé!

Il lui fallut de longues seconde pour réagir.

_'Natsu-san...est vivant...vivant'_

Il ne savait pas si il devait pleurer de joie ou tout simplement crier de joie . Finalement il préféra se taire et poussa un cri de bonheur dans son cœur .

_'Si il est vivant ça veux dire que...qu'elle aussi...'_

Cette pensée fit accélérer son pouls d'une façon qu'il détestait , il se précipita vers Dobengal et lui arracha le journal des mains.

Il lut:

**Disparue pendant 7 ans , ils réapparaissent!**

Ces yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement le visage souriant de Natsu Dragneel puis il chercha du regard une deuxième personne , une jeune femme.

Il l'a trouva sans difficulté , à croire que son cœur avait décider de battre des records de vitesse , il fut hypnotisé par cette image.

_'Merde'_

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ce rêve il ne cessait de se répéter , que ce n'était rien , que ça allait finir par arrêter,qu'elle était morte i ans et donc que cela ne comptait pas ...mais aujourd'hui elle était belle et bien vivante et une petite voix lui disais que ces rêves n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant.

*** *** ***2 jours plus tôt*** *** ***Île Tenrou***le jour où l'île à réapparut ***

_Juvia ! Juvia !

Ce nom semblait tellement lointain pour elle , la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail voguait dans un océan de bien être , un océan où Acnologia n'existait pas , où ces amis étaient les poissons et ces congénères , où la vie était belle , où elle avait de l'assurance , une queue de poisson et une voix divine.

Et sur ces océans voyageait des hommes , et l'un d'entre eux était spécial , il était blond et avait sur sourire charmeur , hors quelque chose lui disait que la couleur des cheveux n'était pas la bonne. De cette homme elle ne voyait que les cheveux et son sourire , le reste du visage était flou , de cette homme elle ne voyait que les lèvres qui s'approchait des siennes .

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

Ces lèvres touchaient celle de l'homme et c'était très agréable.

_JUVIA !

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec violence , Erza se trouvait près d'elle et l'a regardait avec soulagement , elle regarda son corps , elle n'était pas une sirène et elle n'était pas dans l'eau et un blond au visage flou n'était pas présent.

La mage d'eau se remit les idées en place:

_Grey-sama !

Le brun de ces rêves se trouvait à quelque mètre d'elle , la bleue se mit donc à courir vers lui , elle était soulagé qu'il n'est rien.

Le blond quand à lui , elle l'oublia , enfin pour le moment.

* * *

Alors?Un commentaire?

Dois-je continuer?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut!

Voilà le chapitre 2!

Je reprends quelque phrase qui était dans les scan.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre2. Entraînements.

Le bord de mer était idéal à cette époque de l'année.

Le ciel était bleu,les enfants riaient et couraient sur la plage .

Juvia n'en revenait pas .

Grey bronzé était vraiment une apparition divine !

Si seulement ce bronzage ne pouvait pas s'en aller , songea t-elle .

Soupirant pour l'homme qu'elle aimait elle se dissimulait derrière un palmier.

Erza avait eut une idée de génie en proposant d'aller s'entraîner au bord de la mer,en vue des Grands Jeux Magique.

Les mages se prélassaient dans la bonne humeur mais l'heure de l'entraînement vint vite remplacé celle de la détente.

La mage d'eau s'isola pour pouvoir pratiquer sans être dérangé,séparé des autres par de haute pierre,elle se trouvait devant une étendue d'eau assez basse ,Juvia commença par les bases,c'est à dire faire manipuler l'eau pour en faire des formes ,puis faire des tourbillons d'eau et quelque vagues.

Petit à petit elle entra dans son élément ,elle sentit son corps commencer à faire corps avec,la bleue dû se concentrer pour qu'elle ne se transforme pas en eau et quand se fut fait elle testa d'autres technique ,elle forma un dôme aquatique autour d'elle .

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une mélodie se balada dans sa tête ,cette chanson elle l'a détestait mais en même tant elle l'a fascinait.

La jeune fille de la pluie n'aimait pas cette chanson car d'un côté ,elle ne cessait de l'entendre dans ces rêves et cela depuis son retour de l'île Tenrou et elle se voyait embrasser un homme qui n'était clairement pas Grey mais d'un autre côté ce songe où elle se voyait entant qu'être mythique et qui se répétait chaque soir l'intriguait.

Mais malgré toute la force qu'elle y mettait les premier mots franchirent ces lèvres :

**_L'amour à percé mon cœur...**

D'étrange fourmillement se firent sentir dans ses pieds et cela là déconcentra assez pour que l'eau qui constituait le dôme ne s'effondre sur elle.

Complètement tremper elle ressortit de l'eau et décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Grey.

* * *

_Peut-on connaître l'origine d'une tel violence ? Questionna Rogue avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Ceux qu'on appelait les dragons jumeaux avait eu pour mission d'arrêter une bande voleur qui sévissait au nord de Crocus .

Cela ne demandait pas beaucoup de force et pourtant le blond avait mit toute sa rage .

_À cause d'une sirène , répondu le balafré .

_Quoi ? Interrogea Rogue pas sur d'avoir comprit .

_Laisse tomber , soupira t-il en s'en allant.

_Sting , l'interpella t-il alors que le blond s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètre.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je m'enfiche...mais reprends toi...si quelqu'un d'autre de la guilde se rend compte de ton état ,tels des hyènes ils n'hésiterons pas à prendre ta place.

_Quel état !? S'énerva le dragon slayer de la lumière .

_Celui-ci...tu es facilement irritable,violent,Rogue pointa les corps inconscients des brigands,à chaque fois que tu t'assoupis tu te réveille violemment,j'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer à ton insu,de plus tu fredonne parfois un air étrange et tu rêvasses depuis quelque temps,tout à commencer il y a un moment déjà mais ça n'a fait que s'accentuer depuis le retour de Fairy Tail.

Le blond lui tourna à nouveau le dos. '_Ça m'ennuie de l'avouez mais il a raison...à partir de maintenant...vaincre Natsu est mon seul objectif.'_

Cette sirène...Cette Juvia Lokser...elle n'était pas importante.

* * *

Le second jour d'entraînement commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur et surtout dans la détermination de se dépasser dans le but de gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques .

Mais Virgo était arrivé,et avait annoncé la destruction du monde des esprits,c'est ainsi que Natsu et les autres se retrouvèrent étrangement vêtu dans un monde encore plus étrange.

Les mages avait atterrirent sur un cercle ,en face d'eux se trouvait un portail,et une longue allée de pierre où des glaciers flottaient de part et d'autre,le ciel était d'étoile et quelque «planète»où des monument et des glaciers reposaient.

Ce n'est que quand vint la rencontre avec le roi des Esprits et que l'on se rendit compte de la supercherie,la fête en l'honneur de Lucy et pour ces retrouvailles après 7 ans d'absence put commencer.

L'atmosphère fut joyeuse,remplie par les cris de joie,les rires,la nourriture était abondante ,des étoiles et des lumières en tout genre flottaient autour d'eux , les esprits et les mages s'entaient bien,si bien que Juvia et Aquarius étaient en pleine discussion. Dès que l'esprit avait vu la mage d'eau elle avait su qu'elle était spécial,qu'elle avait un petit plus,seul problème elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Alors tu es célibataire?

La bleue hocha timidement la tête ,puis elle leva les yeux et regarda avec insistance le dos de Grey.

_Tu l'aimes ? Questionna Aquarius en regardant dans la même direction que Juvia .

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_Il est pas mal , commenta l'esprit .

Cette dernière reçu un regard menaçant de la part de la mage d'eau.

_Du calme ,assura la sirène, j'ai déjà quelqu'un moi .

_...

_C'est un mage de glace si je ne m'abuse?

Juvia acquiesça .

_Gemini m'en à parler...selon eux...

Elle se tût,ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire que Grey avait dit s'intéresser à une autre femme.

_Selon eux quoi ?

_Rien , mentit-elle.

Juvia se pencha en avant pour se servir du steak de bélier et inconsciemment elle fredonnait l'air du chant de ces rêves.

Aquarius en l'entendant sursauta:

_Tu es l'une d'entre elles ?!

_Hein ?

Juvia s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation mais soudainement elle fit une tête de six pied de long et hurla:

_Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire?!

Elle avait crier ça à Grey et Lucy qui étaient bien trop proche l'un de l'autre à son goût .

_'C'est impossible...c'est juste une mage d'eau rien d'autre'_

Puis la voix de Lyra retentit et l'a fit complètement oublia l'idée saugrenue qu'elle venait d'avoir,les doigts de Lyra glissait tendrement sur les cordes de son harpe et des paroles joyeuse sortirent de sa bouche.

Juvia et Aquarius recommencèrent à parler dans la bonne humeur.

L'heure de s'en aller arriva trop vite,les esprits dirent au revoir aux humains,Levy repartit avec un livre,Wendy avec de nouveau vêtement,Grey lui avait mangé comme un roi,Natsu s'en était voulu d'avoir mangé du crabe en présence de Cancer ,Erza était heureuse découvrir un tel monde et Juvia s'était faite une nouvelle amie .

Mais très vite leur monde déchantèrent quand ils avaient appris que un jour dans le monde des esprit équivaut à trois mois dans celui des humains.

Désespérés nos mages se lamentaient. Il ne restait plus que 5 jours avant le début des Grands Jeux Magiques,et ils ne voyaient vraiment pas comment ils allaient faire.

Et c'est tout en se creusant les méninges pour savoir comment ils allaient palier ce manque d'entraînement qu'un oiseau se posa sur la tête d'Erza et qu'il lui délivra un message,donnant rendez-vous aux fée à un vieux pont .

Une fois au point du rendez-vous ils furent tous choqués de voir ce pont détruit rependre se reconstruire sous leur yeux.

Mais ce qui les avaient vraiment choqué était de découvrir la véritable identité des Mages du Crime Sorcière:

Jellal,Ultear et Meldy .

Juvia avait été sincèrement heureuse de voir que la jeune fille avait autant grand et aussi son magnifique sourire .

La mage d'eau avait été émerveillée de se rendre compte que la petite rosée avait acquis un sens de l'humour ,quand la bleue repensait à leur combat Juvia en était nostalgique.

* * *

***Au même moment***

Dans une petite prairie isolée Sting et Rogue respiraient de façon saccadés,tout leur corps transpirait,quelque égratignures parsemait leur peau. Ils venaient de se battre ,c'était l'un de leur dernier entraînement avant le début des jeux.

Les dragons jumeaux étaient satisfait de leur combat même si aucun des deux n'avait gagné.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient beaucoup préparés pour les jeux ,comme d'ailleurs toute la guilde,et ils pouvaient affirmé qu'ils étaient plus que près.

Si les rumeurs disaient vrais,Fairy Tail participerait au festival cette année et avec un peu de chance Natsu serait là ,et enfin il aurait l'occasion d'affronter celui qu'autrefois il avait admiré,si il pouvait battre le dragon slayer de feu cela voudrait dire que tout ces efforts pour devenir puissant avait enfin servit.

_Tu as retrouvez ton masque , dit le brun en s'essuyant le front d'une main.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de demander à quoi il faisait allusion,lui mieux que quiconque savait de quoi Rogue parlait.

La particularité avec Saberthooth ou plutôt avec certains de ces mages étaient qu'ils avaient un masque,un masque constitué d'arrogance ,de fierté,impassibilité,d'une attitude hautaine, de conquérant et de mépris face au faible .

Et trois mois plus tôt Sting commençait à le perdre,car Rogue avait réussit à lire son mal être . Un mal rongeait le blond au point de le faire rêvasser,l'empêcher de dormir correctement et le faisait chantonner.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre optait pour une amourette et pour tout dire savoir Sting amoureux l'indifférait complètement . Mais si cette amourette l'empêchait d'être placide et si Sting montrait ne serais-ce qu'une once de faiblesse ,le maître l'éjecterait sans remords et un autre pendrait sa place,c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait secouer en lui disant de se reprendre.

Et cela avait visiblement fonctionner.

Tout du moins en apparence,car quand le blond était seul dans sa chambre,le masque s'évanouissait,Natsu disparaissait de son esprit et seul l'image de cette sirène le hantait.

Il revoyait le visage de la sirène sans cesse et autant il sentait que Juvia Lokser et cette créature des eaux n'était pas la même personne,autant il commença à penser à elle de plus en plus et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait.

Cette Juvia commençait à le tourmenter et une petite voix lui murmurait que si il l'a croisait,l'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'il ressentait pendant ces songes pourrait devenir réelle.

Juvia ,elle, arrivait parfaitement à ne pas se préoccuper du rêve qu'elle faisait soir après soir. Elle se fichait de ce blond ,si ce n'était pas Grey qu'elle se voyait embrasser alors cela n'avait aucune importance .

* * *

Les Grands Jeux Magiques arrivèrent à une vitesse impressionnante.

Les guildes arrivèrent toute les unes après les autres,envahissant petit à petit la ville fleuris,et pour fleuris elle méritait son nom,à chaque coin de rue,sur certains habitant,sur les mages qui faisait du tourisme ,sur les mur et magasin …

Crocus avait une merveilleuse architecture ,des monuments magnifique ,elle était vraiment rayonnante et immense.

L'équipe qui avait été choisit pour participé au tournoi était composé:

d'Erza,de Lucy,Grey,Wendy et Natsu.

La constellationiste ,le dragon slayer de feu et Happy partirent de leur côté visiter,se laissant guider par tout ce qui était attrayant.

Erza regagna le dortoir Honeybone et s'occupa comme elle pouvait en attendant le couvre feu de minuit,Wendy et Charles visitait tout Crocus à l'aide d'un guide touristique et Grey lui marchait tout simplement.

Mais sa tranquillité s'envola dès que son nom fut employé ainsi:

_Grey-sama !

Et les ennuis commencèrent car Léon vint ajouter son grain de sel et le pauvre brun qui voulait juste être tranquille se retrouva dans un rencard à trois coincé entre ce crétin amoureux de Léon qui draguait Juvia lamentablement et cette dernière qui n'avait qu'une envie : Fuir!

* * *

Sting ,Rogue ,Lector et Frosh se promenaient en ville ,le chat rouge ventait les talents de son maître en évoquant ces combats passé,Frosh elle s'émerveilla devant un papillon qui passait devant elle et Rogue restait silencieux comme d'habitude.

_Sabertooth ! Héla plusieurs fois.

Les tigres se rendirent soudainement compte qu'ils étaient encerclé par dix gars d'une guilde dont le tatouage ne leur disait rien .

_Vous avez peut être gagné l'année dernière...mais c'est seulement parce que **notre** guilde n'était pas présente , affirma un gars avec des lunettes de soleil,cette année il y aura du changement !

Sting éclata du rire le plus sarcastique qu'il avait en réserve .

_Rogue ça te dis de rabattre le caquet à quelques idiots ? Questionna le blond en jetant un regard amusé à son camarade.

_Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_Pff,t'es vraiment pas marrant mec !

* * *

Sting posa son pied sans ménagement sur la tête d'un des hommes à terre et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ces lèvres.

_C'était de la rigolade , ricana Lector .

_Frosh le pense aussi , dit cette dernière .

_Sabertooth fit une voix dans la foule .

Le dragon slayer de lumière se retourna et reconnu aisément Natsu,il était à genoux à le regarder avec ahurissement .

Le blond en était étonné et le brun semblait encore plus surpris .

Malgré la joie immense qu'il avait devoir celui qu'il avait admiré autrefois ,il réussit à la dissimuler et garda son attitude hautaine .

_Ahaha ! Les rumeurs qui disaient que tu participais aux tournois étaient donc vrai !

_Tu me connais? S'étonna le rose .

_Tu es le dragon slayer qui n'a pas réussit à battre un dragon...n'est ce pas?Alors qu'elle est l'intérêt d'être un dragon slayer?

Puis au fur et mesure de la conversation Natsu appris que non seulement ce crétin arrogant et son ami étaient des dragons slayers mais qu'en plus ils se prenaient pour de véritable dragon slayer .

On expliqua au fils d'Igneel brièvement pourquoi ils étaient des dragons slayers de troisième génération .

Et apprendre que Sting et Rogue avaient tués leur parents avait énervé et dégoûté les fées. Quels genres de monstre faisaient ça ?

Cette nuit là quand Natsu revint au dortoir il était remonté comme jamais avec la rage de vaincre et c'est sûrement cette rage qui les aidèrent à gagner les éliminatoire,malgré la disparition de Wendy et le remplacement de celle-ci par Elfman.

Après leur qualification ils découvrirent que la dragon slayer s'était faite agressée .

Heureusement elle était hors de danger , et c'est une Wendy les larmes aux yeux qui demanda à son camarade Strauss de la remplacer durant le tournoi.

Et c'est fière que les fées entrèrent dans l'arène.

Ils furent étonnés de recevoir les sifflements de la foule cependant leur guilde était présente et comme d'habitude se fit remarquer en hurlant des encouragements .

Petit à petit les autres équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain,d'abord Quatro Cerberus ,les «sauvages» «les hommes » il crièrent avec une voix puissante ,puis les Mermaid Hill une guilde constitué essentiellement de femme ,ensuite les Blue Pegasus «les beaux gosses»,Lamia Scale composé de Léon qui lança un regard de défi vers Grey qui ne se gênait pas de le lui rendre, et de l'impressionnant Jura le Mage Sacré ,Raven Tail une guilde auquel le père de Luxus était le maître,Ivan,que Makarof hua et pour finir...

* * *

Alors?qu'en dite vous?

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté ,cela m'a fait très plaisir surtout que je doutais beaucoup de cette histoire.

À la question est -ce que je fais faire une autre fic sur Rogue /Juvia,je ne sais pas encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut!

Voilà un chapitre assez long,et au rendez-vous:

La rencontre entre Juvia et Sting!

* * *

Chapitre3 . Première rencontre et très mauvais départ.

Leur arrivés eu l'effet escompté,c'est à dire un mélange de surprise et de choc complet. Fairy Tail B!composé de Gadjeel,Laxus,Mirajane,Juvia et «Mistogun»

Ce fut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour tout le monde,même pour les présentateurs .

_Quoi ?! Hurla Natsu d'incompréhension,il n'était pas d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'une seconde équipe foutais là.

Erza ,ce qui l'étonna fut de voir Jellal et même si il était vêtu comme Mistogun ,la mage en armure n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Grey resta un long moment estomaqué de voir Juvia mais pas autant que Léon qui fut très heureux de voir la mage d'eau.

Une fois que le calme revint et la surprise fut estomper quand à la présence d'une seconde équipe pour Fairy Tail.

La toute dernière équipe arriva,c'était bien évidement Sabertooth.

Une valse applaudissement ,de cris et de confettis se déversèrent dès que les mages arrivèrent dans l'arène.

Sting y arriva tel un conquérant,les mains levés vers le ciel,la tête haute,son éternel sourire arrogant scotché à ses lèvres .

Rogue à ces côtés était impassible mais fier,Orga le God slayer de foudre aux cheveux vert avec lui aussi le poing levé ,Rufus celui qu'on l'on surnommait «Le plus classe de tout les tigres»arriva avec un petit sourire ,moins démonstratif que les autres,puis derrière venait Yukino la constellationiste ,la seule femme du groupe et la plus discrète.

Dès que les dragons jumeaux passèrent devant les fées le blond ne put retenir une petite phrase sarcastique,dans le style «C'est un plaisir de te revoir Natsu-san»

Le susnommé grogna.

Rogue eu aussi un petit mot pour Gadjeel,qui fut d'ailleurs le nom de celui ci.

Tandis que les présentateurs faisaient les louages de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore,Sting perdu son regard vers l'une des mages de Fairy Tail.

Heureusement il savait contrôle ces sentiments,car en se moment il était chamboulé,rêvé de quelqu'un pendant des mois s'était une chose ,voir cette personne en chair et en os en était une autre.

Il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer son odeur parmi celle de ces camarades,elle était comme il l'avait imaginé,relaxante mais envoûtante,l'odeur de la mer ou de la terre après qu'il est plu ,un mélange salée à cause l'eau qui l'a constitue et sucrée à cause du parfum qu'elle avait mit.

Il fut horrifié par ces pensées_ 'J'ai réellement imaginé son odeur...Kami-sama!je tourne dans le mièvre!' _

Il fut coupé dans ces pensées quand le regard bleu de la mage d'eau croisa le sien.

Il serra les poings pour contrôler ces tremblements. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça !

Ce sentir attiré par une sirène ne le dérangeais pas,car après tout ces êtres étaient la tentation incarné,mais par elle non,il se fichait qu'elles est le même visages il le refusait .

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde son regard continua de l'a scruter,il mémorisa la position qu'elle avait,où son regard convergeait,si ces doigts fin tremblaient d'excitation,le moindre mouvement que faisaient ces lèvres . Et ce dernier détail ne fit qu'accentuer ces tremblements.

Finalement il détourna le regard et préféra se concentrer sur le tournoi qu'il devait à tout prix gagner.

Juvia fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi le mage de Sabertooth la regardait avec insistance ?

Et puis les quelque secondes où leur regard s'était croisé,elle avait ressentit un étrange sentiment:

Une impression de déjà-vu.

_'Des cheveux blonds...comme dans le rêve '_

Juvia secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette pensée saugrenue .

Elle avait mieux à faire que de penser à des bêtises,elle avait des jeux à gagner.

Pour Fairy Tail le premier jour fut un massacre. Et encore c'était un doux euphémisme ,non seulement les équipes s'était faite humiliés durant l'épreuve «Hiden» qui consistait à éparpillés chaque mage d'une guilde différente,dans une ville fictif ,où plusieurs clones marchaient et parmi ces clones ils devaient chercher les vrais mages. Si un mage se trompait il perdrait un point et se prendrait une décharge électrique.

Tout avait commencé avec Juvia qui n'avait pas put résister à son envie de prendre un clone de Grey dans les bras.

Toute la guilde avait soupiré de lassitude.

Un ricanement moqueur franchit les lèvres de Sting mais ces poings se serrèrent inconsciemment.

Oui il trouvait le fait de voir cette idiote se prendre un coup de courant marrant. Non il ne serrait pas les poings parce qu'il se rendait compte que la mage d'eau aimait ce Grey. Non parce qu'il s'enfichait,le plus important était que Saber gagne cette épreuve et avec Rufus il n'avait aucun moyen de douter de la victoire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit,Rufus trouva tout les mages,faisant remporter la victoire à la guilde.

Sting eut un sourire moqueur ,il n'y avait aucune chance que Fairy Tail ne les surpasse.

Plus tard vint les combats où une fois de plus Fairy Tail ne fit pas le poids .

Lucy Heartfilia c'était battue contre une rouquine de Raven Tail et bien sur c'est les corbeaux qui avaient gagné.

_'C'est certain les fées ne peuvent pas nous dépasser '_songea Sting en regardant Natsu aider sa camarade à se relever.

Le second combat n'intéressa pas le blond mais troisième oui,non seulement parce que Orga combattait mais aussi parce que la magie de son adversaire,War Cry ,était des plus intéressante.

Le combat durant 30 seconde chrono en main .

_Tu ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que ce soit plus passionnant?soupira Sting à Orga.

Alors Orga chanta et mis le feu ! Enfin spécialement pour lui , les pauvres participants et spectateurs durent se boucher les oreilles pour qu'il ai fini de chanter .

Puis vint le tour de l'équipe B de faire son entrer en scène et même si le combat fut plus intense et plus impressionnant que celui de la rousse et la blonde ,la défaite de l'homme masqué contre Jura fut si étrange que Sting ne s'y attarda pas.

Quand le premier jour des jeux s'acheva,tout les tigres à dent de sabre se réunirent dans la grande salle où Gemma,le maître de la guilde,fit un speech de dix minutes sur la puissance de Sabertooth,sur les très bon résultat qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui et sur la méfiance qu'ils devaient avoir vis à vis des fées,parce que selon lui:

«Même si ils sont faibles,certain éléments pourront être des problèmes».

Il avait intensément regardé Sting et Rogue et disant cela.

Quand la réunion se termina,les mages furent libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ,même si un couvre feu de 23 heures leur était imposé.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière proposa à celui de l'ombre une petite sortie en ville ,histoire d'aller s'amuser un peu mais Rogue refusa en rétorquant qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Sting habitué à ce genre de réponse haussa les épaules et y alla avec Orga et Lector .

Ils traînèrent en ville,blaguèrent à propos des membres des autres équipes et ils cherchèrent un bar.

Le blond était de bonne humeur,alors ce soir là,il but,il chanta ,quelque femmes lui firent du rentre dedans et il manqua de rentrer après le couvre feu.

Il passa une bonne soirée en se premier soir de festival,sans ce douter que le prochain le serais moins.

* * *

Le second jour du tournoi s'annonça sous des auspices moins propices pour les tigres,car dès la première épreuve ils rencontrèrent un problème.

Sting,dragon slayer de son état,avait le mal des transports,alors quand il avait dû faire la course sur des chars ,ce fut problématique pour lui de courir.

Sting n'était pas sous son meilleurs jour il en était conscient,il suait à grosse goute,son visage était pâle,il peinait à rester debout et il n'avait qu'une envie:

Que l'on arrête ce foutu machin !

Mais heureusement il n'était pas le seul à être mal en point Gadjeel et Natsu aussi étaient très malade et Sting étant ce qu'il est ,ne put réprimer quelque phrase sarcastique.

Puis Natsu fit un petit discours sur l'importance des camarades et tout le bla bla ,ce qui mit notre blond dans un état d'énervement avancé quand il quitta l'arène.

_'Non mais quelles foutaises!'_ songea t-il en frappant durement le mur le proche.

Ce dernier se fissura.

Sting revint aux côtés de son équipe et tous le rassurèrent en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Puis l'heure des combats arriva.

Le combat entre le clébard de Lamia Scale et le serpent noir de Raven Tail remit Sting de bonne humeur,même si c'était dommage pour ce mec à tête de chien de perdre sa chaussette,le blond avait tout de même trouver ça très marrant,mais la partie la plus tordante de ce combat fut quand Toby le mage à tête de chien avoua avoir chercher pendant trois mois une chaussette qui était en réalité autour de son cou.

Tout le monde avait rigoler chez les tigres et Sting avait même vu un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Rogue.

Mais le blond avait perdu son sourire,quand il avait aperçu la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail,ces tremblements avaient réapparu .

_'Je dois arrêter de réagir comme ça putain!je dois apprendre à me contrôler'_

Sting n'assista pas aux combats suivants ,il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme,il se retira donc à l'écart à l'intérieur ,faite pour que les mages s'y reposent.

Il manqua non seulement le combat entre Elfman et Bachuus mais aussi celui entre Mirajane et Jenny. Il ne revint au bord du balcon que lorsqu'on annonça que Yukino combattait.

Dès que Sting entendue la jeune fille parler de parie sur la vie il se dit _'Elle à du culot la petite...une parfaite tigresse'._

Il eut un petit sourire . Il n'avait aucun doute sur la victoire de Aguria...

Enfin jusqu'à ce Karuga ne l'a batte à plate couture .

Et l'a une partie du monde du dragon slayer s'effondra,cette défaite voulait dire tant de chose qu'il en tremblait,il redoutait principalement la réaction de Gemma.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Yukino mais actuellement il avait franchement peur pour elle.

* * *

_C'était pitoyable ...je ne peux même pas en pleurer... INCAPABLES!

Réunis dans la grande salle qui servait à réunir tout les membres lors des discours,Gemma était nonchalamment assis et mangeait une grappe de raisin tout en faisant un débriefing de la journée.

Les mages prenaient la critique sans piper mot et sans oser croiser le regard de leur maître .

Sting lui aussi se prit la critique en pleine face et si un simple avertissement lui fut promulgué ,dans le cas de Yukino se fut une toute autre affaire .

Elle dû se mettre à nu devant toute la guilde et effacé sa marque.

Le fils de Vicelogia afficha un visage placide mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait.

Même si Yukino était faible,l'humilié ainsi était abject . Même lui trouvait cela trop radical.

Mais comme l'avait dit Rogue ,lui même,il avait un masque,et pour garder ce masque ,il devait faire semblant jusqu'au bout .

Il prit donc cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie ,pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs après la réunion.

Rogue lui sembla avoir perdu un peu sa froideur légendaire quand il dit:

_Yukino était notre camarade .

Le blond fut surpris que cette phrase sorte de la bouche du brun,mais il répliqua tout de même que les faibles n'avaient rien à faire à Saber et Lector fut d'accord avec lui.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Hein ?

Qu'il était d'accord,que ce genre de comportement était inacceptable,qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ?! Yukino faisait partie du passé maintenant . Lui avait un avenir dans cette guilde,il était puissant et allait battre Natsu,il n'avait pas le temps de penser aux autres. Ce soir là en regardant Sting s'éloigner ,Rogue réalisa une chose:

Le terme guilde avait différentes significations et visiblement celle qu'il avait n'était pas celle qu'avait les autres.

* * *

Lector était déjà assoupis à ces côtés ,Sting lui n'osait pas fermer les yeux,il savait très bien ce qu'il verrait si il le faisait.

Mais peut être que voyager dans le pays des songes aux côtés d'une charmante sirène était une bonne solution,pour oublier cette journée.

Alors il ferma les yeux.

Mais il ne vit pas la sirène...mais l'humaine...Juvia Lokser,se tenant seule au milieu de l'arène ,mais quelque chose chagrina Sting dans cette vision,la mage aux cheveux bleu ne le regardait pas,ses yeux bleus océan étaient fixés sur quelqu'un d'autre..sûrement le mage de glace...mais Sting ne désirait qu'une chose,qu'elle le regarde.

_Regarde moi , murmura t-il.

Le bruit d'une explosion retentit alors qu'il permettait au sommeil de venir à lui.

Rogue déboula dans sa chambre pour l'avertir qu'un intrus avait fait son entré.

Et quel intrus! Natsu Dragneel en personne. Tout les tigres furent estomaqués par une telle entrée. Et surtout par les raisons de tout ça.

_'Toute cette mascarade à cause de Yukino...non mais sérieux qui fait ça?'_

Sting n'avait jamais eut aucun doute sur la victoire de sa guilde depuis le début des jeux mais aujourd'hui voir celui qu'il admirait d'un temps envoyer Dobengal se faire voir dans le décor ,frapper son maître et limite lui faire la leçon sur comment il s'occupait de ces mages,le faisait commencer à douter.

Comment était-il censé le battre maintenant ?! Il venait de frapper Gemma (plusieurs fois) et dieu sais ce qu'il aurait fait si Minerva n'était pas arrivée à temps et ne l'avais dissuader en faisant du chantage sur la vie d'Happy.

Et puis la petite phrase «Si vous êtes une guilde prenez soin de vos compagnons».

S'en était presque théâtrale.

Cette phrase travailla beaucoup Rogue aussi.

Petit à petit le calme revint et les mages regagnèrent leur logement. Sauf deux d'entre eux.

_Sting tu ne peux pas sortir il est plus de 23 heures lui hurla Rogua alors que le blond sautait de son palier et atterrissait en bas du bâtiment en créant un petit cratère à cause de l'atterrissage.

Le brun arriva au palier et regarda son camarade avancer sans même l'écouter.

Camarade.

Ce mot avait prit soudainement une autre définition,grâce ou à cause de Natsu.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre n'était plus sûr de rien.

_Si on se rend compte de son absence il aura des problèmes dit Lector.

_Je sais je vais le ramener , décida le brun en s'apprêtant à sauter,vous restez ici ordonna dit-ils aux exceeds.

_Fais attention lui , dit Frosh alors qu'il s'en allait.

* * *

Dans les rues sombres de Crocus,seulement éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires,deux fées marchaient en se disputant.

_Raaaaaah tu m'énerves Juvia!

_C'est toi qui nous à perdu Gadjeel-kun ! rétorqua la mage d'eau,les dragons slayers sont censé avoir le sens de l'orientation ,non ?

_Oh la ferme hein?! On serrait pas dans cette situation si tu ne m'avais pas entraîner dans ta stupide fuite! répliqua le brun.

_Si Léon-sama n'avait pas , suivit Juvia ,nous n'en serions pas là,techniquement c'est de **sa** faute !

_Tu n'avais qu'à l'envoyer bouler au lieu de fuir !

_Peut importe,le plus important c'est qu'on l'ais semé.

La conversation prit une tournure différente et plus sérieuse.

_Il va falloir que l'on passe à la vitesse supérieure demain .

_C'est certain...mais Juvia ne c'était jamais imaginée que Sabertooth aurait un tel niveau.

_Ce ne sont que des crétins arrogant...et je jure sur ma tête que je leur rabattrais leur caquet et surtout à ce Sting!

Juvia ne sus pourquoi ce nom ,fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite,peut être parce que quand elle l'avait vu cela l'avait penser à quelque chose de totalement improbable.

Sans rien contrôler elle commença à fredonner l'air du chant de ces rêves,Gadjeel leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré,cette réaction fit la mage d'eau fredonner encore plus fort et l'écho que cela reproduisait empli toute la rue qui était une silencieuse une minute plus tôt.

* * *

_Sting on doit rentrer,il va être minuit là ! Si on voit que nous sommes partie on aura des problèmes !

_Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir , soupira le blond qui aurait voulu être seul.

_Mais...

Sa phrase fut couper par la main du balafré qui entrava sa bouche.

Ce dernier avait le nez lever,reniflant l'air,son ouïe aussi était en alerte.

_'Impossible'_

Il relâcha Rogue et commença à courir .

Sting savait très bien vers quoi il courrait et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi à une simple odeur mais il ne s'agissait pas que d'un parfum ,mais aussi d'un fredonnement qui lui rappelait le chant de son rêve.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sting pour voir Juvia et Gadjeel au loin et il entendu clairement la mage fredonner cet air si semblable au sien.

_'Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Est-ce juste un hasard ? Ce pourrait-il...qu'elle...fasse le même rêve que moi?Non c'est pas possible...mais si c'était le cas cela voudrais dire...'_

_Hey! cria t-il.

Les fées se retournèrent à cette exclamation.

Gadjeel grogna en le reconnaissant ,Juvia elle, eut un mouvement de recul.

Il avança vers eux mais se stoppa quand même arriver à cinq mètre d'eux.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux , grogna l'homme piercings.

Au même moment Rogue arriva et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond .

_Sting,qu'est ce que...

_Toi ! s'exclama le dragon slayer de la lumière en pointant la mage d'eau.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui veux , fit Gadjeel en se plaçant devant son amie pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

_Mon marin riche et sans peur ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le blond vit les yeux de Juvia s'écarquiller et là il sut.

La jeune femme de la pluie baissa la tête devant le regard interrogatif de Gadjeel et même devant celui de Rogue qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

Sting voulait lui faire avouer qu'elle savait tout,qu'elle aussi faisait des rêves et qu'il n'était le seul à faire ce maudit rêve ,il espérait aussi que se serait l'occasion pour qu'elle le regarde enfin.

_'Pourquoi elle garde la tête baisée!?Regarde moi!'_

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle ne regarde que vers Grey.

Il était tiraillé entre resté et tenté le tout pour le tout pour attiré l'attention de la bleue et s'en aller de retrouver son masque d'arrogance.

Le geste de recul de Juvia ,lui fit prendre une décision ,avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit il devait agir et cela même si il était ridicule.

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur,**chanta t-il.

Juvia se figea,un flot de souvenir l'envahit ,elle se revoyait nager dans les eaux bleu sous sa forme mythique,elle revoyait la petite embarcation avancés vers ces ''sœurs'' ,elle se revoyait chanter ces paroles obsédantes .

**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

La voix de Sting n'était pas très assuré et même un peu tremblante ,mais s'en foutais ,car enfin Juvia le regardait. Et quel regard ! La mage d'eau semblait très troublée. C'était comme un océan troublé...c'était beau._'Mon dieu je deviens cul cul'_

_**Oh mes sœurs,**

Ça c'était là voix de Juvia ,c'était là même que celle dans ces rêves,tout aussi angélique et pure et pour tout dire,Juvia ne semble n'avoir jamais chanté comme ça.

**approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans,**

Petit à petit la réalité se superposa à l'imaginaire et la bleue tout comme la sirène avant elle s'approcha de Sting.

**_Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans.**

Le blond lui s'était arrêté de chanter un instant ,l'a regarda s'approcher .

_**Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**

Il reprit la chanson et il s'approcha aussi,bientôt ils ne furent qu'à quelque centimètre,aucun de ces deux mages ne semblait vraiment conscient de se qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.**  
_Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

La mage d'eau posa une première main sur la joue du tigre tandis que la seconde se perdait dans sa chevelure blonde. Le dragon slayer de lumière ne s'en formalisa pas,lui même perdue dans la contemplation des lèvres de la bleue et de plus le contact de la peau de Juvia sur la sienne était juste indescriptible.

**_L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**

Il eut envie de goûter à ces lèvres, alors doucement sans se presser il se pencha en avant .La mage d'eau sentit vaguement les mains de Sting glisser au creux de ses reins .

Aucun des deux n'entendis leur amis hurler d'horreur.  
_**Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

La bouche du blond caressa d'abord légèrement celle de la bleue,puis le contact fut plus appuyé,les mains forte de Sting la serrèrent contre lui ,leurs deux esprits étaient embrumés,perdu dans des sensations nouvelles et ce n'est que quand le blond tenta d'introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Juvia,qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors elle recula.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux ,alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés,il croisa le regard horrifié de la mage d'eau et sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ,la brûlure d'une gifle se fit sentir sur sa joue .

Juvia s'enfuit en courant,Gadjeel sur les talons.

Sting se pourlécha les lèvres en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

Il pouvait encore sentir la bouche de Juvia contre la sienne.

_Sting,Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?! exigea Rogue en le saisissant par les épaules.

_...

_Bordel Eucliffe tu veux bien me répondre!

Rogue ne l'appelait par son nom de famille que quand il était réellement énervé contre lui.

_Tu te rends compte que tu pactise avec «l'ennemie» ?! Si quelqu'un l'apprend dieu sait ce qui se passera...

_...

_Si le maître l'apprend il te le feras payer...et à elle aussi.

Cette dernière phrase fit mouche ,parce qu'il saisit le cou de son ami ,avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

_Qu'il essaye seulement !

_Sting , fit le brun légèrement paniqué.

Se rendant compte de son geste ,le blond le relâcha.

_Désolé , souffla t-il en s'enfuyant.

*** *** *** Dix minutes plus tard*** *** ***

Dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, assis au bord de son lit,la tête entre les mains ,Sting ne comprenait plus rien.

Ni son attitude,ni ces sentiments,ni son énervement quand Rogue avait dit que Gemma s'attaquerait à Juvia.

_Sting ? questionna Rogue.

_Parle moins fort tu vas les réveillés,dit-il en pointant Lector et Frosh endormis.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre avait pour habitude de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres ,mais aujourd'hui cela touchait Sting et tout ce qui touchait Sting le touchait lui. Et si habituellement il faisait semblant de ne pas être concerné ,ce soir il allait là jouer autrement .

Rogue s'accroupit devant son camarade .

_Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ?

Le chasseur de dragon blond hocha la tête et commença à parler. Rogue l'écouta attentivement durant tout son récit,Sting lui résuma son rêve,il lui confia le nombre de mois depuis lesquels ils le faisaient,qu'il était si irrité parce qu'il croyait rêver d'une morte et tout le tra la la .

Sting confia aussi qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit et de l'a voir si près de lui avait brouillé sa raison. C'était comme si il avait été hypnotisé.

_Donc tu es amoureux de cette fée?

_Bien sûr que non!

Rogue était largué.

* * *

_Juvia explique moi ! ordonna Gadjeel en claquant la porte du dortoir.

Cette dernière fut refermé si violemment qu'elle fit sursauter Laxus,Mirajane , et Cana(qui rendait visite),Juvia traversa le dortoir en courant ,la tête basse mais le visage baigné dans les larmes,elle couru jusqu'au bout de la chambre où se trouvait la salle de bain et elle s'y enferma,Gadjeel quand à lui tambourina à la porte.

_Bordel Juvia sors de là!

_Gadjeel ,qu'est ce qui se passe , questionnèrent Cana et Mira .

_Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Juvia ouvre sinon...

_Gadjeel,ça c'était la voix de Laxus quand il demandait des explications,mais actuellement le brun n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce «faux dragon slayer» .

_Juvia si tu n'ouvres pas je leur dirais...non pire ! J'irais à Honeybone ,j'irais réveiller Grey...

La porte s'ouvrit,le brun fut tirer à l'intérieur et la porte se referma aussitôt.

Une fois à l'intérieur ,Gadjeel vit sa camarade ouvrir l'eau de la baignoire et activer le robinet du lavabo,ce qui créa du bruit.

Puis Juvia s'installa à terre et murmura en tremblant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?questionna le brun.

_Les autres écoutent sûrement...ce que Juvia va dire dois rester ...entre nous.

De l'autre côté de la porte Laxus décolla son oreille de la porte.

_Je n'entends rien...cette fille est intelligente elle fait couler l'eau pour que le bruit m'empêche d'entendre.

_Je m'inquiète , fit Mira.

_C'est sûrement un truc à propos du triangle amoureux avec Léon de Lamia Scale , dit Cana,je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

La mage aux cartes sortie du dortoir à ces mots.

*** *** ***Quelques minutes plus tard*** *** ***

Juvia et Gadjeel sortirent.

_Ça va ? question la barman.

La bleue lui sourit malgré ses yeux rouges et elle lui dit:

_Le pandémonium se complique !

Mira ne comprit rien ,Gadjeel oui.

* * *

Pandémonium est une expression qu'emploie Juvia quand elle se fait tout un film après que Léon se confesse à elle.

Alors?un commentaire sur cette rencontre?sur le chapitre?

Remerciement à NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut!

Au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre:

Les grands jeux magiques prennent fin !

Sting se prend une autre gifle!(ça devient une habitude) Mirajane se tombe sur une scène étrange.

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être en retard,et ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé(ma beta est occupée)mais la version corrigé arrivera plus tard.

* * *

Chapitre5. Bizarre Bizarre! Enfoiré Enfoiré!

Le troisième jour ,Juvia se fit toute petite.

Même si dans la salle de bain elle avait tout expliquée à Gadjeel,ce dernier lui en voulait toujours.

Mirajane quant à elle,elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait ,la mage d'eau semblait triste à la limite de la dépression,Gadjeel semblait plus froid que d'habitude et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Juvia ce matin.

La première épreuve fut le Pandémonium.

Dès que l'on annonça qui était désigné pour Fairy Tail B,Sting y risqua un regard malgré le regard désapprobateur de Rogue ,ce dernier craignait que Minerva,la fille de Gemma qui avait remplacée Yukino,ne se rend compte de quelque chose de suspect.

Il regarda Juvia et instantanément il se souvint du baiser ,ces tremblements reprirent mais cette fois il sut les arrêter en songeant à ce que Rogue lui avait dit juste avant de quitter sa chambre hier soir.

«Si tu ne l'aimes pas,comme tu sembles le croire,alors n'oublie pas qu'elle est notre ennemie sur le terrain,nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être déconcentré...souviens toi des années qu'il ta fallut pour atteindre ce niveau...souviens toi des douleurs durant les entraînements ,de Vicelogia...ce qu'il t'a dit»

Rien que l'évocation de son dragon avait suffit pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sting détourna les yeux ,il manqua donc quand Juvia lui jeta un léger regard et que Gadjeel lui infligea un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

La première épreuve fut remportée par Erza qui se battue contre 100 monstres.

Elle les avaient tous affrontés à elle seule,Sting en avait été soufflé,il fallait avouer qu'elle était impressionnante. Il se serait bien battu contre elle si cela avait été possible.

Comme Erza avait achevé le Pandemonium à elle seule ,on avait apporté un MPF,pour calculer la force d'une attaque ,et en fonction du nombre que la machine affichait,la personne gagnait son classement.

Une fois de plus Fairy Tail souffla tout le monde avec la prestation de Cana ,une brune,qui avait explosé le MPF. Tout le monde réalisa alors, que Fairy Tail n'était pas une guilde de faible comme ils l'avaient pensé au premier jour.

La troisième journée s'acheva avec des combats sans grand intérêt pour Sting.

Avant de quitter l'arène Sting intercepta un regard sournois provenant de Minerva.

Au loin Fairy Tail A s'éloignait ,la fille de Gemma regarda en direction de Natsu ,ce dernier rigolait avec Lucy Heartfilia,Minerva semblait la regarder avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Sting ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées mais une idée lui disait que Minerva prévoyait de faire quelque chose à cette blonde. Peut être pour punir Natsu d'avoir frappé son père et détruit un partie du dortoir. '_Depuis qu'elle me laisse le plaisir de battre Natsu .Je m'enfiche de se qui arrive aux autres_' pensa le blond en haussant les épaules.

Juvia n'était pas d'humeur et tout le monde le remarqua car au lieu d'allée s'installer auprès de Grey elle s'était isolé sur une table ,seule. Toute la guilde étaient aller dans un bar pour fêter les victoires d'aujourd'hui,mais Juvia n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête.

En embrassant Sting ,elle avait trahit sa guilde,sa famille ,ses amis,et pire encore! Elle avait trahit Grey!

Qu'est ce qui adviendrait si il apprenait qu'elle avait embrasser Sting?

Certes ils n'étaient pas en couple,mais ce dernier détails risquait de tout compromettre entre eux.

_Ça va?

Juvia sursauta à la question.

Mirajane prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle.

_Heu oui mentit la mage d'eau.

_Tu en est sûr? tu as été bizarre depuis hier .

_Mais bien sûr affirma Juvia en tentant de sourire.

_Oh alors pourquoi tu n'es pas à côté de Grey?...regarde! il parle à Lucy!Ils sont proches! dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Mirajane voulait faire réagir Juvia,la secouer un peu et sa jalousie maladive était un bon moyen pour cela ,mais la mage de rang S ,c'était attendue à tout sauf au visage mélancolique de Juvia et à la phrase qui franchit les lèvres de la bleue:

_À y réfléchir Lucy serait mieux pour Grey-sama que Juvia. Lucy ne trahirait jamais Grey-sama,elle.

_'QUOI?!C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE?!' _pensa l'aînée des Strauss.

Elle regarda Juvia comme si il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

La bleue sentit les larmes couler,elle était perdue,elle se sentait mal ,elle avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne.

Pour que personne ne se rendent compte de son état ,elle sortit du bar et commença à courir dans le but de rentrer au dortoir sûrement désert à cette heure.

Sting marchait dans une rue vide de monde ,la tête levé au ciel,il remarqua que le ciel précédemment bleu devenait gris .Pour une fois son esprit était vide de toute pensée,il aurait souhaité resté ainsi longtemps,ne plus avoir à être tiraillé entre ces obligations envers sa guilde et Juvia Lokser.

Tout à coup il intercepta une odeur qui venait vers lui.

Il n'eut aucun mal à savoir à qui elle appartenait.

_'Sérieusement?!Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là?'_ .

Il regarda droit devant lui et l'a vit courir vers lui,la tête basse.

Il aurait dû s'en aller ,mais il n'en fit rien,il ne broncha même pas quand Juvia le heurta et en tomba à la renverse.

Mais le dragon slayer blond ne put resté de marbre en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Juvia .

Quand cette dernière remarqua qui était devant elle,ses larmes cessèrent et la colère prit place sur la tristesse

Il l'a regardait se relever,il devait absolument partir.

Mais comment le faire sans que ça ne soit interpréter comme une fuite?

Il resta donc planté là et Juvia fit la même chose.

_On compte rester là à ce regarder longtemps ou allons-nous avoir une conversation?

_Juvia ne veux pas vous parler Eucliffe-san!

_'Eucliffe-san?!carrément!'_s'étonna le blond.

_Si formelle! Se moqua t-il avec un sourire qui énerva Juvia.

La mage d'eau tenta de partir mais le blond la retint en l'empoignant. Lui même ne su jamais pourquoi il avait fait ça,la bleue se dégagea violemment et le pointa du doigt .

_Ne touchez plus jamais Juvia!

En réponse Sting attrapa ce doigt,puis sa main et l'attira fermement vers lui.

_Auriez-vous peur...commença t-il avec un sourire arrogant,que mon toucher provoque chez vous une réaction...

Il se pencha vers elle.

_Si vous osez reparler de ce qui s'est passé ,Juvia va...

_Juvia va quoi ricana t-il,j'ai une idée!s'exclama t-il soudainement .Je vais en parler à Fullbuster...

À cette phrase il reçut une gifle,plus dure que celle d'hier.

_Essayez...Essayez seulement d'aller lui parler et Juvia vous tueras sans aucune hésitation!Oubliez cette écart de conduite okay?!Pour Juvia il n'y a et n'auras que Grey-sama!

Ces mots firent beaucoup plus de mal à Sting qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ,il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine mais il n'en montra rien.

Juvia s'en alla et il garda un visage impassible ,le dos droit, regardant devant lui,son bras se leva lentement,diriger vers le mur à côté de lui,une lumière apparut dans sa main puis elle pulvérisa le mur,ne laissant qu'un amas de cendre.

Comme son cœur l'était en ce moment.

Plus loin cachée derrière des poubelles,Mirajane avait assistée à la scène,elle n'avait pas entendue la conversation,car elle était trop loin.

Mirajane avait suivit Juvia pour aller voir comment elle allait et quand elle l'avait vu parler avec Sting,elle n'avait pas osée intervenir et s'était cachée pour observer.

Pourquoi Juvia parlait-elle avec cet homme?Pourquoi l'avait-elle giflé?Pourquoi semblaient-ils se connaître?Et surtout qu'avait-elle dit pour le mettre dans un tel état?!

Mirajane ne sortit de derrière ces poubelles que quand le blond s'en alla.

Lector vit Sting arriver et il le salua,mais le blond l'ignora et il monta directement au dortoir où il croisa Rogue .

_Ça va?questionna le brun.

Sting ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et avant d'y entrer il posa un regard sur Rogue qui fit frissonner ce dernier et il dit:

_Les tigres écraseront les fées demain!Je le jure sur ma vie grogna t-il en entrant dans ses appartements et en claquant sa porte furieusement.

Le quatrième jour arriva à vitesse grand V .

La première épreuve était une bataille navale. Cela consistait à plonger un membre par guilde dans une grande bulle d'eau et les laisser se battre entre eux.

Juvia avait beaucoup d'assurance dans l'eau,elle nageait avec grâce et rapidité et elle n'avait aucun doute sur s a victoire.

Mais étrangement comme à chaque depuis qu'elle était en contact avec son élément elle avait cette irrépressible envie de chanter,et à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à le faire,elle ressentait des fourmillements dans ces jambes ,alors elle s'arrêtait et sortait de l'eau.

Juvia ne savait même ce qui lui prenait ,depuis son retour de l'île Tenrou,elle se sentait étrange,non seulement avec les fourmillements mais aussi elle avait remarqué que sa voix avait changé,avant elle chantait sans plus,ni mal ni bien,mais depuis qu'elle faisait ces rêves ,sa voix s'était étrangement amélioré,au point qu'elle dépasse le niveau de Mira.

La mage résista difficilement à ne pas regarder le blond mais elle tint bon.

Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui,mais dans un sens il le méritait car il ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle. Juvia en était certaine.

La bleue reprit ses esprits,aujourd'hui son seul objectif était de montrer la force de Fairy Tail et la force de ses sentiments à Grey.

Sting eut un regard de dégoût en voyant Juvia exécuter son attaque _«déferlante d'amour pour Grey-sama» _ ,il était déjà conscient que la bleue le détestait,vue qu'elle avait qualifier leur baiser «d'écart»,mais ça lui faisait mal,et il se détestait pour cela.

_'Non mais quelle vomissure de sentiment!'_songea t-il en la voyant ce faire jeter hors de la bulle par Minerva sans même le remarquer,il ricana tout de même quand la bleue atterrit au sol,la tête la première.

Puis il remarqua que Lucy était seule avec Minerva. Accoudé à la balustrade,sa tête posé dans la paume de sa main,il se prépara à regarder ce combat qui allait sûrement l'amuser.

_Cette fille est un démon commenta t-il.

_C'est sûr acquiesça Rufus .

_Avec son pouvoir elle aurait pu toute les éjecter facilement rajouta Orga.

La fille de Gemma se mit à attaquer la blonde,profitant de la règle des 5 minutes,qui consistait à ce que les deux derniers candidats se battent jusqu'à ce que cinq minute passe.

Le sadisme dont faisait preuve Minerva ,était assez effrayant même pour Sting, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au regard coléreux et impuissant des autres fées.

Sting se délecta de la face de Juvia ,il pouvait presque la voir trembler,le blond jubilait de la voir ainsi,maintenant elle souffrait ,pour lui s'était une punition pour ses paroles blessantes de la veille.

Et il éclata de rire en voyant Minerva jeter Lucy dans le vide,telle une poupée de chiffon.

Voir quelqu'un se faire massacrer n'était pas quelque chose de drôle ,mais Sting avait rangé sa conscience dans sa poche.

C'était sa revanche!

Ce qui fut moins drôle fut quand Grey et Natsu tentèrent de s'attaquer à Minerva ,Erza les stoppa d'une main ,mais entre temps Sting,Orga et Rufus s'étaient posté devant Minerva dans un geste de protection.

Les deux guildes s'affrontèrent du regard et tous craignirent une bagarre ,mais seule la phrase d'Erza conclut l'affrontement:

_Vous vous êtes mis à dos la pire guilde à mettre en colère.

Plus loin Juvia était agenouillé où se trouvait Lucy et regardait les brancardiers arriver .

Elle regarda avec mépris Minerva,la bleue se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour se contrôler pour ne pas l'attaquer!

Comment avait-elle oser!?Cette sale p****!

Elle regarda aussi Sting qui se tenait devant cette femme! Juvia le détestait!C'était un enfoiré et sa culpabilité d'avoir trahie ses amis lui enserra le cœur.

Il eut une nouvelle composition des équipes à Fairy Tail ,ils fusionnèrent les deux équipe et tout les spectateurs purent admirer la nouvelle équipe composée de Laxus,Gadjeel,Natsu,Erza et Grey.

Personne chez les fées n'avait de doute quand à la victoire de cette équipe.

La partie combat du quatrième jour débuta:

D'abord les combats furent son grands intérêt,faisant s'affronter deux mages par guildes,premièrement Quatro Puppy contre Blue Pegasus ,puis Mermaid Hills vs Lamia Scale ,le troisième combat lui, suscita beaucoup d'engouement,car il s'agissait de l'affrontement entre les dragons slayers,c'est à dire entre Sting ,Rogue et Natsu et Gadjeel.

C'était un combat pour laver l'honneur salit ,un combat que les plus jeunes attendaient depuis des années.

Tandis qu'ils rentraient dans dans l'arène Gadjeel repensait à la courte conversation qu'il avait eut quelque minute auparavant .

_Natsu et Gadjeel furent envoyés pour combattre au prochain combat,c'était d'ailleurs évident._

_Ces derniers descendirent les escaliers,plus que prêt pour le combat,un dernier corridor les séparait du centre de l'arène mais les dragons slayers s'arrêtèrent en entendant._

__Gadjeel-kun!_

_Le fils de Mettalicana se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Juvia,il alla donc vers elle._

__C'est pas le moment grogna t-il sèchement . Le baiser entre Sting et Juvia lui était resté en travers de la gorge._

__Qu'est ce que tu veux dit-il quand il fut loin de Natsu et près de Juvia._

_La mage le saisit par le col ._

__Écrasez le!...démontez cet enfoiré!...pour la guilde...pour Juvia!_

_Gadjeel sourit. Enfin il reconnaissait son amie!son amie rancunière,son amie hargneuse!La Juvia qu'il appréciait tant!_

__Compte sur moi!et profite du spectacle!_

Gadjeel voulait s'occuper de Rogue mais il réservait quelque coup au blondinet.

*** *** ***_ Bien plus tard_ *** *** ***

Le combat fut...palpitant.

L'honneur des fées fut lavé,les tigres à dent de sabre furent écrasés.

Réunis dans la grande salle de Sabertooth,Sting avait les yeux baissés,il avait honte et se sentait abattu,il s'était sentit tellement misérable.

Et le sourire joyeux et encourageant qu'avait eut Natsu l'avait achevé.

Rogue semblait aussi abattu que lui et devant eux Gemma était assis et les regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

_Rogue...Sting dit-il d'un ton froid,comment pouvez-vous?

Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole pour tenter d'expliquer leur défaite écrasante mais il fut rapidement coupé par Gemma qui se leva d'une geste rageur et les fit valser avec violence à l'aide d'une vague d'énergie .

_Vous ne méritez pas d'être à Sabertooth! Hurla t-il rouge de rage .

Sting ferma les yeux d'anticipation,il allait devoir effacer sa marque ,hors il n'avait aucune envie de partir,il aimait cette guilde et il n'en voulait aucune autre.

Gemma commença à leur administrer des coups,en leur criant d'effacer leur marque qu'ils encaissèrent en silence .

Sting aurait pu supporter,tout prendre en silence ,mais il avait fallut que Lector intervienne, attirant l'attention de Gemma sur lui.

Allongé à terre il tremblait quand à la suite des événements et il avait raison car quand Gemma vu la marque des tigres sur l'exceed il annihila Lector .

Le cri que poussa Sting avait été déchirant,Rogue lui s'était précipité vers Frosh pour la protéger,les larmes dévalèrent ses joues de façon incontrôlé et il poussa un second cri.

Il avait l'impression que l'on lui avait arraché son cœur ,son chat lui avait été enlevé,son ami,presque son enfant...non la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contenir,la rage et la haine avait balayé sa raison et l'avait investit d'une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas,il puisa dans cette force pour transpercer Gemma .

Il voulait qu'il crève!Tuer ce bâtard!ce tyran! Il se foutait d'aller en prison,il voulait juste arracher la tête de ce vieillard!

Juvia plongea dans l'eau chaude,elle se cala dans la baignoire et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau .

Elle se sentit plus légère et apaisée et repensa au combat auquel elle avait assistée.

Si au début elle avait aimée voir Natsu les écraser,Juvia s'était ensuite sentie mal pour le blond.

Surtout quand elle avait aperçu le maître de Sabertooth qui fulminait,faisant fuir ceux qui était autour de lui à cause de l'aura de peur qu'il dégageait .

À y réfléchir ,si Gemma avait banni Yukino,la constellationiste à cause de sa défaite,il n'hésiterait pas à le faire avec Sting.

Juvia commençait à regretter d'avoir tant souhaiter voir sa chute.

Elle se frappa la tête contre la paroi de la baignoire,souhaitant chassé ses pensées,elle était censé ne penser qu'à Grey bon sang!

Éreintée,elle se laissa aller contre la paroi et se mit à chanter.

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

Les fourmillements dans les jambes recommencèrent,de façon plus accentué.

La première fois qu'elle les avaient ressentit elle était dans l'eau et avait à peine entamer deux mots .Aujourd'hui elle chantait deux phrases et elle les sentait beaucoup trop.

Juvia regarda ses jambes et paniqua en les voyant commencer à doucement scintiller,la mage d'eau poussa un cri et sortit de l'eau malgré ces jambes devenu engourdit.

*** *** *** Cinquième jour*** *** ***

Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose,hier soir.

Gadjeel avait trouvé un cimetière de dragon,il l'avait montré à Wendy,Lucy,Grey et Natsu ,grâce à la magie Milky Way de Wendy,il avait réussit à appeller l'esprit du dragon de jade,qui leur avait parler d'Acnologia ,puis Yukino et le Chevalier Blanc était intervenue et leur avait parler du projet éclipse ,qui consistait à remonter le temps 400 ans en arrière pour vaincre Zeref et Acnologia .

Mais tout avait tourné au vinaigre et Yukino et Lucy s'étaient retrouvés enfermés.

Le soir même une stratégie sur deux front s'organisa,le premier front composé d'Erza,Laxus,Gadjeel,Juvia et Grey pour gagner le tournoi. Le second front avait pour charge de libérer les constellationistes.

Aujourd'hui tout les cœurs des fées étaient unis dans un même but:

Vaincre.

_Sabertooth hurla la voix enjouée du présentateur!

Minerva arriva dans l'arène comme une conquérante,vêtu de ces plus beaux habits,les autres aussi avait adopté un style différent des jours précédents,mais contrairement au premier jour Sting était très discret,les yeux fixés sur ces chaussures il jura à Lector de gagner pour lui.

D'autre guildes firent leur entrés puis se fit autour de Fairy Tail.

Tout le monde s'étonna de voir Juvia à la place de Natsu ,Sting le premier mais il ne s'en préoccupa longtemps.

Les fées dans les gradins faisaient beaucoup de bruit pour les soutenir.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'oublièrent que Lucy était emprisonnée,à ce moment là tout leur pensées allèrent vers ceux qui étaient allé libérer leur amie.

La bataille faisait rage ,le combat entre Erza,Minerva et Kagura avait été épique et s'était soldé par la victoire de la rouquine.

Puis Laxus, Orga et Jura s'étaient combattus dans un affrontement électrique,Rufus et Grey avait eut un bon combat où le brun avait hérité d'un chapeau,chapeau devant lequel Juvia s'extasia .

Rogue et Gadjeel s'affrontèrent et il s'y produit plusieurs chose étrange ,surtout l'apparition de l'ombre mais tout s'était terminé plutôt bien avec la victoire de Gadjeel.

Juvia et Grey affrontèrent Léon et Chelia,se fut dure mais ils gagnèrent .

Tandis que petit à petit l'on remarqua que seul les mages de Fairy Tail était debout,Sting lui s'était isolé ,il avait attendu patiemment tout en réfléchissant au événement d'hier soir,après avoir attaqué Gemma,Minerva lui avait révélé que Lector était vivant mais qu'elle l'avait caché et que son seul moyen de le récupérer était de gagner les Jeux.

Alors toute la nuit,Rogue et lui avait cherché une stratégie et ils avaient trouvés celle là:c'est à dire se cacher et attendre que les derniers mages soient essoufflés,faibles et sans magie pour pouvoir les battre plus facilement.

Sting pointa son doigt vers le ciel et le saut de sa guilde apparut dans les cieux ,indiquant sa position axu fées.

Il attendit impatiemment et quand ils les vit arriver,en boitant,saignant,le souffle court et plein de bleu et d'égratignure,il sourit en ne pouvant retenir une petite phrase bien à lui.

_Quel spectacle!

_Arrête de parler,c'est le dernier combat!fit Gadjeel

_Avec qui préfères-tu commencer? questionna Grey.

_Je vous prendrais tous les cinq vu que vous êtes blessé affirma Sting.

_Ne nous sous-estime pas le prévint Juvia.

_Oh pas de soucis!

Il ne l'a regarda pas,ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser troubler.

_Je vais tous vous vaincre!POUR LECTOR!Rugit-il.

Il commença à concentrer sa magie,la sentant jaillir hors de lui,s'apprêtant à gagner la liberté de Lector,mais...

Quand il les vu,là debout,le dos droit,la tête haute,ils respiraient la puissance,une puissance qu'il avait toujours admirer depuis tout petit,ils étaient pourtant blessé et faible et se serait facile de les vaincre. _'Pour le bien de Lector,fais le pour lui'._

Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger,il savait qu'il était fort ,Lector l'avait rendu fort, mais ses jambes était si faible.

Alors qu'il avançait ,ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Et il sût qu'il ne pouvait les vaincre .

_Je ne peux vous battre...j'abandonne souffla t-il en sentant les larmes couler.

Une explosion de confettis et de feux d'artifice éclata,toute les fées dans les gradins pleurèrent et hurlèrent de joie. Fairy Tail venait de gagner les Grands Jeux Magique.

Juvia eut de la peine pour lui et elle voulait lui parler,mais elle se retint surtout quand Erza alla lui parler,. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait pas put les attaquer parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne reverrait pas Lector ainsi.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Miliana arriva avec Lector dans les bras.

Juvia découvrit un autre visage de Sting et elle sourire tendrement.

Il était si adorable à pleurer de joie comme ça,si attachant,si...mignon!

Oui Juvia l'admettait Sting était mignon ,tout simplement parce qu'il avait abandonné ce masque d'arrogance et de méchanceté et qu'il paraissait plus humain. Erza sembla tout lui pardonner .

En le voyant ainsi,Juvia aussi voulue lui pardonner toutes ses paroles sarcastiques,toute ses méchancetés,ses humiliations et le baiser.

_' A partir de maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant.'_

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

**Qu'est ce qui arrive à Juvia,pourquoi ressent-elle des fourmillements quand elle chante dans l'eau,j'attends vos pronostics!  
**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews,en recevoir est toujours un plaisir!**

**Réponses aux guests:**

pandange:j'ai sentit mon ego gonfler en lisant ce commentaire!

Amel:Oui ça va bien merci!Je vais faire environ une dizaine de chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut Salut!

Beaucoup beaucoup de retard je m'en excuse!

Mais pour me faire pardonnez le chapitre fait 6 359 mots!

C'est mon plus long chapitre!

Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé la version corrigé devrait arriver dans quelque jours.

* * *

Chapitre5. La sirène et le dragon slayer.

Trois long mois étaient passé depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques,et après que des dragons soient venu interrompre les festivités de la fin du festival et qu'ils aient bien faillit tuer tout le monde, tout était revenu en ordre,mais pas pour tout le monde.

Sting Eucliffe,blond de 19 ans,dragon slayer de son état était un mage de Sarbertooth et en parlant de la guilde des tigres à dents de sabre, elle avait subit plusieurs changements.

Gemma et Minerva ayant disparus mystérieusement ,les membres de la guilde avait dû faire face à des problèmes.

Premièrement ,après leur défaite,il se révéla que l'un des membres de la guilde,une certaine Tasha ,était en réalité une journaliste sous couverture qui faisait un papier sur **''la plus célèbre et secrète des guildes''. **Dans cette article elle révéla certaine pratique de Gemma ,allant de sa politique de la terreur,passant par l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à Yukino,allant au coups qu'ils avaient distribués à certains ''faibles'' pour finir elle avait écrit que cette guilde était arrogante et dangereuse.

Si Tasha dénonçait des vérités,le fait qu'elle qualifie la guilde de «dangereuse pour ces mages» était un peu extrême et cela avait beaucoup nuit à Saber. Au bout de quinze jours les inscriptions avait considérablement baissés, les missions devinrent plus rare à la troisième semaine , ensuite certains mages les quittèrent et en moins d'une semaine ils furent amputés d'une vingtaine de mages.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé,Sting n'avait pas voulu quitter sa guilde,car il s'y sentait chez lui.

Alors à l'aide de Rogue et Yukino qui avait été réintégrée,ainsi que celle de Rufus et Orga ils essayaient de fondée une nouvelle réputation à leur guilde ,ce n'était pas toujours facile mais ils y arrivaient.

Le second problème que Saber rencontrait était le manque de maître .

Et contre toute attente Sting fut choisit pour ce rôle .

Les cinq étaient actuellement réunis dans l'ancien bureau de Gemma,toute les affaires de l'ancien avait été jetés aux ordures et seul l'essentiel avait été gardé,dont un immense bureau en bois massif , super grand autour duquel les mages étaient réunis.

_Quel est l'ordre du jour?question Rufus .

_Doit-on poursuivre Tasha pour ces propos?fit Yukino en lisant un bloc-note.

_Nous avons besoin d'argent mais pas à ce point s'exclama durement Sting.

_Il a raison acquiesça Rogue et cela ne risque pas de faire remonter notre côte.

_Il y a tout de même des progrès par rapport à il y a trois mois fit remarquer Orga,au moins la population de Crocus ne nous regarde plus comme des martyres ou des malades mentaux relativisa t-il.

_Hum...acquiesça Sting,nous avons perdu de l'argent,à cause du manque de requête,mais nous tenons encore le bon bout...nous devons juste montrer que l'ère de terreur est terminée dit-il en mettant des guillemets au mot terreur .

_Je commence à comprendre comment les fées ont sombré après la disparition de Natsu-sama et des autres révéla Yukino.

_En parlant de Fairy Tail débuta Orga.

_Comment va ta petite mage d'eau acheva Rufus.

Les deux hommes avaient un sourire goguenard,Sting grogna et regarda ces camarades,Yukino souriait discrètement,Rogue aussi avait laissé passé un micro sourire ,qui montrait son amusement .

Tout cela était d'ailleurs de la faute de Rogue.

C'était lui qui avait craché le morceau,Sting avait fait l'erreur de faire boire du sake au brun et ce dernier avait tout déballé à propos du baiser avec Juvia.

Doit-on préciser que Rogue était au milieu de la guilde quand il avait révélé cette information?

Donc maintenant tout le monde était au courant et il avait presque été «cuisiné» par Orga et Yukino pour connaître le fond de l'affaire.

_Qui aurait cru que derrière son apparence candide se cachait une amatrice de ragot_ .Personne ne lui avait tint rigueur d'avoir embrassé une fée alors qu'à l'époque ils étaient ennemis,mais on le charia beaucoup,et il fut même applaudit par Rufus car selon lui:

«Tu as réussit à voler un baiser à la numéro 1 du top des mages les plus inaccessible(selon le Weekly Sorcerer) ,elle est devant Karuga de Mermaid Hill et Erza Scarlet»

_Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche mentit Sting en regardant des dossiers.

Avec les problèmes à régler Sting n'avait pas beaucoup de vie privé,mais cela n'empêchait pas Sting de penser à Juvia,il ressentait des regrets vis-à-vis d'elle et il aurait voulut la revoir,mais deux choses l'en empêchait premièrement il n'en avait le temps et ensuite il se voyait mal débarquer à Fairy Tail et l'embrasser.

Les joues de Sting se souvenaient encore des gifles qu'elles avaient reçu.

_Menteur!chantonna Orga

_Tu fais chier Orga!lui dit le blond aux cheveux court.

_Inutile de t'énerver dit doucement Yukino.

_Je ne m'énerve pas!Je...Je...

_Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiimes!Hurlèrent les quatre autres en cœur.

_Bordel arrêtez d'imiter ce foutu chat bleu!

Ils éclatèrent de rire,même Rogue et Sting en fut heureux,même si s'était à ces dépends.

Depuis la fin des jeux et le départ de Gemma ,Rogue et lui avaient changés. En s'inspirant du comportement de Natsu et de Gadjeel ils essayait d'instaurer un vrai concept de camaraderie dans la guilde ,ils avaient aussi décidé d'enlever leur masque.

Rogue était donc plus joyeux et plus social car ils savaient que c'étaient les autres qui pouvait le maintenir hors des ténèbres,donc il tentait de lier des amitiés avec tout le monde. Sting lui ,avait laissé tombé son arrogance ou tout du moins il essayait,car chasser le naturel il revient au galop**.**

* * *

La réunion prit fin ,le blond partit le premier et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Rufus et Orga allèrent dans la salle commune pour parler et Rogue et Yukino se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau.

Le brun avait les yeux fixés sur des dossiers concernant des mages qui les avaient quittés et Yukino regardait une dernière fois l'état des comptes.

Mais la jeune fille se détourna rapidement de ses papiers et elle osa jeter un regard au brun.

Il ne l'a regardait vraiment pas. _Il ne me regarde jamais_ songea t-elle en sentant son cœur s'émietter ,elle savait déjà qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard et elle s'en était accommodée, mais depuis la fin du festival Rogue s'était ouvert aux autres , et secrètement elle avait espérée qu'il l'a considère un peu plus que comme une camarade. _Triste désillusion _. Le dragon slayer ne lui parlait que lors des réunions comme celle-ci ou quand cela concernait la guilde.

Yukino aimait bien Rogue,non en faite,elle l'aimait tout court et cela depuis son entré à Sabertooth.

Déjà à l'époque où le Cheney était acariâtre et asocial ,elle était tombé amoureuse de son côté mystérieux et froid qui cachait un côté doux,côté qu'elle avait observée en le voyant sourire à Frosh.

La constellationiste avait souvent souhaitée recevoir un tel sourire ,mais Yukino ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion ,au moins elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

_On peux savoir ce que tu regardes?

La voix de Rogue la sortit de ses songes et elle sursauta en remarquant qu'il l'a regardait.

_Heu rien marmonna t-elle les joues rougies.

Elle baissa la tête et tenta de ce concentrer sur son papier. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard étrange qu'eut le chasseur de dragon ,avant de lui aussi replongé dans la paperasse.

Après de longue minute de silence,se fut Rogue qui reprit la parole.

_Je m'inquiète pour Sting marmonna t-il.

Yukino sursauta ,ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle .

_Il est fatigué...ajouta Yukino.

_C'est à cause de la guilde...et de la mage d'eau dit-il avec amertume.

La constellationiste hocha la tête.

_Peut être pourrions nous trouver un moyen pour le relaxer.

_Que propose tu? Question le dragon slayer.

Sting était au milieu de la guilde,l'ambiance était joyeuse,tout le monde était joyeux et détendu.

Le blond avait même fait construire une piscine dans l'enceinte de la guilde,cette initiative avait été salué par tout le monde.

Maintenant la guilde n'était pas seulement un endroit pour travailler mais aussi pour se relaxer et s'amuser dans la chaleur familial que Sting tentait d'instaurer .

_Master!Ça vous dit une partie de carte?questionna Dobengal .

_Master allons nagez ensemble proposa une jolie mage blonde.

_Master!Venez prendre un verre fit toute une table de mage.

Sting était vraiment apprécié en tant que maître,il était peu sévère, savait s'amuser,il était le maître mais préférait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom,tout le monde le trouvait parfait pour se rôle depuis qu'il avait changé.

Mais aujourd'hui le dragon slayer n'était pas d'humeur alors il déclina chaque invitation et il sortit de la guilde pour prendre l'air.

Une fois dans les rues quelque passants la saluèrent et il en fit de même.

La situation n'était pas ainsi il y a trois mois,heureusement cela s'était arrangé au fil des semaines.

Sting était fatigué,premièrement parce que les trois derniers mois avait été difficile ,il avait dû redresser la guilde et Gemma était partit avec une partie des fonds de la guilde.

Heureusement les membres loyaux étaient restés et la guilde rentrait dans une nouvelle ère.

Le blond était aussi épuisé parce que dès qu'il fermait les yeux,il voyait le visage de Juvia,et malheureusement il n'avait aucune excuse pour aller la voir.

Il aurait voulut aller s'excuser pour son comportement,car aujourd'hui il était conscient de s'être mal comporté. Il aurait voulu la voir,lui parler,apprendre à la connaître et peut être même...la séduire.

Car depuis la fin des Jeux il était honnête envers lui même ,il voulait Juvia,il l'a voulait toute entière,car elle était devenue son obsession,Sting voulait ses baiser,il voulait son attention,il voulait tout d'elle.

Mais il ne savait pas comment l'avoir.

*** *** Une heure plus tard*** ***

_Sting-sama?

Assis sur le ponton du port de Crocus,le blond balançait ses pieds dans le vide en regardant l'horizon et l'océan s'étendre devant lui.

Yukino prit place à ses côtés.

_Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'enlever le sama dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

_J'ai arrêtée de compter après cent avoua t-elle avec le sourire.

Le blond ricana .

_Sting-sama vous n'allez pas bien dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Quoi?

_Vous êtes fatigué,vous avez besoin de repos,même si vous souriez cela ce voit que vous avez besoin de calme...

_Et que proposes-tu ma chère Yukino?

_Je propose d'aller à un Onsen,j'en connais un,il est un peu éloigné de la ville,cela vous fera du bien .

_Tu as peut être raison...Quand y allons-nous?

_Nous?mais...

_C'est ton idée donc tu viens avec moi sourit-il,en plus je forcerais Rogue à venir...je suis sûr que cette idée te plaît ,hein?

Le chasseur de dragon vit avec satisfaction les joues de Yukino prendre une jolie couleur rose,les sentiments de la mage aux clés pour Rogue était si transparent qu'il se demandait encore comment ce dernier faisait pour ne rien voir.

_Qu'est ce que vous raconter?!

_Je dis simplement la vérité ricana t-il.

**Flash back**

_*** *** *** À Fairy Tail *** *** *** Quelques jours après le festival*** *** ***_

_Derrière son bar, Mirajane essuyait un verre pensivement ._

_Elle songeait à Juvia et à Sting ainsi qu'à leur attitude étrange pendant le festival._

_'Si seulement j'avais l'occasion de les cuisiner 'pensa t-elle dépitée._

_'Mais attend une minute...je peux cuisiner Juvia!'_

_Le tout était de trouver le bon moment,vu que Juvia restait collé 24/24 à Grey._

_Juvia semblait plus rêveuse ces derniers temps,elle sursautait souvent,elle était dans sa bulle et parfois même quand Grey lui parlait._

_Mirajane trouva l'occasion d'interroger Juvia en voyant celle-ci avancer vers elle,la bleue prit place sur un tabouret et lui commanda un jus à la pomme,la barman se pressa de remplir son rôle et dès qu'elle posa le verre devant Juvia,Mirajane dit:_

__Tu savais que Sting-san a été nommé Maître?_

_La bleue s'étouffa un peu avec son verre et Mirajne l'observa trembloter nerveusement._

__Juvia en a entendu parler._

__Tu as lu l'article qu'à fait cette journaliste infiltrée?C'est dingue non?!_

__Hum...ouais..._

__Tu en pense quoi ?_

__...Juvia n'en pense rien,Juvia préfère se faire sa propre opinion et ne pas se laisser influencer par la presse._

__Alors qu'elle est ton opinion?Tu penses quoi de Sting?_

__...J..._

_La bleue semblait troublée._

__Hey,ma chérie pas la peine de te mettre dans cette état pour une question fit la mage__ aux cheveux argentés en __posant une main amicale sur son épaule._

_Juvia se dégagea doucement et s'éloigna de Mira ._

_Quand Mira lui avait poser la question Juvia s'était rappelé de la fête que le roi avait donné quand ils avaient vaincus les dragons,elle se souvenait du sourire sincère et joyeux de Sting et surtout elle se souvenait des battements affolés de son cœur en le voyant._

* * *

_Juvia!

La susnommée sursauta et se retourna vers Gadjeel et Lily.

Les mages étaient dans une forêt ,il faisait nuit et ils avaient allumé un feu de camp .

_Comme je disais reprit le brun,nous dormons ici ce soir ,nous finissons la mission demain et demain soir nous allons à L'Onsen tout près d'ici.

Ils étaient dans la forêt d'Ork,une forêt que nos mages connaissaient bien vu que leur ancienne guilde y était installée. La région était infesté de grosse bestiole et les mages avaient pour mission de les détruire.

Juvia se désintéressa très vite des paroles de son camarade et son regard se perdit dans le vide comme il avait tendance à le faire depuis trois mois.

Que l'on se mette d'accord,Juvia était amoureuse de Grey.

Elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus,la chose sur laquelle avait des doutes c'était ces sentiments pour Sting,Juvia était honnête envers elle-même,la bleue savait que l'avoir embrassé et de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre pour lui, avait une signification. C'est cette signification qui lui faisait peur.

À chaque fois elle se revoyait l'embrasser ,ces rêves n'avait pas diminuer et secrètement elle aurait voulut le voir, même une minute.

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait?

Avait-elle une attirance pour Sting?

_'Non jamais!Plutôt mourir!'_

_' Grey-sama est toujours le plus beau'_

*** *** ***Le lendemain*** *** ***

_Tu as eut une super idée Yukino!s'exclama Lector en marchant au côté de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sourit simplement .

Ils se trouvaient dans un paysage magnifiquement montagneux et enneigé ,la petite auberge où il y avait les bains thermales,n'était pas très bondé .

L'endroit était essentiellement en bois,petit et chaleureux et les sources de trouvait dehors.

Rogue,Sting,Yukino et les exeeds s'intallèrent dans leurs chambres.

La mage aux clés dormirait avec les chats et les dragons jumeaux eux étaient dans la même chambre.

Tandis que Lector vérifiait la douceur du futon,Yukino elle ,admirait les montagnes que la grande baie vitrée permettait de contempler.

Il faisait un peu froid ,mais sans plus ,la constellationiste souffla contre la vitre et cette dernière produit de la buée. Comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant Yukino y dessina à l'aide de son index.

Elle venait de former un cœur .

Et le sien lui fit mal,Yukino laissa tomber son front contre la vitre froide et soupira .

Plus le temps passait plus c'était dur de garder tout ses sentiments pour Rogue caché.

_Yukino.

La susnommée sursauta et fit face à Rogue ,il était au pas de la porte et l'a regardait intrigué.

_Ça va?

_Hum...Oui...

Malgré le gros doute sur la véracité de cette phrase,le brun acquiesça et sortit.

* * *

La nuit commençait tomber,les étoiles s'étalait lentement dans le ciel dégagé ,Sting contempla ce spectacle qui lui rappelait les nuit en compagnie de Vicelogia par le passé,il ignora son pincement au cœur et sortit de sa chambre.

Il se sentait très relaxé et très calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il intercepte une odeur.

L'odeur de Gadjeel.

Étonné qu'il soit ici,il la suivit et le trouva sans trop de difficulté ,au détour d'un couloir.

Accompagné de son fidèle Llily et de Juvia.

Attendez... JUVIA!

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici!?

Non qu'il n'était pas content de la voir,bien au contraire ,mais c'était si inattendu.

Sting qui avait tant voulu lui parler depuis près de trois mois ,il sentait soudainement prit au dépourvu.

Le blond devait chercher un plan:

-Aller l'accoster

-Ou partir au plus vite.

Sting opta pour la première solution,il était temps qu'ils aient un vrai conversation.

Il devait malheureusement attendre que Gadjeel ne soit pas dans les parages.

* * *

Yukino de son côté soupira d'aise,quand sa peau rentra en contact avec l'eau chaude de la source .

L'endroit était entouré par de grosse pierre grise une douce vapeur survolait l'eau et le paysage enneigé faisait un magnifique contraste avec la chaleur qui enveloppait Yukino en ce moment.

Un second soupir de bien être fendit ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur un rocher.

_Au putain!

Cette exclamation lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec violence ,son regard croisa deux paires d'yeux rouge .

_R...Rogue-sama...balbutila t-elle devant un Rogue vêtu seulement d'un serviette autour des hanches .

Le brun semblait aussi embarrassé qu'elle, étant donné que la mage ne portait rien d'autre que...rien en faite. Yukino était complètement nue,elle se saisit de sa serviette posée sur la roche derrière elle et s'enveloppa de celle-ci.

_C'était marqué bain mixte...mais...je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

_Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle ne manqua pas les joues légèrement rosit du dragon slayer et son petit air gêné .

_Je...Je crois que je vais y aller!s'exclama t-il en faisant un mouvement de recul.

_NON!

Rogue la regarda assez incrédule.

_Je...Je... marmonna t-elle,quand vous m'avez demandé un peu plus tôt si ça allait,j'ai répondu oui...mais c'était faux...Je...je...

Elle referma durement ces yeux.

_Laissez tomber!

_Yukino tu es sûr que ça va?

_Oui mentit-elle.

Le brun ne l'a cru pas.

_Yukino si...il prit une grande inspiration et tentant de ne plus rougir,si tu veux en parler..._'Aller va-y!dit lui!'_ tu peux en parler à Sting.

Il s'en alla sur ces mots et se flagella mentalement de ne pas osé parler à Yukino.

Depuis qu'elle avait été réintégré il y a trois mois ,il ne souhaitait qu'une chose:

Avoir le courage de lui parler plus d'une minute,de se rapprocher d'elle.

_'Mais je suis trop lâche pour ça'_

* * *

Au alentour de minuit Juvia alla vers les sources chaudes,elle ne remarqua pas le panneau qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un bain mixte, et y entre sans crainte en voyant qu'elle y était tout de seule.

Elle s'enfonça dans le liquide et garda la tête sous l'eau ,son corps commença doucement à faire corps avec l'eau et elle se sentit bien.

Son esprit partit dans les contrés lointaine et relaxante des songes,plus rien ne comptait.

Mais pas pour bien longtemps car lentement et insidieusement ce chant entêtant rentra dans sa tête et voulut franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle fit son corps se matérialiser et ôta la tête de l'eau.

_'Pourquoi diable Juvia ressent-elle cette envie constante de chanter...plus le temps passe et plus ...Juvia à envie de chanter...c'est comme une envie irrépressible...mais Juvia sent que si elle chante toute cette chanson...quelque chose lui arrivera'._

Peut être n'étais-ce pas une si bonne idée de venir ici. Elle avait passée trois mois à lutter contre elle même pour oublier cette chanson et ne pas le chanter quand elle était en contact avec l'eau car ces fourmillements lui faisait peur en réalité.

_Juvia.

Son prénom avait été soufflé par une voix que Juvia ne connaissait que trop bien.

Dès qu'elle aperçut Sting et qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau ,sa première réaction fut de le faire voltiger en utilisant sa magie.

Le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction ,ne put éviter la vague qui le propulsa sur un rocher,il y atterrit la tête la première.

Juvia poussa un cri silencieux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait,réellement inquiète la bleue se précipita vers le blond qui se frottait la tête.

_Juvia est tellement désolé!s'exclama t-elle en perdant ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde pour voir si il était blessé .

_Ça va mieux maintenant dit-il en lui attrapant les mains .

Il eut un sourire charmeur. Entre le moment où il avait découvert qu'elle était ici et le moment où il l'avait trouvé seule à se relaxer. Sting avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'il allait lui dire et comment il allait le faire.

Il avait hésité entre être arrogant,très gentil ou charmeur et après de longue minute à se torturer l'esprit ,il avait décidé de faire un mixe des trois.

_Désolé pour mon comportement pendant le tournoi et je voudrais que l'on parle.

La mage portait une serviette qui cachait son corps,mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se sentait piégée et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

_Vous êtes tout excuser ... Parler de quoi?

_De nous dit-il en un sourire.

_Il n'y a pas de **nous** fit-elle assez sèchement .

_'Okay ça commence mal' _songea le chasseur.

_ Juvia...

_Juvia préférerait que vous mettiez le 'san' derrière son prénom

_Donc Juvia dit-il avec arrogance,je veux parler de **nous** ,je rêve de toi et il est évident que toi aussi!Alors?Sais-tu d'où cela vient?Pourquoi rêve t-on l'un de l'autre?

_Juvia n'en a aucune idée!Maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez partir?

_Non,je n'en ai aucune envie sourit-il.

Énervée par son sourire,Juvia décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller ,mais dès qu'elle essaya de faire un mouvement pour partir,le blond lui barra le passage.

_Écoute moi...

_Ne peux t-on aller habiller!?s'exclama Juvia assez rouge.

_Tu vas en profiter pour me fuir et j'aimerais assez éviter ça...On s'est embrassé okay!Et tu peux proclamer autant de fois que c'était une erreur,on s'est quand même embrassé...

_Ce baiser n'avait aucune importance .

Si cette phrase fit du mal à Sting elle l'énerva aussi .

À quoi s'attendait-il?Que Juvia lui saute dessus en lui disant qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui?!

_Laissez passer Juvia maintenant!

_'Juvia aime Grey-sama rien que lui!'pensa t-elle avec rage._

_À une seule condition...

_Laquelle?

_'Juvia aime Grey-sama'._

_Chante pour moi.

Sting savait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait chantée en sa présence,ils s'étaient embrassé alors il espérait que cela se reproduise.

_Non...

_'Juvia aime S...Grey-sama!'_

Le blond lui attrapa le visage et le rapprocha du sien.

Juvia était une femme à fort caractère et elle aimait Grey mais...les yeux bleus de Sting,son visage si proche du sien,son regard doux en se moment...Juvia ne pouvait pas lutter.

Juvia savait qu'il avait changé,déjà à la fête que le roi avait organisé pour honoré les mages après qu'ils avaient combattus contre les dragons,où Sting s'était montré sympathique,joyeux et gentil.

_Chante pour moi.

Et Juvia obéit,elle en avait marre de lutter.

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

Malgré les fourmillements de ces jambes qui devenaient de plus intense ,l'air admiratif de Sting la poussa à continuer.**  
L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.  
**Le blond aussi captivé était-il sembla remarquer que quelque chose était étrange,en baissant les yeux ,il vit les jambes de la mage de Juvia scintiller.

**Oh mes sœurs approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans,**

_Juvia regarde tenta t-il de crier pour interpeller la bleue.

Mais cette dernière semblait captivée dans sa chanson ,Sting paniqué vit le scintillement devenir bleue saphir et cette couleur lui rappela quelque chose.**  
Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans.  
**La tête levé vers le ciel,comme si elle chantait pour les étoiles,Juvia chanta plus fort:**  
Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.  
L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur**

Quand la chanson fut achevé Juvia retrouva ses esprits et ne sentit plus ses jambes,elle sembla comme tomber dans l'eau.

La mage d'eau tenta d'utiliser ses pieds pour prendre appui et se relever mais quelque chose clochait.

Juvia jeta un coup d'œil à ses gambettes et poussa un cri strident. À la place de celles-ci, il y avait une queue de poisson.

* * *

Sting était figé.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ,Juvia s'était transformé en sirène sous yeux!

C'est vraiment pas banal!

Et là,il l'a regardait ,elle était paniqué,elle mouvait dans tout les sens,provoquant des remous dans les eaux,la peur et l'horreur était visible sur son visage .

_Juvia-san du calme tenta t-il en s'approchant.

Pour tout réponse il reçut un éclaboussement en plein visage envoyé par la queue de Juvia.

Il finit finalement par l'atteindre et saisit son visage terrorisé.

_Juvia ne comprends pas,elle ne comprends rien débita t-elle à toute vitesse.

Son regard perdu était assez adorable songea Sting en la contemplant.

Il l'admira d'ailleurs la sirène avec beaucoup de curiosité,sa queue de poisson bleu saphir était la même que dans son rêve,ses cheveux qui recouvrait sa poitrine,ses yeux profonds, même la sensation du contact de sa peau était similaire.

Juvia s'était transformé en sirène,c'était à peine croyable,c'était surréaliste!C'était wow!_ 'Mais bordel comment ça à pu arriver ?!'_

_Juvia-san on ne peux pas rester ici,je sens des gens venir par là!fit soudainement Sting.

_Quoi?!Il faut tout de suite trouver Gadjeel-kun.

_On a pas le temps pour l'instant !

Le blond l'a saisit comme une princesse .Juvia en était gênée même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'être.

Soudainement le dragon slayer sourit

_Je crois que je t'ai trouvé un surnom.

* * *

Rogue sursauta en voyant la porte se faire ouvrir à la volée et il frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant Sting qui portait une sirène dans ces bras.

_Mais c'est quoi ce délire?questionna le brun.

_Rogue va chercher Gadjeel et Yukino aussi ordonna le blond en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Quoi que complètement sur le cul,Rogue s'exécuta .

La salle de bain était magnifique et spacieuse,les murs étaient bleu ciel,des coquillage blanc y étaient gravés,un immense miroir permettait de s'admirer, il y avait un lavabo aussi blanc que de l'ivoire et à l'étrange forme rectangulaire ,au sol il y avait un tapis à effet velours bleu et pour finir la très spacieuse baignoire et c'est dans cette baignoire remplit d'eau que Juvia avait été précairement installé. Sa queue dépassait et pendait,son épine dorsale lui faisait souffrir à cause de sa position et le T-shirt que Sting venait de lui passer pour préserver un minimum de sa vertu était totalement trempé .

Mais plus le important était que Juvia pleurait toute les larmes de son corps sous les yeux impuissants de Sting.

_Juvia est devenue un monstre sanglota t-elle.

_Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi!Tu es magnifique.

Le blond se mordit la langue d'avoir divulguer ce détail à haute voix.

_C'est vrai?questionna t-elle

_Ou...Oui bien sûr...mais...arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. Il s'agenouilla à ces côtés et lui saisit la main. Tu es celle dont j'ai rêvé depuis des mois dit-il en souriant.

Juvia reconnut aussitôt le sourire qu'avait le pirate de ces rêves et sentit son cœur battre,aussi paniqué était-elle,sa main dans celle de Sting la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

_C'est quoi ce bordel!hurla Gadjeel en défonçant la porte de la salle de bain.

Mais il s'arrêta ,choqué.

_Oh punaise Juvia il t'es arrivé quoi?Sting qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?!

_Rien!s'offusqua ce dernier.

_Oh kami-sama murmura Yukino en entrant à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Vous êtes une sirène.

_Justement et je ne comprends pas comment ça à put arriver!s'exclama le blond.

_C'est vraiment curieux murmura Rogue qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

_Pendant un instant elle chantait et l'instant d'après elle s'est transformé informa Sting.

_J'ai une idée fit la mage aux clés,s'attirant ainsi tout les regards,peut être que si elle tentait de chanter maintenant ,peut être que l'effet serait inverse.

_Tu es un génie! s'exclama le blond.

Yukino rosit ,heureuse de son idée et elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir qu'avait Rogue sur elle.

Juvia renifla et trouva que cette idée était tout à fait plausible,elle espérait vraiment se débarrasser de cette queue,car elle sentait déjà s'effectuer des changements en elle.

_Juvia va essayer.

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

Chanter ce chant sous cette forme faisait ressentir un tas d'émotion à Juvia ,premièrement elle se sentait complète et en accords avec elle même et deuxièmement elle se sentait forte,assurée et séduisante.  
**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

En parlant de séduction,le fait de voir ces trois hommes debout dans cette pièce,lui donna l'irrépressible envie de les séduire,c'était plus fort qu'elle,comme si sa nature l'obligeait à le faire.

**Oh mes sœurs approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans,**

Rogue,puis Sting et finalement Gadjeel furent littéralement hypnotisés par ce chant,les trois hommes étaient agenouillés près de la baignoire et contemplaient cette créature mystiquement belle. Gadjeel lui n'avait jamais remarqué une telle beauté chez son amie et il ressentait la soudaine envie de la toucher ,alors il leva une main pour le faire,mais une seconde main l'en empêcha,Sting lui lança un regard haineux .

**Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans.**

_Ne l'a touche pas!Elle est à moi!s'exclama Sting

_Je ne te permet pas!fit Gadjeel.

_Cette sirène m'appartiens!hurla Rogue.

Les trois hommes se jetèrent les uns sur les autres.**  
Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
**Yukino ne comprenait plus rien,pourquoi les garçons se battait pour elle?

Sting à la limite mais Rogue et Gadjeel n'était pas intéressé par elle. Plus la jeune fille criait d'arrêter, et moins les jeunes hommes qui se bagarraient ne l'entendait .  
Yukino remarqua aussi le sourire vicieux et satisfait qu'affichait Juvia en les regardant ce battre pour elle et c'est là que la tigresse se souvint.

_'Les sirènes séduisent les hommes pour mieux les tuer'_

**Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

Ne sachant pas comment la faire taire et ayant peur que les hommes s'entre-tuent ,la mage aux clés se précipita vers Juvia et dès qu'elle l'a toucha, le visage si angélique de la bleue se déforma et ressembla à celui d'un poisson,ses canines s'étaient allongés et son visage s'enlaidit considérablement.

La sirène avait cessée de chanter et tentait maintenant à s'attaquer à Yukino,elle mordit le bras de la constellationiste faisant hurler cette dernière.

Rogue qui avait tout de suite reprit ces esprits,réussit à détacher le bras de Yukino des canines de Juvia et tint la mage aux clés contre lui.

Cette dernière poussa un cri perçant qui fractura le miroir et qui fit mal aux tympans des mages.

Juvia était devenue agitée et tenta de sortir de la baignoire mais sans grand succès,quand elle poussa un second cri de colère,les quatre humains décidèrent de quitter la pièce .

_Mon dieu mais c'est quoi ce bordel!fit Gadjeel.

_Juvia-san est devenue une sirène dit simplement Yukino.

Rogue regarda le bras de cette derrière saigner et utilisa un pan de sa manche pour presser la blessure et faire refluer le sang.

La jeune femme sourit en le voyant faire et ajouta:

_Les sirènes séduisent les hommes pour les tuer ,quand elle à commencée à chanter elle vous à tous hypnotisés ,même si ce n'était pas dans son intention du départ ,je crois que ça lui est monté à la tête .

_Et nous comme des cons nous nous sommes battu pour elle,je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé fit Gadjeel ,j'ai trouvé Juvia séduisante!Beuh fit-il avec une moue dégoûté...c'était comme trouvé sa sœur sexy. Il eut un second frisson de dégoût.

_Sa voix nous à ensorceler c'est tout conclut Rogue,heureusement que tu étais là dit-il en regardant Yukino dans les yeux.

_C'est une chance que les femmes ne craignent rien contre le chant des sirènes,c'est tout fit-elle en rougissant.

Un bruit de chute provenant de la salle de bain attirèrent leur attention.

Sting s'y précipita mais se stoppa au pas de la porte au voyant Juvia à terre ,se tortillant comme un poisson que l'on sortait de l'eau et qui voulait y retourner parce qu'il asphyxiait.

Elle geignit et posa un regard suppliant sur le blond .

Blond qui s'apprêtait à aller l'aider quand le bras de Rogue le poussa avec force à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Ne fait pas ça crétin!Tu ne vois pas qu'elle fait ça pour te piéger!

_Nous n'allons pas la laisser gisez sur le sol non plus!hurla t-il.

_Je suis d'accord avec blondie fit Gadjeel,c'est toujours Juvia malgré tout.

_Si on l'approche ,elle va nous hypnotisés et il est hors de question que Yukino y remette les pied!avertit Rogue.

_Il faut trouver un moyen la ré-transformée ...il faut trouver une idée dit la mage aux clés.

_Hum tu as vu où tes idées nous à mener fit Gadjeel en désignant le propre bras de la mage.

_Si l'idée de Yukino n'a pas marché qu'est ce qui peux fonctionner questionna le blond,et si elle restait comme ça pour toujours!?

_Ne parle pas de malheur! marmonna le dragon slayer de Fairy Tail.

_J'ai une idée dit soudainement Rogue,l'eau est son élément alors sans celui-ci elle ne peut se transformer,hein?

_Si c'était le cas elle serait déjà redevenue humaine vu qu'elle est par terre!fit remarquer Sting.

_Oui mais elle est toujours mouillée ajouta le brun de Sabertooth.

_Il faut donc la sécher compléta Yukino.

_Okay mais comment?Vu qu'on ne peut pas l'approcher.

Rogue sembla réfléchir intensément à la question mais ce fut Yukino qui répondue:

_Si Sting-sama utilise son pouvoir!À grande quantité la lumière peut produire de la chaleur et la faire sécher,si Sting-sama utilise une lumière oxhydrique il pourra produire de la chaleur.

_Une lumière quoi?firent les trois garçons.

_Vous n'ouvrez donc jamais de livre?!

* * *

Le plan de Yukino avait fonctionner à merveille,Juvia elle avait été si épuisée qu'elle était tombée de fatigue.

Alors elle était maintenant endormit sur le futon de Sting et avait été habillée des vêtements de Yukino.

Rogue avait préféré quitter la chambre pour aller dormir avec Frosh et Lector .

Gadjeel était allé retrouver Llily pour l'informer de la situation. Yukino dormait sur le futon de Rogue et Sting veillait sur la bleue.

Le blond était heureux de voir son visage endormit,et non celui plein de colère qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt.

Il se glissa sous le drap et la serra contre lui.

*** *** ***Le lendemain*** *** ***

Juvia se remémora des événements de la veille avant même d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir un œil.

Et elle s'en voulut,Juvia ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé,c'était comme si toute les fibres de son corps lui ordonnait de faire du mal aux hommes et que la réelle elle, était spectatrice et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son corps de faire cela. La mage d'eau se souvenait aussi de Sting et de son inquiétude,elle en fut pronfondément touchée.

_Oye Juvia!

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et remarqua les yeux rubis de Gadjeel qui l'a fixait,elle sentit aussitôt la chaleur d'un corps qui irradiait dans son dos et un bras qui la retenait contre ce corps.

Lentement elle se tourna et vit Sting endormit,la bleue retenue un cri de surprise in extremis et se défit de la prise du blond et se releva.

_Juvia ne veux même pas savoir comment cela est arrivé dit-elle en pointant le blond.

Gadjeel ricana.

_Content de te retrouver...tu nous à foutus une belle frayeur!

_Juvia est désolé souffla ferait mieux de rentrer.

_Oui il faut prévenir les autres.

_NON!Juvia ne veux pas que ça se sache!elle est déjà assez perdue comme ça!Juvia est devenue un monstre.

_Arrête de raconter des conneries tu...

_Parce que pour toi ressembler à un poisson,mordre quelqu'un et hypnotisé des hommes et les faire se battre jusqu'à la mort n'est pas la définition d'un monstre fit-elle avec colère.

_Encore cette histoire marmonna Sting qui venait d'ouvrir un œil,lentement il se leva et lui fit face ,avec ces yeux tout bouffis et ces cheveux en bataille.

_Merci pour tout Eucliffe-san murmura t-elle la tête baissée.

_Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand tu dis ça fit-il avec un sourire .

Gadjeel observa l'interaction en reculant.

Juvia osa donc le regarder dans les yeux .

_Vous avez été très gentil avec Juvia,donc merci.

Sting aurait voulu reprendre leur conversation de la veille,mais n'ayant plus le temps pour ça ,il décida d'être honnête.

_Juvia je vais être directe,je ne cesse de penser à toi et t'embrasser c'était le pied,c'est pourquoi je veux recommencer,tout les jours.

Gadjeel ricana silencieusement ,Juvia était rouge brique et Sting confiant.

_Juvia n'est pas intéressée,elle aime Grey-sama .

_Alors je te ferrais changer d'avis dit-il confiant.

_Vous ferriez mieux d'abandonner dit-elle durement ,Léon-sama a essayé et il a vite déchanter ,Juvia n'aime que Grey-sama et peut importe si le baiser était agréable,peut importe que vous ayez changé,peut importe vos efforts pour être gentil...Grey-sama à fait une chose pour Juvia...et jamais vous ne pourrez faire la même chose...vous ne pourrez jamais lui arriver à la cheville,alors abandonnez.

_Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a fait de si merveilleux?

_Il a montré à Juvia le ciel bleu alors que Juvia était plongée dans les ténèbres de la pluie et il lui a offert une vrai famille.

_...

_...

_...D'accord...je m'avoue vaincu lui dit Sting.

Juvia eut l'air satisfaite et elle ignora le sentiment de déception qu'elle ressentit.

Elle aurait peut être voulut qu'il lui cours après plus longtemps.

_'Non c'est mieux ainsi,maintenant tout va redevenir normal et peut être que les rêves vont s'arrêter'._

Juvia et Gadjeel s'en allèrent et Sting resta planté là.

_Sting?

La voix de Yukino n'était pas endormie comme elle devrait l'être donc il devina qu'elle était éveillée depuis un moment.

_Est-ce que ça va aller?

Sting se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

_Plus elles sont farouche plus je les adorent!Si elle croit s'être débarrassé de moi ,ma jolie sirène va avoir une très mauvaise surprise.

* * *

Merci à ceux et celle qui mettent des reviews!

Amel:pas de gifle dans ce chapitre mais un râteau quand même

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut ,un nouveau chapitre!

Désolé pour les fautes,je cherche toujours un ou une bêta donc si quelqu'un est intéressé vous pouvez me joindre via review ou PM ;)

* * *

Chapitre6.

C'était l'événement de l'année,toute la presse ne parlait plus que de cela!

La futur mariage entre la princesse de Fiore, Hisui et entre un prince étranger.

Il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait la princesse était amoureuse du prince étranger. Cela avait été le coup foudre quand elle l'avait vu la première fois et à en juger des rougeurs qu'avait le jeune homme quand il l'a voyait,le sentiment était réciproque.

Hisui avait de la chance,car elle savait que sa mère et son père avait eut un mariage arrangé où ils ne s'étaient pas apprécié,tout du moins pas au début. Alors pour communiquer son bonheur à tout Fiore ,elle avait organisée une grande fête de fiançailles. Elle qui n'aimait pas ce genre de chose habituellement avait quémander à son père d'inviter les cinq guildes qui avait été là pour l'aider à vaincre les dragons.

L'invitation arriva chez les fées deux jours après.

Tous furent excités et heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle,sauf peut être Lucy qui pensait qu'un mariage arrangé rimait avec un mariage malheureux .

Juvia non plus n'était pas très heureuse de cette nouvelle,surtout en sachant que Sabertooth serait présente.

Pendant les deux semaines qui avait suivit leur conversation Juvia s'était d'abord sentit très soulagée. Sting avait rapidement renoncé à elle,c'était génial ,elle n'avait plus à s'en faire,maintenant elle pouvait se consacrer à Grey et tout oublier.

Mais ensuite elle avait sentit cette étrange sentiment de déception.

Juvia ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Peut être que se faire courir après faisait gonfler son ego?

Ou peut être s'était-elle imaginée que Sting n'abandonnerait pas comme ça,qu'il essayerait de l'avoir.

Peut être regrettait-elle de n'avoir reçu qu'un seul baiser de lui?À moins que ce soit ces rêves qui la faisait devenir folle?

Juvia avait aussi était horrifiée par sa nouvelle nature et avait préférée la rejeter complètement.

Dans tout les cas Juvia était sûr d'une seule chose.

Elle ne voulait pas le revoir donc quand elle avait sût qu'il serait là ,elle avait tout fait pour ne pas venir, c'est pour cela qu'elle se proposa pour rester à la guilde,au cas où il y avait un problème à l'intérieur.

Mais Kinana et Max avaient voulu rester.

Puis elle prétexta d'être malade mais quand Wendy avait posée ses mains pour la guérir ,la petite fille des cieux découvrit qu'elle faisait semblant.

Juvia avait finalement décidée de se débarrasser de sa robe ,espérant que cela suffirait.

Quand l'invitation arriva chez les tigres se fut Sting le plus excité, car il savait qu'il reverrait Juvia et qu'il pourrait appliquer son plan. C'est à dire la séduire.

* * *

Le soir de l'événement Crocus connaissait une effervescence sans nom.

La ville n'avait jamais été aussi fleurie ,lumineuse et décorée.

Même les grands jeux magiques n'était rien à côté de cela.

_Imaginez le mariage si pour les fiançailles ils font tous se ramdam soupira Lucy.

Devant l'un des miroirs de sa chambre à Honeybone Lucy se regardait,elle avait revêtue une magnifique robe en queue de sirène couleur crème,très classe et de petite perles décoraient la robe .

Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et elle fut prête.

_Erza tu as vu mes escarpins noir?

_Sous le lit répondit celle-ci en sortant de la salle de bain.

La reine des fées était vêtue d'une courte robe noir dont le dos était en dentelle ,serré sur le ventre et donc le bas finissait en tutu,elle avait elle aussi coiffée ses cheveux d'un chignon.

_Inutile faire cette tête Lucy,on sais que les mariages arrangés te dégoûte...mais les rumeurs disent qu'ils sont déjà très amoureux!

_Peut m'importe les rumeurs!Pour moi on devrait laisser à quelqu'un le droit de choisir.

_Dit toi qu'au moins ce choix lui convient .

_Je n'aurais pas supporter que mon père me choisisse un mari,même si je sûr qu'il l'aurait fait à une époque.

_Si tu avais été mariée tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Natsu et vous ne seriez pas si **proches**!

_Qu'est ce que tu insinues Erza?

_Moi rien dit-elle avec une moue innocente.

Lucy s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand on toqua à la porte ,cette dernière fut ouverte par un Laxus vêtu de son plus beau costume noir,mais il affichait un air exaspéré,il tenait d'ailleurs sur son épaule une jeune fille qui se débattait.

_Lâchez Juvia!

Il s'exécuta et la relâcha sur un lit à proximité avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

_Mirajane me dit de vous dire,de vous en charger,mademoiselle ne veux pas s'habiller,alors dépêcher vous de lui faire entendre raison nous partons dans cinq minute.

Le blond s'en alla sans un mot.

_Juvia qu'est ce qui te prends?questionna la rouquine.

_Juvia ne veut pas y aller!

_Mais pourquoi?questionna Lucy.

_P...

Juvia n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Sting .

_Juvia n'iras pas un point c'est tout!De plus Juvia à jeter sa robe !

_Tu as fait quoi?!s'exclama la blonde.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il n'est pas question de te laisser là,as-tu seulement penser que cette soirée sera parfaite pour séduire Grey! S'exclama Erza.

_Juvia n'y avait pas pensée avoua t-elle.

Elle avait été si angoissée à l'idée de voir Sting ,qu'elle avait oubliée Grey.

_'Après tout il a dit qu'il avait abandonné l'affaire...mais Juvia n'ai pas prête'_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Gadjeel qui était vêtu d'un costume blanc élégant et était coiffé au catogan,l'air renfrogné .

_J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de jouer à la gamine?!

La bleue s'extirpa du lit et entraîna son ami dans la salle d'eau et les enferma.

_Bon à quoi rime tout ça?et vite la crevette m'attends!

_Juvia à peur de revoir Eucliffe-san murmura t-elle pour que les filles de l'autre côté n'entendent rien.

_Quoi? Tu nous fais toute cette mascarade pour ça?!hurla t-il presque.

_Chut moins fort! Juvia n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose,Juvia sais qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'être aussi stressée mais...

_Il l'a dit lui même, il abandonne, alors quoi?

_Alors...

_Alors tu as peur de te rendre compte que tu es intéressée par le petit tigre.

_Non!Jamais de la vie!Grey est l'amour de la vie de Juvia!

_Alors de quoi tu as peur ?

_De rien maugréa t-elle.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire satisfait et sortit.

_C'est bon elle va y aller dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Quand Juvia sortit de la salle de bain,les mages se retournèrent vers elle.

_ Juvia on devoir te trouver une robe fit Lucy.

_Et moi j'ai toujours voulu te coiffer mais sans chapeau sur la tête lui dit Erza.

_Ne n'en faite pas trop!bégaya Juvia.

* * *

Dans le palais la salle de bal avait revêtue ses plus beaux habits ,le parquait avait été lissé,la salle était lumineuse et immense,décoré de couleur festive,un bar avait été installé au fond de la salle de réception,des tables rondes avait été recouverte de nappe blanche ,une scène avait été installé d'où un orchestre jouait.

Les jeunes fiancés resplendissaient.

La princesse Hisui était rayonnante ,ces cheveux était coiffé en queue de cheval et elle portait une robe quinceanera bleue nuit sertit de pierre précieuse et son diadème sertit de sept diamants trônait avec grâce sur sa tête .

Son fiancé le prince Raphaël lui était habillé plus sobrement et dévorait(quoi que discrètement)sa futur femme du regard.

Les mages eux étaient déjà installé autour des tables ,certains buvaient en l'honneur des mariés,d'autre parlait,les maîtres des guildes discutaient entre eux.

Certains mages dansaient sur la grande piste de danse installer au milieu de la salle des fêtes.

Sting s'ennuyait un peu,étant le plus jeune de tout les maîtres, il n'avait pas beaucoup de sujet à aborder avec les plus âgées ,mais il attendait surtout avec impatience l'arrivé de Fairy Tail.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Leur arrivé fut comme d'habitude: bruyante. Et en plus était en retard.

Sting laissa tomber la conversation avec les autres maîtres. Le cœur battant il alla directement à la rencontre des fées.

Natsu lui tomba immédiatement dessus ,le mage aux cheveux rose lui ébouriffa les cheveux en criant un grand «Ça fait un bail!»

Il fut tout aussi heureux de le revoir.

Il jeta un regard aux autres membres s'attendant à voir Juvia.

_Où est Juvia-san?

Cette question lui échappa.

_Juvia?fit Natsu,elle est avec Lucy et Erza je crois qu'elles arrivent.

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Yukino était assise à une table près du bar en compagnie de Rogue,Frosh et Lector .

Les exceeds bavardaient entre eux ,Rogue lui était silencieux mais il était vraiment élégant.

La mage aux clés avait penser que la robe qu'elle avait mise ce soir aurait suffit à _émoustiller_ un peu le dragon slayer,mais rien ,placide,sans émotion,à peine un petit regard trop prononcé mais sinon ...rien.

Yukino en était déprimée,elle s'était maquillée pour rien et avait surmontée sa coupe d'un ornement en forme rose bleu.

Elle avait mit une robe de soirée bustier glamour strass en mousseline vert pastel.

Et au vu des regard des Trimens de Blue Pegasus,cela lui allait bien.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Yukino et ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu était que le trio de dragueur de Pegasus avait voulu l'accoster et ce qui les avaient dissuadé était le regard meurtrier de Rogue .

Yukino jeta un oeil à Sting qui trépignait d'impatience parmi les fées, en attendant Juvia.

Elle enviait la mage d'eau,Sting courrait derrière Juvia et était déterminé à la séduire. Alors Rogue ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

Cette soirée commençait définitivement mal pour elle.

* * *

Sting n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et au bout de vingt minute il commença à se demander se qui pouvait bien la retarder.

L'attente de Sting fut vite abrégée quand il aperçut Erza et Lucy qui cachaient Juvia derrière elles.

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter Juvia 3.0!

Elles s'écartèrent promptement et le blond frisa la crise cardiaque.

Lucy avait passé une robe à Juvia,et tout le monde connaissait les goûts de Lucy.

Juvia était donc vêtu d'une longue robe couleur pêche sans manche qui marquait sa taille,composé d'un jolie décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur ,son dos était nue ,mais deux chaînes dorés étaient entrecroisé dans son dos,passait sur son ventre et créait une ouverture latérale.

Erza s'était fait un devoir de tester une coiffure sur Juvia et avait donc bouclé les cheveux de la mage d'eau et les avait posé sur son épaule droite.

_N'est-elle pas magnifique ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres,fière de leur œuvre.

Sting secoua la sa tête pour faire disparaître ses rougissement,il reprit une profonde respiration et desserra son son col de chemise ,sentant sa température monter d'un cran.

_J'avoue que... fit Grey en la regardant avec intérêt .

Et ben quoi il avait le droit de regarder les jolies femmes!

Sting vit avec horreur les yeux de Juvia s'illuminer , lumière qui disparue très vite quand elle posa le regard sur lui.

_'Ce soir tu joues le tout pour le tout...tu droit marquer les esprits'_

Sur cette résolution ,Sting prit son sourire le plus charmeur et le plus confiant,il s'avança avec aisance vers Juvia qui eut le réflexe de reculer.

Le chasseur lui attrapa la main d'un geste rapide et apposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

Baiser qu'il agrémenta d'un coup de langue très discret.

Il fut fière de la voire rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

_Magnifique!Vous illuminez littéralement cette pièce!

Sting dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il pensait réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il trouvait cette phrase si cliché.

_Heu...merci bafouilla t-elle.

_Non sincèrement Juvia-san plus je vous vois plus vous embellissez .

_'Mon dieu je sors que de la merde'_

À cette phrase Juvia sembla se rendre compte que Sting n'avait pas lâché l'affaire,alors son regard se durcit.

_Le problème de Juvia est tout autre voyez-vous...Juvia vous vois trop sur son chemin.

Sur ces mots elle passa à côté de lui et le bouscula .

_'Je les adores farouches!'_songea t-il avec un sourire béat.

Sting retrouva finalement les siens,qui n'étaient pas très loin et le blond préféra attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'attaque.

Il l'installa à côté de Rogue.

_Jolie numéro commenta celui-ci.

_Et ce n'est que le début.

* * *

Assise sur une table avec Lucy,Grey,Natsu et Erza ,Juvia soupirait.

Si la robe avait d'abord émoustillé Grey,maintenant il s'en désintéressait complètement, préférant se disputer avec Natsu-san .

Juvia en était déçu,plus elle tentait d'attirer son attention moins elle réussissait .

Son esprit alla vagabonder,et se souvint de ce que Sting avait fait ,dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait laissé tomber l'affaire. _'Juvia est trop naïve' _Juvia ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il fallait reconnaître que cela faisait du bien de se sentir désirée par quelqu'un et d'attirer l'attention d'un homme.

Et s'était différent avec Léon. La mage avait juste voulue se débarrassée de lui rapidement .

Avec Sting c'était plus intense ,tout était plus intense avec lui.

Les baisers,les joutes verbales,le contact avec la peau de l'autre.

Sting,Sting,Sting!

Il ne voulait plus quitter ses pensées!

_Hey Juvia regarde fit Lucy à son attention.

La fée aux clés lui indiqua une direction du doigt et en y jetant un regard la mage d'eau vu Sting qui avançait vers sa table,la bleue retint son souffle ayant peur de ce qu'il allait prochainement faire.

Quand il arriva à leur table il offrit un magnifique sourire à tout ceux attablés .

_Est-ce que vous m'offrirez cette danse?

Juvia écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main du blond tendue vers elle.

_C'est une blague questionna t-elle totalement ahurie.

_Point du tout.

Sting ricana intérieurement, la tête de Juvia était trop marrante _'et trop mignonne'._

Sting attendu patiemment,il l'a vu tenter de se faire aider par ses amis mais ces derniers ne fuirent d'aucune aide.

Contrainte et forcée elle saisit la main du blond,ils eurent des frissons de plaisir au contact de leur peau.

Sting l'a tira loin de la table,ils tracèrent un chemin entre les autres invités ,le blond en salua quelqu'un puis quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse il lui déclara doucement.

_Je vais te confier un secret,tu permets que je te tutoie hein?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre,il enchaîna:

_Je déteste la danse...je déteste vraiment ça.

_Alors pourquoi faites-vous ça?

_Parce que l'idée de tenir ton corps contre le mien pendant de longue minute me donne la motivation nécessaire.

_Parole parole...ce n'est que du vent dit-elle durement.

_Ouch!ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis !

_Juvia à été bête de croire que vous aviez abandonné l'affaire.

_Oui tu as été très naïve ma sirène.

_Ma quoi! s'étouffa la bleue.

_Ma jolie petite sirène.

Sur ces mots il la saisit par la taille et la colla à lui d'un geste vif.

_Je ne renoncerais pas chuchota t-il à son oreille . Jamais.

Sur ce la musique commença .

_C'est vous qui avez choisit cette chanson?

_Non mentit-il avec un sourire .

_Juvia vous déteste. Dit-elle en reculant.

Le mage eut pour réflexe de lui saisir les poignets pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et il l'a fit tournoyer

**Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

Et Juvia fut entraînée sur une chanson qui bougeait plus que la précédente .

Juvia se sentait gênée ,mais le regard confiant du blond devant elle et la façon dont il l'encourageait ,la poussa à commencer à bouger.

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) **

**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar,  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dakede  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

Et très vite elle se laissa emporter par la musique et avec Sting qui rythmait ses pas ,elle sentit soudainement tout gêne s'évaporer et elle se lâcha complètement .

**Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga oi nchau no ? With my guitar**  
**Sagashi nagara yea utaou**  
**Just love tada sore dakede,**  
**Oikake be free ? ! My perfect dream !**

Ce qui était assez paradoxal ,c'était que si Sting détestait danser,il dansait très bien.

**I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Ost recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say "ho" you say "hey"  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne ? !**

Let me tell a little story about someone  
Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai  
Soredemo saundo ni awaseruto  
Aratana sekai ga mieru yo

Et emporter par la fièvre du moment les deux mages commencèrent à accompagner les paroles ,ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils se trouvaient au centre de l'attention.

_**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) **

Juvia se sentait bien,peut être trop,le blond devant elle avait un sourire sincère et heureux et semblait réellement s'amuser,et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

**Music can save the world, maybe kotoba wa iranai**  
**Kuchizusami la la utaou  
Tsutaetai what else can I say  
Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah**

**Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar**  
**Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou**  
**By myself soredemo ii**  
**Volume agete mi ? My japanese dream**

**Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) **

Il eut un moment la musique fut plus intense et les mages se mirent à sauter dans l'air,oubliant leur environnement,oubliant les gens autour d'eux ,ne pensant qu'à eux.

**Ne teru toki mo, oki teru toki mo  
Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yeah !**

**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar,**  
**Todoku made oh yeah utaou**  
**Just music sore dakede, kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

Yukino regardait son maître danser avec Juvia avec envie.

Elle était heureuse pour lui mais elle aurait tant voulu que Rogue l'invite à danser . Totalement déprimée la mage aux clés se dirigea vers le bar ,où Cana de Fairy tail et le Faucon saoul faisait des jeux d'alcool.

Elle ne comptait pas boire au début,elle voulait juste prendre un verre d'eau,enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à que Cana lui mette sous le nez un cocktail rose ,la tigresse avait d'abord refusée mais devant l'air insistant et totalement bourré de Cana ,elle s'était résolue à boire une gorgée.

Juste une gorgée s'était-elle dit,mais quand le délicieux liquide rose coula dans sa gorge ,le goût de friandise lui fit oublier qu'il y avait de l'alcool dedans.

**Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga ooi n chau no ? With my guitar  
Sagashi nagara yea utaou, Just love tada sore dakede,  
Oikake be free ? !**

**Butcha ke doko ni iru toki mo issho-sa with my guitar**  
**Oto to egao sae areba**  
**Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne**  
**So let's all be free**

Les rires de Juvia et Sting témoignèrent de leur amusement.

**Dream scheme whatever means**  
**Be be with certainty**  
**Unbelieveable unconceiveable**  
**Say it all to make you fall**

**Back to the basics far from the states  
Never parted finish where we started  
Rock city boy two rocks in my loin  
Just a man with a plan to make pretty noise  
Run run running for something  
Governor mayor save that for later  
Far from home on my own  
Found out the hardest where the heart is  
Moral of the story is go for the glory  
Forget the boundaries borders are nonsense  
When I say "no" you say "way"  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne ? ! **  
**Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne**

Sting fit virevolter Juvia une dernière fois et quand la musique prit fin,cette dernière atterrit contre lui,totalement essoufflée mais surtout hilare .

_Juvia n'a jamais autant rigolée avoua t-elle .

_Juvia. Murmura Sting.

Il lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa joue,cela eu pour effet de faire Juvia revenir sur terre. Le blond se pencha en avant .

_'Non il ne va pas oser,pas devant tout le monde '_paniqua t-elle .

Mais Sting ne l'embrassa pas,il contenta de dévier vers son oreille et de lui susurrer :

_Je vais t'embrasser.

Le souffle de Juvia sembla se bloquer dans ses poumons.

_Mais il y a un moyen pour que tu évites cela.

_Lequel?

_Rejoins moi dans dix minutes dehors.

Juvia le sentait ,c'était un piège mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire embrasser devant tout le monde.

_D'accord.

Sting eu un sourire satisfait et quitta la piste de danse,laissant Juvia seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Mirajane elle,observait,et notait dans un coin de sa tête tout ce qu'elle remarquait à propose de l'attitude entre Sting et Juvia.

La barman se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux _'mais quoi?...peut être une relation cachée?'_

_'Mais Juvia aime Grey plus que, tout alors pourquoi aurait-elle une relation avec Sting?'_

L'hypothèse d'une relation amoureuse bien qu'improbable ,resta dans un coin de sa tête.

La mage d'eau sortit de la piste danse et retourna à sa table.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Sting fit Grey assez intrigué.

_Nous ne le sommes pas affirma t-elle.

À quelque mètre derrière elle se trouvait la table de Sabertooth où Sting était passé parler à Rogue:

_Le plan est presque finit !

_La pauvre elle va en voir de toute les couleurs la plaignit Rogue.

_Elle peux au moins se vanter d'avoir mon attention,elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends?

_Que Yukino est seule à ce bar et que en tant qu'ami tu devrais lui porter compagnie.

Il lui indiqua la mage d'un doigt et s'en alla.

* * *

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Juvia angoissait,elle aimait moyennement l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Sting mais elle savait que si elle n'y allait pas, ce dernier ferait quelque chose de stupide comme parler à Grey du baiser.

Quand les dix minutes passèrent elle se leva et tenta d'arranger sa chevelure ,qui était partit en sucette pendant leur danse.

Elle prétexta aller au toilette et se leva,elle zigzagua entre les invités,prit un verre de champagne qui se trouvait sur un plateau,elle le but d'une traite ,pour se donner de la force et le posa sur une table puis sortit de la salle.

* * *

Mirajane avait tout suivit,Sting était sortit et Juvia quelque minutes plus tard.

Poussée par la curiosité elle suivit Juvia dès que celle-ci quitta la pièce.

Sting attendait au bout couloir éclairé par quelque bougie,dès qu'il vit la mage,il commença à avancer vers sa distinction en espérant qu'elle le suive.

Juvia suivit Sting et Mirajane suivit Juvia. Leur marche dura au moins trois minutes,ils montèrent des escaliers,chacun séparée par quelque mètre,Mira avait enlever ses chaussures pour être plus discrète et Juvia supportait de moins en moins de ne pas savoir où il l'emmenait.

Bientôt la mage d'eau vit le jeune homme monter un autre escalier et ouvrir une porte qui menait à l'extérieur et quand à fut elle arriver à la porte elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur un toit plat,où tout du moins l'un des toits que comportait le grand palais.

Mirajane se tapit dans l'ombre et resta dans les escaliers à observer .

La porte à demi fermée lui permettait de voir se qui se passait, même si elle ne voyait pas bien.

Une balustrade y était installé et donnait l'occasion à Sting de s'y appuyer .

_Pourquoi me faire venir ici?questionna Juvia.

_Parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que s'est?

_Chaque chose en son temps,tout d'abord t'es-tu transformer depuis ''l'incident''.

Juvia blanchit à se souvenir.

_Non ...Juvia redoute même le contact avec l'eau.

_C'est dommage tu étais si belle avec ta queue de poisson dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

_Et aussi très meurtrière.

_Tu ne nous aurais pas tués!

_Juvia à mordue Yukino-san! Arrêtez de lui donnez des excuses! Juvia est devenue un mons...

_Tait-toi!

La mage eut un hoquet de surprise et fut encore plus sous le choque de voir Sting si énervée.

_Je t'interdis de penser ça!tu étais magnifique !comment peux-tu être la seule personne à ne pas le voir !?

_Juvia aurait pu vous tuer.

_Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

_Qu'est ce qui vous le garantis?

_Tu as des sentiments pour moi.

_C'est faux...

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Sting sur les siennes.

Juvia tenta d'abord de résister ,mais abandonna rapidement quand le dragon slayer lui caressa la peau des hanches dont il avait accès.

Juvia regrettait de moins en moins d'avoir mit une robe de Lucy.

La bleue fut envahit par le plaisir de se faire embrasser aussi langoureusement que le faisait Sting et appuya sur la nuque du blond pour approfondir le baiser encore plus.

En l'embrassant Sting réalisa à quel point les lèvres de Juvia lui avait manqué ,il sentait qu'il aurait put continuer à l'embrasser de longue années sans jamais se lasser. Et là le blond se rendit compte que non seulement il voulait Juvia mais il voulait aussi qu'elle reste avec lui de très longues année.

Mais bon s'était peut être un peu tôt pour prévoir à rester ensemble pour la vie,après tout il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça,il avait eu un aperçu de sa personnalité, mais pas assez pour construire une relation durable.

Sting repoussa Juvia,choqué de sa propre découverte :

Il voulait construire quelque chose avec Juvia ,il voulait le cœur de la bleue ainsi que son corps,il voulait apprendre à la connaître .

Il les imaginait déjà vieux dans leur maison de retraire.

_'Tout va trop vite !'_

Juvia n'avait même pas encore céder à ses avances et il les imaginaient déjà ensemble!

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Sting Eucliffe!

_Juvia va-y aller fit-elle en reculant.

_Non!cria t-il en l'empoignant.

C'était de l'amour,même si Sting n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant,il était évident qu'il était tombé amoureux.

D'abord il avait eu un coup de foudre pour la sirène de ses rêves puis il était tombé sous le charme de la Juvia qui avait du répondant,la Juvia qui l'avait giflé,la Juvia timide,la Juvia combattante,la Juvia aux joues rose ,la Juvia qui riait comme une folle sur la piste de danse,la Juvia qui pensait être un monstre,la Juvia qui semblait perdue,la Juvia hystérique,la Juvia un peu folle.

Définitivement il était tombé amoureux.

_J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer!

_Quoi?questionna t-elle.

_Tu m'as dit une fois,que tu aimais Grey parce qu'il t'avait montré un ciel bleu et il t'avait offert une famille.

_...

_ Je peux en faire autant...

À ses mots Sting tendu ses mains devant lui ,une lumière naquit de la paume de ses mains,elle fut d'abord minuscule puis petit à petit elle grossit et grossit prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir plus grosse qu'une balle.

_Tant ta main ordonna t-il doucement.

La bleue s'exécuta rapidement et bientôt la boule de lumière fut placer dans sa main.

_Tu sens cette douce chaleur ?

La mage hocha la tête assez émerveillée de tenir une lumière entre ses doigts.

_Plonge ta main droite dans cette sphère .

_Mais ça va passer au travers.

_Fait le, encouragea t-il.

La bleue le fit donc et quand elle voulut ôter sa main elle constata qu'une seconde boule de lumière s'était formé au creux de sa main droite

Totalement charmée,Juvia unit les deux sphère qui irradiait pour qu'elles ne forme qu'une.

Sting profita qu'elle soit si fascinée pour passer dans son dos.

_Maintenant regarde ça!

D'un mouvement de mains des centaines de lumière ,semblable à des mini soleil, apparurent autour d'eux,éclairant le toit et le visage émerveillé de Juvia.

Juvia sembla figée devant un tel spectacle,elle était entourée de lumière qui flottait autour d'elle,cette vue était magnifique et elle contempla les sphères avec un enthousiasme non contenu ,telle une enfant, elle avait les yeux qui pétillait et elle trépignait presque.

_Si Grey est un ciel bleu,moi je suis le soleil...si tu me laisse une chance je serais ta lumière dans les ténèbres de la pluie. Il saisit la taille de la bleue et l'attira contre son torse.

C'était vicieux songea Juvia,utiliser ses propres mots pour mieux l'attaquer plus tard.

_Et si tu veux que je t'offre une famille donne moi deux minute et du lubrifiant.

Juvia s'éloigna de lui,aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse .

_P-Pervers!

_Je blague ma sirène détends toi ,je ne ferrais rien que tu ne veux pas...ah moins que...

_Jamais de la vie!

_De la vie...je ne crois pas pourvoir m'abstenir autant de temps.

_Eucliffe-san!

_Appel moi mon prénom ma sirène,moi je ne me gêne pas pour le faire.

Juvia gémie.

_D'accord Sting-san.

_'Hum mieux que rien'_

_Alors qu'en dis-tu,est-ce que tu veux être avec moi?

_Juvia aime Grey-sama elle vous l'a déjà dit.

_Oui mais tu oublies que lui ne t'aime pas.

Il se flagella mentalement en voyant Juvia difficilement contenir ces larmes,il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il devait exposer les faits.

_Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour lui ,mais lui il ne ressent rien...

_Vous n'en savez rien. Rétorqua t-elle séchement.

_Mais cela ce voit!

_C'est faux!Juvia à toute ces chances avec Grey-sama!

_Très bien alors tente ta chance!Je veux dire va lui confesser tes sentiments...et tu seras fixée!

_Non!

_Il faut que tu choisissent entre nous deux bon sang!s'énerva t-il.

_C'est Grey-sama sans hésitation !

_Très bien!Alors je quitte ta vie!

Il pensait réellement que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé signifiait quelque chose,il pensait que cette ultimatum l'a ferais ouvrir les yeux.

_Parfait!

_Je ne te parlerais plus!

_Génial!s'exclama t-elle folle de rage.

_Je ne te toucherais plus!Je ne t'embrasserais plus!Nos yeux ne se rencontrerons plus!Je t'ignorerais!J'irais même chercher un chaman ou un guérisseur pour chasser ces rêves! Je m'intéresserais à d'autreS femmes!

_Faites dont ça!

Le blond secoua la tête dépité et attristé,pensant que son plan marcherait,qu'en montrant à Juvia sa personnalité romantique et amusante qu'elle succomberait, grossière erreur, la fée était resté de marbre.

Sting s'en alla d'un pas lourd et le cœur brisé,il redescendit les escaliers et il ne fit même pas attention à Mira.

Les lumières s'étaient évanouis ,laissant Juvia seule dans la noirceur de sa peine,ce n'est qu'après le départ de Sting qu'elle s'était rendue compte de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir et cette pensée était déchirante,trop déchirante.

Juvia s'effondra à genoux,elle n'avait soudainement plus de force,la mage d'eau se sentait vide,les larmes coulèrent et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une main se posa sur son épaule,la bleue ne l'a sentit pas,des bras réconfortant l'entourèrent et des mots doux était chuchoté à son oreille,elle n'écoutait plus. La seule chose dont elle était consciente était la douleur qu'elle ressentait . Une phrase martelait son esprit à la recherche d'une réponse ,qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Elle venait de se débarrasser de Sting définitivement,alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal?

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait souhaité être dans l'océan ,être loin de Sting.

Soudainement la bleue entendit des voix aussi douce qu'une caresse,leur intonation était tendre,comme un appel,comme une mère qui appelait tendrement ses enfants pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison après qu'ils aient joué toute une journée dehors.

Juvia s'extirpa de l'emprise des bras de Mirajane et se dirigea vers la balustrade.

Au loin l'océan l'appelait.

* * *

Yukino ne savait combien de verre elle avait bu,elle avait arrêté de compter à dix.

Enivrée par l'alcool ,le monde lui semblait soudainement plus simple,tout semblait plus joyeux et Yukino adorait la joie,elle voulait s'amuser !

_Je veux m'amuser ! Hurla t-elle en rigolant bêtement.

Cana leva son verre et hurla à son tour:

_Alors amuse toi!

Yukino s'extirpa du bar en titubant ,et comme une évidence la scène lui apparut .

Dépourvu désormais de tout inhibition,Yukino tituba jusqu'à la scène,souhaitant chanter et danser.

Mais une main sur son bras l'empêcha de continuer dans sa progression,elle se retourna pour voir qui l'interrompait dans sa progression.

_Yukino tu es ivre .

_Rogue-sama!

Elle lui sauta au cou.

_L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde dit-elle .

Le brun s'extirpa de sa prise malgré son cœur qui battait plus vite que d'habitude.

_Tu es complètement bourrée,rentrons à la guilde .

_Nooooooon!Allons chanter!

Pas patient de nature,Rogue l'attrapa par la taille et la balança sur son épaule.

La mage lui hurla de la déposer,ils attirèrent tout les regard,mais Rogue l'a fit sortir tout de même.

* * *

Voilà Voilà,vous devez sûrement en avoir marre de le voir se ramasser des râteaux ,mais encore un peu de patience.

J'attends votre avis!

Amel:Lol Sting qui parle tout seul!,j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7. L'amour à percé mon cœur...mais ça fait mal.

Rogue soupira de fatigue, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur Yukino, principalement après être rentrés à la guilde.

Le brun se massa les tempes en se souvenant de la soirée qu'il avait passé.

_Flash Back. _

__Rogue-sama! Lâchez-moi! hurla Yukino. _

_La guilde était totalement déserte, seuls nos deux mages étaient présents. _

_Le dragon slayer consentit enfin à la laisser toucher le sol. _

_La constelationniste en profita pour s'enfuir. _

_Rogue soupira en l'entendant rire bêtement et il l'a suivi. _

__Attrape moi si tu peux! le nargua t-elle en montant les escaliers qui menait au chambres des quelques mages qui résidait là. _

_Rogue l'a vit entrer dans la chambre du brun et il commença à un peu paniquer. En arrivant dans ses appartements, il ne vit rien, interloqué il y fit un pas et soudainement, il sentit un poids sur son dos. Yukino venait de sauter sur lui. _

_Déséquilibré par le poids de la jeune fille, il s'étala, face contre terre, le rire cristallin de la mage aux clés emplissait ses oreilles. _

_Il réussit à se retourner sur le dos et, quand il voulu se redresser, il fut surpris de sentir Yukino le maintenir au sol. _

_Les mains fines et délicates de la jeune femme maintenaient ses épaules collées au sol tandis que ses jambes encadraient les cuisses de Rogue, ce qui créait une position assez ambiguë . _

_Ce qui était encore plus ambiguë, c'était le regard que lui lançait Yukino, ses yeux n'était plus aussi rieurs, embrumés par le désir. _

_Rogue déglutit. _

__Rogue-sama...ma robe vous plaît-elle? _

__Quoi? Heu... _

_Il jeta un regard confus à la robe mais ne si attarda pas vu que ce vêtement la mettaient un peu trop en valeur et que cela avait le don de le troubler. _

__Ouais... elle te va bien. _

__MENTEUR! _

_Rogue reçut une claque. _

_Choqué et déboussolé, le brun ne comprenait plus rien, il savait qu'elle était ivre mais de là à avoir ce genre de geste! _

_Le choc s'accentua encore plus quand il sentit les lèvres de Yukino se jeter sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec rage et désespoir. Rogue ne bougea pas, malgré que toutes les cellules de son être l'incitent au contraire. _

_Ce baiser fit resurgir chez lui des sentiments amoureux, et aussi son désir d'aller plus loin ' Beaucoup plus loin'. Même s'il aurait pu obtenir satisfaction dans une telle situation, il ne fit rien, il aimait trop Yukino pour profiter d'elle ainsi. L'alcool guidait sans aucun doute ses actes et jamais elle n'aurait fait ça en étant sobre. _

_Il l'a repoussa donc en la sentant déboutonner sa chemise. _

_Il s'extirpa de sa prise et la força à se relever. _

__Va te laver le visage dit-il durement. _

_Yukino fut visiblement contrariée et commença à lui frapper le torse avec ses poings. _

_Rogue ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, elle se stoppa seule, Yukino posa une main sur sa bouche et sans avoir le temps d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle vomit. _

_*** Fin du flash back*** _

Rogue regarda le visage endormit de la mage aux clés. Après avoir vomit, elle s'était endormie.

Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge pendu au mur, il était presque 9 heures du matin.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit la mage aux clés pour se réveiller, elle murmura d'ailleurs presqu'aussitôt:

_Ma tête !

Elle empoigna l'oreiller sous sa tête et y enfouis son visage.

_Ça va aller ?

La mage sursauta et se redressa avec violence, elle ne sut que trop tard que son mouvement avait été trop brusque, la douleur lui lacera le crâne.

Mais cette douleur ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer Rogue ,ce dernier s'installa au bord du lit avec un regard inquiet.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? questionna la tigresse.

_En faite c'est toi qui es dans ma chambre, fit-il remarquer.

En jetant un regard à l'endroit, Yukino se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle n'était pas dans ses appartements, et soudainement tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : allant de son bourrage de gueule jusqu'à son baiser.

Yukino rougit. Elle eut honte, très honte. Elle eut aussi très mal en se souvenant du rejet de Rogue, la mage eut soudain envie de pleurer.

_Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

_Non.

_Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, fit-il assez nerveux.

_...

_...

_Non mentit-elle.

_...

_Est ce que vous pouvez me laisser ?

_Heu...ouais.

Il s'en alla donc, même s'il s'agissait de sa chambre.

Yukino fondit en larme.

Tout espoir était aujourd'hui vain, son amour serait à jamais à sens unique.

Rogue s'éloigna au plus vide de cette chambre. Yukino l'avait embrassé. En plus d'avoir aimé ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y regoûter et cela le déprimait.

* * *

_Tu sembles abattu.

Le brun s'étonna de voir Sting devant lui.

_Tu peux parler, tu as vu ton état? fit remarquer le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

En effet, le blond avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux et portait encore ses vêtements d'hier, en plus débrayés bien sûr, il ne portait que la chemise, ouverte de quatre bouton et ne portait qu'un caleçon .

_Comment ça s'est passé avec la mage d'eau ?

Vu de la grimace que faisait que le blond, la mage de Fairy Tail n'avait pas été douce avec lui.

_Comment qualifier notre tête à tête? Hum...j'hésite entre désastre monumental ou cataclysme !

_À ce point?

_Ouais...je me suis prit un râteau...Encore... Et crois moi c'est plus douloureux qu'une baffe, ricana t-il amèrement.

_Pourquoi ne pas abandonner? Même si ce n'est pas ton habitude, c'est clair qu'elle n'est intéressée.

Cette phrase énerva Sting.

_Tu crois que tu es bien placé pour parler Monsieur-je-ne-vois-pas-ce-qui-est-pourtant-si-évident! Oh et puis merde! Tu ne comprends pas! décréta t-il en partant d'un pas rageur face à la mine perdue de son frère d'arme.

* * *

Toutes les guildes s'en étaient allées de Crocus.

Fairy Tail était l'une de ces guildes, la route jusqu'à Magnolia dura quelques heures.

Plusieurs roulottes menaient à Magnolia et dans l'une d'elle, se trouvait Gadjeel, à moitié mort à cause de son mal des transports, Mirajane, Lily et Juvia.

_Qu'est...ce qui...lui arrive? questionna le brun pointant du doigt Juvia.

La bleue n'avait pas prononcée un mot depuis leur départ d'Honeybone, elle semblait très morose et avait ce regard triste si caractéristique à son ancienne personne.

Mirajane préféra jouer la carte de l'ignorance, mais en réalité hier elle avait appris beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses.

_Flash Black_

_Soudainement la bleue entendit des voix aussi douces qu'une caresse, leur intonation était tendre, comme un appel, comme une mère qui appelait tendrement ces enfants pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison après qu'ils aient joué toute la journée dehors._

_Juvia s'extirpa de l'emprise des bras de Mirajane et se dirigea vers la balustrade._

_Au loin l'océan l'appelait._

_Complètement hypnotisé par cet appel, elle ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir passé une jambe par dessus la balustrade, ce n'est que quand Mira la tira en arrière qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait._

__Juvia! Parle-moi! S'il te plaît!_

_La bleue cessa d'entendre l'appel de l'océan et elle se réfugia dans les bras rassurant de Mira._

_Juvia pleura encore quelques temps jusqu'à être complètement vidée._

_Assise contre un mur, la barman attendait qu'elle se confit mais voyant que la mage d'eau gardait le silence, elle attaqua:_

__J'ai tout vu et j'ai entendu quelque bribes, lui révéla t-elle._

_Juvia ne la regarda même pas. Le regard perdu au lointain, elle commença à tout lui révéler :_

__Tout à commencé avant le début des Jeux..._

_Juvia déballa tout. Elle lui parla de ses rêves, de leur premier baiser, des gifles, de sa transformation en sirène, des nombreux râteaux qu'elle avait fait subir à Sting, le chant... Tout. Pendant tout ce temps, Mirajane, l'écouta patient, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois tant elle avait été choquée, surprise, et tout les adjectifs qui se rapportent à l'étonnement._

_Le couple Sting /Juvia était pour le moins...inattendu!_

_Mira avait des centaines de questions mais Juvia ne semblait pas capable d'y répondre, alors elle réprima cette envie de la questionner et remit l'interrogatoire pour plus tard._

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la fête des fiançailles de la princesse, Rogue ne cessait de ressasser son baiser avec Yukino en s'obligeant à penser qu'elle avait fait ça sous le coup de l'alcool .

Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de supporter cette situation, surtout que Yukino semblait très déprimée.

Effectivement Yukino était très abattue, elle savait déjà que Rogue ne l'aimait pas, mais au fond d'elle, un petit espoir subsistait, et cette espoir avait été atomisé au moment où il l'avait repoussé froidement.

Assise sur le ponton du port de Crocus, Yukino regardait la mer devant elle.

Un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Yukino comment ça va ?!

La voix enjouée de son maître retentit dans ses oreilles en même tempe que le bras affectueux du blond se posa sur ses épaules.

_Sting-sama?

_Comment vas-tu ?

_Euh bien...

_Si tu veux mentir à ton maître essaye au moins d'être crédible.

_Je ne mens pas...

_Mensonge...allez raconte tout à ton maître adoré !

_Vous semblez bien aller, remarqua t-elle, pourtant j'ai entendu dire que cela c'est mal passé avec la mage d'eau.

Le blond grimaça.

_Les nouvelles vont vite...Rogue ne sait dont pas tenir sa langue...

_Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé ?

_Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi mais de toi !

_Oui mais entendre vos problèmes me font oublier les miens...

_Très bien...si tu veux tout savoir je me suis prit le râteau du siècle.

_Et ?

_Et rien...j'ai posé mon ultimatum mais elle a continuée de me rejeter alors je suis parti...J'AI MA FIERTÉ !s'énerva t-il soudainement .Elle croit qu'elle peut m'envoyer balader!? Moi Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend?! Sous prétexte qu'elle est jolie et que je suis totalement fou d'elle, elle croit pouvoir me repousser!? Tu sais combien de personnes auraient abandonné avant moi? Des tas! Je veux dire...Léon-san de Lamia Scale lui courrait aussi après mais elle n'a jamais été si méchante avec lui! Je la voyais le repousser mais jamais comme elle faisait avec moi! Qu'est ce que j'ai de moins que ce tocard aux cheveux blanc?! Qu'est ce que j'ai de moins que ce crétin de Grey!? Non mais sérieux tu m'as vu!? Je suis beau, bien foutu, je pourrais avoir qui je veux! J'ai un regard magnifique! Même les hommes sont attirés par moi, c'est pour te dire à quel point j'ai du sex-appeal! Je suis marrant, pas trop bête et je lui ai montré que j'étais capable de prendre soin d'elle, alors pourquoi ne veut-elle pas moi … ?

Yukino prit son maître dans ses bras, sans se soucier de ceux qui pouvaient les regarder.

_Vous avez un chagrin d'amour Sting-sama.

_Non je vais bien...

_Vous me mentez et vous vous mentez à vous même.

_...

_Ça fait mal de se rendre compte que la personne avec qui vous voulez être ne vous regarde qu'avec ignorance et mépris, ça vous ronge, et le pire c'est que malgré tout vous l'aimez encore plus.

Yukino se sentit se faire doucement repousser.

_Tu devrais vraiment parler à Rogue.

_Rogue-sama? Pourquoi ? dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

_Ne joue pas à l'idiote, tout le monde sait que tu as des sentiments pour lui, fit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

_Toute le monde? paniqua t-elle.

_Sauf lui... Il est trop aveugle pour ça. Il déposa une main chaleureuse sur celle de la constelationniste.

_...Je ne peux pas lui dire...il m'a déjà repoussé.

_Quoi ?! Quand ?

_Le soir après la fête, j'étais totalement bourrée et je l'ai embrassée, il m'a repoussé. Je lui est fait croire que j'avais tout oublié lorsqu'il a essayé de me parler de cette soirée, fin de l'histoire!

Sting sembla réfléchir quelqu'un instant puis il déclara:

_Je connais assez Rogue pour te dire que s'est quelqu'un de très franc (un peu trop même) et que si tu l'avais embrassé, souvenir ou pas, il t'aurait clairement dit si tu ne l'intéressais pas. Mais il n'a rien fait …De plus, le connaissant, il t'a repoussé parce qu'il te respectait trop...quel con, moi si Juvia se jetait sur moi tu peux être sur que...euh... Enfin bref !

_Je préfères ne pas trop y croire... souffla la mage aux clés.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites?

Une voix contenant difficilement sa rage retentit derrière eux.

En allant se promener et un peu prendre l'air, Rogue ne se serait pas douté qu'il tomberait sur son maître et Yukino enlacés.

Rogue les avaient espionné tout le long de leur échange. Il avait été tellement absorbé de les voir ensemble se prendre dans les bras, se toucher...qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

_On parlait, fit le blond comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Je vois. Sting, suis moi.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre s'en alla sous le regard incompréhensif des deux autres. Le blond le suivit tout de même et quand ils disparurent du regard de la tigresse, le brun s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers son ami. Il le saisit par le col et lui dit :

_Ta mage d'eau t'a peut être lâché, mais Yukino n'est pas un substitut.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien?! questionna t-il avec colère en se dégageant.

_Je vous ai vu …

_Vu quoi?! Parler?! Se réconforter ?! Putain qu'est ce qui...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, se rendant compte d'une chose:

_Tu es jaloux !

Le brun eut un léger rougissement mais nia tout en bloc.

_N'importe quoi!

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_Tu peux t'enfuir Rogue mais je connais la vérité !

'Il n'a jamais été doué avec ses sentiments...mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour ses deux là...'

Une idée diabolique se profila dans son esprit.

À Fairy Hills Mirajane faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de Juvia.

_Juvia tu ne vas pas bien.

_Qu'est ce que vous racontez Mira-san? fit la bleue en continuant de se peigner devant son miroir.

_Il pleut...cela prouve que tu ne vas pas bien.

Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre.

_Juvia se porte très bien !

_Alors pourquoi semble tu sur le point de pleurer?! Même quand tu es avec Grey !

Juvia était perdue, elle se sentait mal, elle avait envie de pleurer tout le temps et elle ne pensait presque plus à Grey malgré tous ses efforts. Au milieu de sa chambre peuplée d'affiche à l'effigie de Grey, elle s'y sentait étrangère.

La mage d'eau ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez elle.

_Si tu aimes Sting, tu devrais aller le voir !

_Juvia n'aime que...

_...Grey! Oui, je sais, mais rends toi à l'évidence, si tu aimes Grey, tu aimes aussi Sting .

_Juvia a déjà fait son choix...Juvia choisit Grey-sama.

_...Mais est-ce que Grey ressent ce genre de chose pour toi ?

_...

_Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que le fait d'aimer un autre homme, fragilise ce que tu ressens pour Grey ? Je veux dire...si tu l'aimais tant que ça tu n'aurais pas pleuré quand Sting était parti. Si tu aimais Grey... tu n'aurais pas embrassé Sting.

_Juvia n'aime pas Sting-san...murmura t-elle troublée par les paroles du barman, elle le déteste, elle ...elle...elle

Elle aimait son sourire arrogant, sa tignasse blonde, ses phrases romantiques mais parfois très ironiques, elle aimait la lumière qu'il dégageait...

Elle était entrain de...

Quelques heures après Juvia était allé à la guilde en quête de réponse. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Sting, elle ce le refusait, seul Grey comptait, et elle devait se le prouver. Juvia allait tout faire pour.

Alors armée de tout son courage, elle décida de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Se confesser à Grey.

Elle ouvrit les portes et elle eut sa cible dans son viseur presque immédiatement.

Elle s'avança vers Grey d'un pas assuré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cœur battait à une vitesse tout à fait normal en voyant Grey, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a encore trois mois.

_Grey-sama !

Ce dernier cessa de se bagarrer avec Natsu et lui prêta attention, dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui, elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

_Juvia qu'est ce que...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Juvia. Le baiser fut une valse, que dis-je un festival de...rien du tout, aucune émotion, à part un peu de gêne devant le visage choqué de Grey.

Elle se détacha de lui et s'excusa.

Juvia avait été déçut de ne rien ressentir, elle avait attendu ce premier baiser depuis si longtemps, et quand enfin elle avait eu la chance d'embrasser son Grey-sama, elle avait juste ressentit du vide.

Malgré tout, elle était certaine d'une chose :

Elle ressentait qu'un poids avait quitté ces épaules.

Comme si le fait de ne rien ressentir pendant le baiser avec Grey l'a soulageait.

Elle voulait voir Sting, son cœur le lui dictait, elle avait peur mais elle voulait le voir,.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais l'idée ne plus jamais le revoir la rendait malade.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois Juvia accepta l'idée que peut être avait-elle des sentiments pour Sting. (nda: Enfin!).

_Juvia écoute, lui dit Grey les joues roses et d'un ton gêné.

C'était visible qu'il était mal à l'aise.

_Tu es quelqu'un de formidable mais...

Grey ne s'intéressait pas à elle, la fée aurait dû écouter Sting et s'en rendre compte bien avant. Même si elle aimait Grey pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Juvia réalisa que ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient atténués depuis que Sting avait fait éruption dans sa vie, elle avait utilisée Grey comme excuse pour nier ses sentiments pour Sting.

_C'est bon Juvia a comprit.

Cela lui faisait un peu mal de se rendre compte aussi tard que l'homme le plus important de sa vie n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, mais elle s'en remettrait.

La jeune fille de la pluie quitta le bâtiment, décidée à aller prendre un train pour Crocus avant de changer d'avis.

_Juvia!

La bleue s'arrêta en entendant la voix de la barman.

_Juvia j'ai vu ce que tu as fait, ça signifie quoi ?

_Ça signifie que...que Juvia part à Crocus.

Mirajane eut un magnifique sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

_Bonne chance ma chérie !

Juvia lui rendit son étreinte, elle savait que son départ allait avoir beaucoup d'impact sur sa vie.

Juvia arriva à Crocus en fin d'après midi.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur l'horizon, elle prit un grand bol d'air avant de sortir de la gare.

Elle se sentait stressée, elle avait agit sans réfléchir et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à Crocus elle semblait se rappeler tout les choses qu'elle avait dite à Sting.

_'Et si il me repoussait'_

Elle chassa cette pensée, elle ne pouvait de tout façon pas reculer.

Juvia avança donc et se retrouva au beau milieu de la ville, la mage se dirigea vers Sabertooth, elle utilisa même un raccourci pour y accéder plus rapidement, elle devait passer par une ruelle et devant un bar pour arriver plus rapidement chez les tigres. Son cœur lui, battait des records de vitesse tellement elle était excitée.

Dans les rues de Crocus Sting et Yukino marchaient en silence.

La mage aux clés était très intriguée.

Le blond lui avait demandé de l'accompagner mais elle ne savait pas ou ni même pourquoi.

Au bout de cinq minute, le blond s'arrêta devant un bar.

_Tu sais Yukino je t'ai toujours beaucoup appréciée, tu es gentille, mignonne et très intelligente.

La mage rougit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle recevait de tel compliment, elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Sting se penchait vers elle et encore moins pourquoi il l'embrassait.

Sting sourit en sentant projeter vers l'arrière, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit quand son dos toucha le sol, il garda son sourire, devant lui se trouvait un Rogue enragé comme jamais et à moitié transformé en mode Dragon force.

Le blond se releva et déclara :

_Je vous laisse.

_Quoi? Balbutia Yukino sans comprendre.

_Yukino je te laisse la suite, demande à Rogue pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Le brun sembla se calmer à ces mots, Sting lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

_'Du pure génie et pourtant si classique! Faire réagir Rogue en titillant sa jalousie !'_

Sting avait donné rendez vous à Rogue devant ce bar et le timing où il était arrivé avait été parfait, cette mise en scène valait vraiment la peine, ainsi Yukino arrêterait de déprimer.

Ce que Sting ne soupçonnait pas, c'est qu'une deuxième personne avait vu cette mise en scène.

Juvia n'avait pas cherchée à en savoir plus, elle avait vu Sting embrasser Yukino et elle s'était

enfuit en voyant Rogue s'approcher d'eux.

Elle avait juste commencée à courir.

Elle se sentait profondément vide, comme si elle avait tout perdu, son cœur ne lui avait jamais autant fait mal que maintenant, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus si bien qu'elle s'étala à terre.

Quelques goûtes de pluie s'abattirent d'abord doucement sur la ville fleurie puis une énorme averse se déversa.

Juvia pleura à terre comme une pathétique pauvre chose, les gens autour d'elle ne la voyait pas et tentait de fuir la pluie.

Fuir la pluie...

Toujours la même rengaine. Étais-ce à cause de ça qu'il avait préféré une constelationniste ? Parce qu'en plus de le traiter mal, elle était fade et sombre ?

Frappant le sol de ses poings elle poussa un cri rendu silencieux par le bruit de la pluie.

Elle se sentait déchirée et cette douleur sourde n'allait pas la quitter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:

«Juvia »

Une voix douce et rassurante, une voix maternelle la fit lever la tête.

«Juvia»

Cette voix était chaude et cette voix encourageante continua:

« Viens à moi...ma fille »

Juvia se leva, ses genoux tremblaient, tout son être frissonnait mais elle s'enfichait.

«Viens à moi et tu n'auras plus jamais mal »

Juvia se mit courir comme jamais elle l'avait fait avant, elle ne croisa personne, et suivit son instinct qui la mena à l'un des pontons du port de Crocus.

«Juvia»

Sa raison s'envola, son cœur qui lui causait tant de peine, fut fermement emprisonné quelque part.

Une seule chose subsistait: son envie d'oublier, oublier sa douleur, Sting, Grey, sa guilde, les hommes et même la terre entière.

Devant elle l'océan était plus beau que jamais, légèrement troublé par la pluie qui tombait dessus. Mais la mer était toujours là, belle, vaste, majestueuse et fière.

La mer l'appelait, et elle n'hésita pas à y répondre.

Elle se déshabilla avec hâte et elle plongea dans l'eau.

**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur. **

**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

**Oh mes sœurs approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans, Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans. Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**

**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur **

Quand Juvia se transforma en sirène, elle ne ressentit plus rien.

Absolument aucune émotion s'apparentant à la tristesse.

Guidée par la mer maternelle, elle nagea. S'éloignant des côtes, de la civilisation, de Sting et noyant dans les eaux profondes sa peine et les appels de son cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8 . Un début de solution.

Aux alentours de 21h, assis seul à une table Sting vu arriver Rogue et Yukino dans la guilde main dans la main. Le blond eut un sourire satisfait à l'arrivée du nouveau couple.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre et la constelationniste s'assirent sur le banc en face du sien.

-Je suppose que l'on doit te remercier, marmonna Rogue.

-Tu supposes bien!

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... sans vous, Sting-san, aucun de nous n'aurait fait le premier pas...

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Peut-être que je peux vous aider avec Juvia-san! fit Yukino

-Ah non merci ! Je préfère faire ça à ma sauce! J'ai déjà d'ailleurs une idée. Je lui ai peut être dit que je laissais tomber mais je n'abandonne jamais.

-Je suis sûr que c'est encore un plan foireux, fit Rogue.

-Tu me connais si bien ! Ce plan sera le dernier, si je n'arrive pas à la séduire après ça... Ben je ne sais pas...

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? questionna la tigresse.

-Je vais débarquer dans sa guilde, aller droit devant elle, et là, je lui demanderai de sortir avec moi!

-Elle va te tuer, dirent le nouveau couple.

Sting ricana en quittant la table, laissant le petit couple seul.

Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la mage aux clés, Yukino lui saisit sa main.

-Je suis tellement heureuse...

Yukino se souvint alors de comment leur confrontation s'était passé.

_***Flash Back***_

_Sting sourit en sentant projeter vers l'arrière, malgré la douleur que cela provoqua, il garda son sourire, devant lui se trouvait un Rogue enragé comme jamais et avec la Dragon force à moitié activée._

_Le blond se releva et déclara :_

_-Je vous laisse._

_-Quoi? balbutia Yukino sans comprendre._

_-Yukino je te confis la suite, demande donc à Rogue pourquoi il agit ainsi._

_Suite à ces sages paroles, Sting s'en alla et les laissa seuls._

_Yukino était encore abasourdie, Sting l'avait embrassée! Et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit ce n'était pour ces beaux yeux mais pour provoquer Rogue, la mage aux cheveux blanc se demanda pourquoi Rogue avait l'air si furieux._

_Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par un Rogue aux yeux rougeoyant de rage, sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il la devança._

_-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te toucher !?_

_-Q-Quoi..mais c'est pas ma f-faute, bafouilla t-elle en déglutissant._

_Cette réponse ne suffit visiblement pas à Rogue, qui était en colère de s'être fait piégé par Sting ainsi._

_-Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi, demanda soudainement Yukino._

_-Ça ne te regarde pas, fit-il sèchement._

_Il tourna les talons et il commença à s'éloigner de sa camarade, mais cette dernière bien décidée à avoir une réponse, l'empoigna durement et l'obligea à se stopper._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que Sting-san m'aie embrassé ?_

_-Rien, ça m'est égal!_

_-Alors pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi?_

_- Lâche-moi bordel! s'énerva t-il en s'arrachant de sa prise._

_Profondément blessée Yukino due se contrôler pour ne pas fondre en larme, mais malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute la froideur dont elle était capable, elle n'en pouvait plus._ _Elle craqua et laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps contenues._

_-Yukino, la voix de Rogue était plus douce, toute colère avait disparu._

_Il tenta de faire un geste réconfortant, comme la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, mais cette dernière recula avec véhémence._

_-Ne me touchez pas!_

_Yukino renifla._

_-Je n'en peux plus, sanglota la mage. Je n'arrive plus à supporter votre froideur et votre mépris !_

_Le brun fut peiné en voyant le visage déformé par les larmes de sa nakama._

_-Vous savez quoi, fit-elle riant amèrement, j'ai mentis, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit du bal._

_Ses sanglots redoublèrent en se souvenant du râteau magistral qu'elle s'était pris._

_-Yukino, arrête de pleurer je t'en prie... souffla t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_Dès qu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se prit un coup de poing dans la figure de la blanche._

_Yukino fut choquée par son geste. Elle voulait juste tenir le brun éloigné d'elle, elle ne voulait plus souffrir et même si la mage aux clés était consciente que ce n'était pas la faute de Rogue s'il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler._

_Le brun saisit le visage en larme de Yukino, la sortant de ses réflexions. Cette dernière rougit violemment en voyant le peu de distances entre leur deux visage et encore plus, lorsque Rogue approcha ses lèvres des siennes._

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai agis de cette manière ?_

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il l'embrassa. Son baiser était doux, il ne voulait aucunement la brusquer. Fermant les yeux, il anticipa un deuxième coup de poing._

_Mais il fut agréablement étonné quand elle se mit à répondre à son baiser._

_L'échange était mouillé par les larmes de Yukino mais c'était tellement agréable. Ils avaient attendu cela depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et la satisfaction d'obtenir enfin ce qu'ils désiraient éloignait la gène, la maladresse de ce premier baiser. Lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit sentir, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Leur front collé à celui de l'autre, la respiration hachée, ils se regardaient._

_-Je t'aime, souffla Yukino entre deux respirations._

_Rogue recula, étonné._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, murmura la mage, soudainement incertaine du baiser._

_Mais tous ses doutes furent balayés par le sourire béat qu'il affichait._

_Le brun la souleva dans les airs, la fit tournoyer et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se pencha vers elle et lui dévora les lèvres avec passion._

* * *

Sting attendu une semaine avant de se décider à passer à l'action, ce matin-là quand il quitta sa guilde, tous les mages de Sabertooth avaient étés mis au courant de son plan (merci Rogue) et étaient venus certains pour l'encourager d'autre juste par curiosité.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Orga.

-Nous aussi dirent Yukino et Rogue.

-Je sens que tu vas encore te prendre un râteau et que je vais devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère, soupira Lector.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste!

-Non mais maître sérieusement...que feriez-vous si elle vous rejette...cette fois-ci aussi?

-...

-... Alors ?

-J'abandonnerais les femmes en devant moine ! Ou en devenant gay, j'hésite encore, plaisanta t-il.

_'C'est lui, le grand maître de Sabertooth ?' _pensèrent Rogue, Yukino, Orga et Lector, un peu blasés.

Avec le temps Sting avait appris à ranger sa fierté, même si cette dernière lui criait de laisser tomber cette fille, son cœur, lui, ne perdait pas espoir , malgré tous les mots blessants, malgré la douleur, malgré son cœur piétiné, malgré tout cela, Sting ne voulait pas abandonner. Ce n'était pas son genre ! Il était quand même le maître de Sabertooth bon sang !

En arrivant à Magnolia, il acheta un bouquet de fleurs sous les conseils de Yukino.

Rogue s'était senti obligé d'en acheter pour sa belle et dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné il alla lui en chercher et revint avec un gros bouquet en mains.

Ils étaient vraiment mignons, à rougir comme deux ados. Yukino qui bafouillait un merci en l'embrassant sur la joue et un Rogue trop digne pour sauter de joie, mais qui n'avait pas pu refréner son sourire.

Quand le petit groupe arriva près de la guilde des fées, Orga passa une main dans les cheveux de son maître pour arranger sa tignasse, Yukino arrangea la tenue du blond et Rogue vérifia qu'aucune fleur n'était fanée.

-C'est bon les gars! soupira t-il.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et poussa les portes de l'établissement. Il ne fut que peu surpris en voyant la bagarre qui s'y déroulait.

-STING !

Ce cri venait de Natsu, le fils d'Igneel. Ce dernier évita in extremis une table et se précipita vers le blond.

-Salut Natsu-san! Sourit-il.

Le plus âgé lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sous les protestations d'Orga, en lui demandant de ces nouvelles.

-Je vais bien...hum...tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Juvia-san ?

-Juvia ? J'sais pas.

-Sting-san !

La voix de Mirajane parvint aux oreilles du tigre malgré le bruit ambiant, cette dernière tenait un plateau dans sa main gauche et évitait les chaises, les tables ou les mages qui étaient susceptibles d'atterrir sur elle.

Rapidement elle le rejoint et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Comment va Juvia? Est-elle à Fairy Hills? C'est pour quoi les fleurs? Tu ne vas déjà pas la demander en mariage ? Si? fit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Quoi ? fit-il troublé.

-Inutile de jouer aux ignorants, je suis au courant de tout! Il s'est passé quoi d'ailleurs quand elle est allée te rejoindre à Crocus il y a une semaine? Elle t'a sauté dans les bras? Ou ...

Sting blanchit et laissa tomber son bouquet.

-Comment ça elle est partie à Crocus? l'interrompit-il.

* * *

Toute la guilde s'était calmée, assis autour du bar, les mages discutaient avec Makarov de la situation.

-Donc si j'ai tout compris Juvia était censée être partie te retrouver à Crocus, fit le vieil homme.

-Mais pourquoi? questionna Grey.

-Pour se déclarer à Sting, souffla Mirajane

-QUOI ?

Tous tombaient des nues. Juvia et Sting? Ensemble?

-Pardon? suffoqua Erza, ça date depuis quand ce délire ?

-Depuis les grands jeux magiques, avertit Gadjeel en sortant de l'ombre.

-C'est du pur délire, marmonna Lucy totalement choquée.

-J'avoue, souffla Levy dans le même état que son amie.

-Pendant que vous parler ,Juvia-san est dans la nature! Qui sait ce qui lui arrivé!? Merde! s'impatienta Sting.

-On va la retrouver, fit Rogue en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Comment? On l'a peut-être enlevé?

-Ne nous emballons pas, essayons de nous calmer... Si on avait kidnappé Juvia, quelqu'un aurait forcément demandé une rançon ou on aurait déjà eut de ses nouvelles, donc il y a peu de chances que ce soit ça, conclut Makarov.

-Alors où est-elle? Si elle était venue me voir, alors pourquoi n'est t-elle jamais arrivé à destination ?

-...

-Et si elle était arrivé à destination murmura Yukino.

-Quoi? Si elle l'était allée à Crocus elle serait venue me voir!

-Mais... si elle avait vu une chose qui l'avait fait fuir de Crocus.

-Une chose qui l'a fait fuir Crocus? Comme qu...

Le blond pâlit comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-NON! hurla t-il en frappant son poing sur le comptoir, elle n'a pas pu voir ça! fit totalement désemparé.

-Voir quoi? questionna Lucy.

-Sting-san m'a embrassé, murmura timidement Yukino.

-Quoi?! s'écrièrent Gadjeel et Mira.

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague, s'énerva la barman, faisant frissonner les gens présents.

-C'était pour nous aider, fit le dragon slayer de l'ombre, c'était sa façon à lui, de nous aider à nous déclarer .

Il saisit la main de sa petite amie, qui semblait se blâmer de ce qui s'était passé.

-Quelle technique débile! grogna Gadjeel.

-Il faut à tout prix la retrouver! On va commencer par publier des annonces, fit Levy.

-Je vais essayer de joindre Léon, peut-être qu'elle est allé le voir.

-Bonne idée, Lucy.

-On va essayer de réunir toutes les personnes qui sont susceptibles de l'avoir vu …

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir... Je ne sais pas si cela aidera mais récemment Juvia s'est découverte une nouvelle nature... C'est une sirène.

-D'accord...fit Erza, d'abord Juvia a une relation cachée avec le maître de Sabertooth, ensuite elle n'aime plus Grey et maintenant c'est une sirène... C'est trop d'information en dix minutes.

-Comment ça ce fait, pourquoi nous a t-elle caché ça ? s'exclama Lisanna.

-Cette idiote pensait être un monstre, révéla Gadjeel, elle s'en veut encore de l'incident de l'onsen.

-Quel incident? questionna Grey.

-Il y a quelques semaines de cela Rogue, Yukino, Lector, Frosh et moi étions venus nous relaxer dans un onsen... J'y ai croisé Juvia-san... et je... et je lui demandé de me chanter le chant de mes rêves...

-Hein? Quel chant ? demanda Natsu.

-J'expliquerais ça plus tard... Bref. Elle l'a chanté et elle s'est transformée sous mes yeux! Pour qu'elle ne soit pas découverte, je l'ai emmené dans la salle de bain de ma chambre et j'ai averti Gadjeel...

-Nous cherchions un moyen de la faire retrouver son apparence humaine, reprit Rogue, Yukino à eut l'idée de la faire chanter pour avoir si cela aurait l'effet inverse, mais le chant lui ai monté à la tête et elle a hypnotisé tous les hommes de la pièce, elle a ensuite attaqué Yukino au bras …

-Nous avons finalement réussit à lui faire retrouver une apparence humaine en la faisant sécher, conclut Gadjeel.

-Cela ne nous avance en rien dans notre affaire, fit Makarov.

-Non totalement en rien, souffla Sting abattu.

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Magnolia, tous les mages avaient étés mobilisés, pour commencer le travail de recherche, mais aux alentours de minuit, ils avaient tous étés renvoyés chez eux, les recherches continueraient demain.

Les tigres avaient été invités à rester à Fairy Hills, Orga était reparti à la guilde pour informer les autres de la situation, Rogue, Yukino et les chats étaient déjà partit se coucher, tandis que Sting était encore à la guilde, à broyer du noir.

Il n'avait même pas envie de boire pour noyer sa peine.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Juvia avait enfin cédé, elle était allée le rejoindre, après tant de semaines à soupirer pour elle, mais il avait tout gâché.

-Sting.

Il leva les yeux, devant lui se tenaient Erza, Lisanna, Lucy et Grey.

-Juvia est notre amie et nous n'avons pas été capable de voir ce qui lui arrivait, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de savoir, déclara Erza.

Le blond poussa un soupir épuisé.

-Tout a commencé avec des rêves. Et une sirène et un pirate...

* * *

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Lucy se rappelait des paroles de Sting.

Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude étrange de Juvia au bal.

En rentrant dans son appartement plongé dans le noir, elle se fraya un chemin sans même se cogner et elle décida de rejoindre son lit douillet.

-Lucy.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

La blonde alluma sa lampe de chevet et brandit une clé, mais elle se calma en voyant que ce n'était que Loke.

-C'est quoi cette manie de passer sans arrêt ta porte, sans me demander mon avis.

-J'aime simplement passer du temps avec toi ma princesse ! expliqua t-il d'une main sur le cœur. Bref, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est parce que Plue m'a rapporté que les choses n'allait pas bien.

-Oui Juvia a disparue, lui révéla t-elle tristement

-Quoi? Que lui est-il arrivé?

-C'est une longue histoire...

-J'ai tout mon temps…

Lucy lui expliqua la situation en passant les détails en une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

Loin des rivages des hommes, loin de toute civilisation, se trouvait une île, totalement isolée du monde.

Les étoiles n'avaient jamais autant brillé ailleurs qu'en ce lieu étrange, les bruits de la nuit et celui des vagues étaient les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence qui régnait en ce lieu.

Accrochée au rocher d'une grotte, une sirène peignait ses longs cheveux bleus, le regard vide, à ses côtés d'autres créatures des eaux effectuaient le même geste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Lucy dormait encore dans son lit, Natsu n'était pas venu squatter son lit pour une fois, le dragon slayer ayant préféré resté au côté de Sting qui ne voulait pas rentrer à Fairy Hills pour aller dormir. Mais la blonde ne put pas profiter de son sommeil aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu, car elle fut plus ou moins secouée violemment, elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à donner un pied bien placé à cet idiot de Natsu, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

-Loke ?

-Lucy debout! J'ai raconté toute l'histoire de Juvia à Aquarius et elle a quelque chose à vous dire, ça va sûrement vous aider à la retrouver.

Lucy ne ce laissa pas dire deux fois.

Sting était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa belle bleu, Mirajane essayait de le consoler en lui disant que si elle avait disparue de son plein gré, cela signifierait qu'elle allait bien, et Gadjeel avait rétorqué que dans la douleur elle avait pu faire une bêtise, replongeant le morale de tous plus bas que terre.

-Les gars !

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur une Lucy essoufflée, elle se dirigea vers le bar, où elle versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et où elle plongea la clé d'Aquarius.

Quelque seconde plus tard l'esprit aquatique apparu en lançant un regard noir à sa propriétaire.

-Je te le ferais payer plus tard cet affront, grogna l'esprit à une Lucy apeurée.

-Lucy qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna Levy et attirant le regard de la blonde sur elle.

-Elle peut nous aider à retrouver Juvia.

À ces mots Sting se précipita vers l'esprit.

-Comment? questionna t-il avec hâte.

Une bonne partie de la guilde forma un petit attroupement devant Aquarius pour l'écouter.

-Voilà, débuta l'esprit, quand Loke m'a dit que Juvia était en réalité une sirène, je n'ai été qu'a demi étonnée.

-Pourquoi? fit Lucy.

-Quand elle est venue dans le monde des esprits, je l'ai entendu chantonner un air caractéristique aux sirènes mais sur le moment j'ai cru mettre trompée…

-En quoi ça nous dit où elle est? intervînt Sting.

-En tant qu'esprit marin, j'en connais beaucoup sur les créatures qui peuplent le monde océanique, et surtout sur les sirènes, comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai revêtu leur forme. À ce que Loke m'a dit Juvia aurait au un chagrin d'amour et je pense sans aucun doute qu'elle s'est enfuie dans l'océan.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? demanda Lucy

-Sachez que la toute première sirène était en réalité une femme normale, expliqua l'esprit devant les yeux étonnés des différents mages présents. Elle venait d'un simple village d'où elle était connue pour sa beauté, sa joie de vivre et son innocence mais aussi car elle était la plus inaccessible par son rang. Enfin jusqu'au jour où un beau jeune homme riche d'un lointain pays lui fasse la Cour. Elle en tomba éperdument amoureuse et ils décidèrent de se marier une semaine après leur rencontre.

Lors de la nuit de noce, sur un bateau, on raconte que l'homme l'aurait poignardé, alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool, elle aurait réussit à lui échapper en passant par dessus bord.

Pendant qu'elle se noyait et perdait de son sang, elle aurait rencontré un démon marin qui attiré par le sang, vînt à elle. Charmé par sa beauté ce dernier accepta de lui sauver la vie et de l'aider à se venger. Le démon l'aurait ainsi pourvu d'une queue de poisson qui aurait le don de fasciner et d'une voix pour hypnotiser et des canines aiguisées pour tuer ses proies.

Dès le lendemain elle retrouva son ex-mari et le tua, sans se douter qu'elle prendrait goût à tuer, sans se douter qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais retourner sur la terre ferme. On dit aussi qu'elle aurait piégé un homme pour qu'elle lui fasse un enfant et qu'elle aurait fui vers l'océan et ainsi perpétué sa race.

-Il y a quelque chose que je me demande… Pourquoi Juvia ne s'est-elle transformée que maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant ?fit Levy.

-Une sirène ressent la transformation qu'à l'âge adulte.

-Mais oui c'est logique car nous sommes resté 7 ans endormis, et avant cela elle restait encore une adolescente, fit remarquer Lucy, c'est pour cela que ça, c'est manifesté que maintenant.

-Okay elle est dans l'eau mais où? questionna Gadjeel.

Un long silence accueillit sa question.

-Je crois savoir où elle est, marmonna Sting, dans mes rêves je vois une île...une île où se trouvent plusieurs sirènes.

-Parfait ! On peut commencer par là ! Ce serait un bon début et on trouvera peut-être une piste qui nous amènerait vers Juvia, s'enthousiasma Levy. Elle est où cette île ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Dans mon rêve, nous partons d'une ville dont je ne connais pas le nom et nous faisons un trajet... mais je n'y ai jamais fait attention.

-Et si nous arrivions à découvrir vers où se dirige le bateau...

- Oui mais comment Levy ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'une méthode comme l'hypnose, qui permettrait d'analyser les rêves.

-Tu penses que si on analyse mon rêve on découvrira le chemin qui mène à l'île ?

-Je crois...il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui sache faire ce genre de chose.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, révéla Makarof.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta Sting en se levant.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui à fait un travaille magnifique sur ce chapitre :)**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus,n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions à la prochaine pour la suite!

Amel:J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu,merci de continuer à suivre mes histoires,ça fait chaud au cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Gros remerciement kazenoseiren!

* * *

Chapitre9. Dans le rêve de Sting.

La forêt de Magnolia, si tranquille et paisible habituellement était maintenant troublée par des cris perçants.

-Dégagez de ma propriété !

Comme nous pouvons tous le deviner, cette phrase avait été prononcée par nulle autre que Polyussica.

Sting se prit un coup de balai sans même broncher, Yukino se cachait derrière son petite-ami, voulant se protéger d'un hypothétique coup de la guérisseuse des Fées.

-Mon nom est Sting Eucliffe, maître de Sabertooth.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Beugla la veille femme en le rouant de coup, je ne suis pas un ermite à ce point, je sais qui tu es !

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, Makarov m'a dit d'allée vous voir de sa part.

Les tigres avaient préférés y aller à trois.

-Quel idiot maugréa t-elle en lâchant son balai.

-Juvia Lokser a disparue, lui expliqua Yukino.

-Je me souviens d'elle, c'est la fille aux cheveux bleus qui traîne avec celui qui se déshabille.

-Hum ouais...je crois avoir un moyen de la retrouver mais j'ai besoin de plonger dans mon subconscient pour ça.

La guérisseuse le jaugea du regard quelques secondes, il semblait fort mais à la fois très désemparé, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage._ 'Cette mage d'eau doit être vraiment importante pour causer tant de troubles au prétentieux maître de Sabertooth'_.

-Entrez.

Les membres de Sabertooth s'exécutèrent.

-Comment planifiez-vous de la retrouver, questionna Polyussica ?

Sting expliqua tout ce qui concernait son rêve et qu'il voulait y replonger pour découvrir le trajet jusqu'à l'île tout en jetant un regard à la pièce.

L'endroit était petit et ressemblait à une cabane dans les arbres, principalement parce que arbre passait en travers du salon et se perdait jusqu'au toit. La décoration était composée essentiellement de bocaux, de parchemin, de livre et de quelque meuble en bois.

Elle les mena à un petit canapé où elle ordonna au blond de s'y couché.

Dès que cela fut fait la rosée commença à lui parler d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Relaxe-toi... Bien. Vide-toi complètement l'esprit…

-Oui.

La guérisseuse lui posa quelques questions s'il l'avait déjà fait quelque chose qui y ressemble ou pas et s'il avait des troubles magiques, physique.

-As-tu des troubles mentaux comme perte de la mémoire, ou autres ?

- Non.

A cette réponse Rogue se mit à tousser et Yukino suite à cela se mit à pouffer. Sting leur envoya un regard meurtrier. Il cessa de leur prêter attention quand Polyussica recommença à parler.

-Fermez les yeux...voilà c'est bien...et concentrez vous sur ma voix...racontez moi votre rêve …

-Ça commence avec moi me réveillant dans un vieil appartement...

-Dans qu'elle ville se trouve cet appartement, quelque chose, un détail pourrait nous éclairer...

- Il y pleins de gens qui vendent sur le marché…Il y a aussi un port, pleins de maison, ...

-...

-Je crois que nous sommes à Magnolia...

-Bien maintenant vous allez vous concentrer sur le trajet que vous avez effectué...quand je frapperais des mains deux fois, vous serez sur le bateau.

Une fois que Polyussica claqua des mains, le souffle de Sting devint plus régulier, et son visage se détendit. Il s'était endormi.

_*** Rêve***_

_Ce matin là Sting se réveilla brusquement , il ne se souvenait même pas de la cause de se réveille précipité , il secoua la tête et regarda son environnement ,il était dans un petit appartement en bois et seul une fenêtre fournissait la lumière , son lit n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de paille assemblé et un drap crasseux, il se souleva tout courbaturé ,mais ne s'en soucia pas , et il manqua d'écraser un rat qui fuyait son chat Lector, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre et y passa sa tête ,il était à l'étage et avait donc une vue d'ensemble sur le paysage en contre bas ._

_Il y avait d'abord la ville, les cris des marchands faisait écho, les étalages regorgeait des plus beaux fruits, les gens était joyeux et actif comme d'habitude, le soleil caressa sa chevelure blonde hérissé__,__ ses yeux bleus brillait tandis qu'il ''profitait'' de l'odeur, un mélange entre la crasse de son appartement et entre l'air frais de dehors._

_Soudain retentit un bruit, celui d'un bateau, au loin s'étendait le port._

_Ah le port, l'eau, les poissonniers, les pêcheurs, les bateaux tous plus gros les uns que les autres, l'odeur de transpiration des marins et les marins...Ah les marins..._

__Bordel de merde!_

_Se souvenant tout coup d'un détail, il sortit sa tête de la fenêtre, poussa un second jurons, s'empara d'une tunique blanche délavé, de son chapeau, de son épée et de son fidèle chat prénommé Lector._

_Il commença une course folle pour sortir de son immeuble, il sauta une à une les marches en bois, bouscula quelque voisin qui ne se gênait pas de lançait des jurons vers le blond et il se retrouva dehors._

_Vous devez tous vous demander la raison d'un tel empressement. _

_Et bien voilà, Sting Eucliffe, jeune homme de 18 ans et également pirate de son état, était censé prendre la mer aujourd'hui et ça depuis le levé du jour, mais évidement que vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il était en retard._

_Le blond savait que son équipage ne l'attendrait pas longtemps avant de s'en aller, c'est pourquoi il courrait comme un fou à travers les rues. Il sautait des étalages, volait des pommes et les mangeaient en fuyant les marchants en colère, il manqua de faire tomber son chat six fois, il bouscula une dizaine de personne, reçu des injures et c'est essoufflé, qu'il arriva devant son embarcation:_

_Un magnifique vaisseau de premier rang que lui et ses amis avaient dérobés au cours d'une bataille._

_-Eucliffe enfin te voilà!_

_Il leva les yeux et reconnu son camarade Grey Fullbuster, un brun qui lui est âgée de 19 ans , il n'était vêtu seulement que d'un pantalon auquel une épée était accrochée , il se tenait sur la hune du bateau ._

_-Si tu te casse la gueule Fullbuster je vais rigoler !_

_-Non c'est moi qui vais me marrer parce que le Capitaine va te casser la gueule._

_'Merde' _

_C'est craintif qu'il monta sur le vaisseau, il déposa son chat sur le sol et ce dernier s'empressa de s'en aller._

_-Eucliffe! _

_Il se tourna vers et vu son Capitaine:_

_Gildarts Clive .Grand, baraqué, roux et super effrayant quand il était énervé._

_-Tu sais depuis combien de temps on aurait dû partir !_

_-Heu depuis plus d'une heure ?_

_-Faux ! Aller à ton poste ! M'enfin c'est moins pire que ce demeuré de Dragneel qui n'est toujours pas là._

_Sting s'en alla sans discuter et rejoins à l'avant du bateau son meilleur ami Rogue Cheney, Il était couvert d'une cape noire et comme le blond il portait une tunique, _

_-Encore en retard fut le seul salut auquel Sting eu droit de la par du brun aux yeux rouge._

_-Je me demande encore pourquoi tu en as étonné, fit la voix très agaçante de Gadjeel Redfox._

_- Ferme-la crétin !_

_-Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre abruti ?_

_-Tu m'as prit pour la salamandre ou quoi ? Je ne me bats pas pour des raisons aussi stupides !_

_-Arrêtez un peu vous deux, allez plutôt à vos poste avant que le Capitaine n'arrive._

_L'argument de Rogue convaincu les deux hommes._

_Gadjeel était le second brun aux yeux rubis, mais à la différence de Rogue, lui avait des tonnes de piercings sur le visage et avait de long cheveux qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, il était âgée tout de 19 ans tout comme Grey. Ce dernier grimpa à une corde rapidement et alla aider au déploiement des voiles, Sting lui alla aider à lever l'encre._

_Petit à petit le bateau commença à quitter le quai et c'est à ce moment précis que l'on entendit._

_- Attendez-moi !_

_Sting éclata de rire en entendant la voix Natsu. _

_Le blond et quelque autres membres de l'équipage se réunirent à l'arrière du bateau pour voir où en était l'homme aux cheveux rose à l'écharpe d'écaille._

_Ce dernier avait sauté dans l'eau et nageait vers eux. Tous ces coéquipiers crièrent: _

_-Natsu ! Natsu ! Natsu ! hurlèrent les hommes comme encouragement._

_L'homme que l'on appelait la salamandre les avait presque rattrapés et quand il fut près du bateau on lui jeta une corde et on l'y hissa._

_- Yosh ! Ça va être ta fête !_

_-NATSU ! Hurla Gildarts, Une veine s'échappa du visage furieux et rouge de Gildarts._

_-Oh merde._

_-Cap vers le sud!_

_Le bateau avait maintenant une allure régulière, tout l'équipage était à sa place, effectuant les travaux auxquelles on les avait affectées._

_Sting lui était de corvée de nettoyage du pont, brosse et saut d'eau savonneuse à la main le blond râlait contre son capitaine, il n'avait pas été le seul à être affecté à cette tâche Natsu aussi était de corvée de nettoyage._

_Quand enfin le pont fut propre les deux jeunes hommes furent interpellés par Gildarts, ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du capitaine en compagnie de Grey et Gadjeel puis le rouquin déploya une carte devant les deux jeunes hommes._

_-Nous mettons le cap sur l'archipel des cœurs brisées!_

_-C'est quoi ce nom pourri ? questionna Grey._

_-On n'avait jamais parlé d'y aller! S'exclama Gadjeel,_

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Questionna Natsu._

_-Il y a des légendes qui disent que tous les marins qui sont déjà allé se perdre là, ne sont jamais revenus!_

_-Ce ne sont que des légendes, grand dadais, ricana Sting._

_-L'archipel se trouve a une latitude 18,64° nord et une longitude 66,66 ° ouest, selon la carte déclara Gildarts en retraçant de son doigt le tracé de la carte._

_Sting regarda la carte jaunie par endroit, elle représentait en dessin des îles, des mers et des océans et au milieu de l'île il y avait une croix peinte en rouge et on indiquait dessus le nombre de pas à effectuer dés qu'on arrivait à un certain point reconnaissable de l'île pour atteindre la croix, c'est à dire 500 tout droit._

_Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gadjeel et Macao l'homme de confiance de Gildarts et lui-même et était tous réunis dans les appartements de ce dernier autour d'une carte, qui était étalée sur une vielle table._

_-Ça fait des semaines que nous voyageons nous aurions déjà dû trouver cette île, fit Macao_

_-Il a raison, acquiesça Rogue._

_-Nous finirons par trouver cette île, ce n'est qu'une question de jour fit le capitaine, et dès que nous l'aurons trouvé ..._

_-Nous serons aussi riche que l'empereur compléta les autres hommes blasé par leur capitaine._

_-Vous nous avez sortit ça des centaines de fois, fit remarquer Gadjeel en roulant des yeux._

_Sting était sur sa couche, dans la cave, ces camarades dormaient mais lui pensait, il songeait au trésor que lui avait promis son capitaine et à ce qu'il voulait en faire._

_Il y avait trois mois de cela Gildarts avait trouvé une vielle carte au trésor dans la cale du bateau qu'il avait fraîchement dérobé, depuis leur capitaine ne parlait que de ça._

_Le blond ferma ces yeux, sans se douter de quel genre de trésor il trouverait._

_-Terre en vue ! Terre en vue!_

_Sting fut réveillé par cette phrase que Natsu ne cessait de répéter :_

_- Lève-toi ! On est arrivé!_

_D'un bond le blond sortit de son lit de fortune._

_Arrivé à l'avant du bateau, il constata qu'effectivement il y avait une terre en vue, elle semblait paradisiaque de loin, des palmiers accompagné d'une végétation colorée, une plage de sable blanc, un paysage magnifique en soit._

_On largua l'encre au loin car il y avait trop de rocher et de petites barques furent mises à l'eau._

_-Je vous l'avais dit non ?! S'exclama Gildarts ravie. Sting, Gadjeel et Rogue avec moi !_

_C'est ainsi que ces derniers se retrouvèrent dans la barque auprès de leur capitaine sur de magnifiques eaux bleus à bord._

_-Enfin, souffla le capitaine sans quitter la terre des yeux, l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux d'avoir enfin atteint son but._

_Mais soudain se souleva dans le silence, de doux chants mystérieux et hypnotisants, ils étaient beaux que l'on pouvait presque croire que des harpes les accompagnaientt._

_Les hommes tournèrent la tête vers cette mélodie._

_Sur un rocher à quelque mètre d'eux se trouvaient des créatures de toutes beautés, ces dernières les regardèrent et elles gloussèrent en plongeant dans l'eau._

_-Des sirènes, murmurèrent les pirates._

_-Reculons tant qu'il est encore temps, conseilla Gildarts_

_Mais trop tard, une de ces magnifiques créatures avait déjà surgit devant l'embarcation._

_-Bonjour ô brave voyageur, dit-elle d'une douce voix._

_-Dégage démon! Menaça Gadjeel en dégainant son épée, Sting le retint par le bras. _

_-Hey! Du calme elle n'a rien fait! Dit-il en s'adressant à ces amis, puis il tourna la tête vers la sirène, excusez la mademoiselle, c'est un rustre._

_Il adressa un sourire charmeur à l'hybride._

_Il l'a contempla avec un désir non voilé, elle était magnifique, elle était doté d'une longue chevelure bleue qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et qui couvrait sa poitrine._

_Ces yeux était d'un bleu océan qui vous donnait envie de vous noyer dedans, sa peau était blanche et paraissait douce comme du velours, le blond dû se retenir pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la caresser, ses lèvres semblait être faite pour accueillir des baisers, surtout ceux de Sting._

_-Je ne vous veux pas de mal ..., assura la créature des eaux._

_Sting contempla avec curiosité sa queue de poisson qui balayait les eaux, la couleur des écailles étaient bleu saphir._

_'Wow' s'émerveilla t-il _

_-Pour vous assurer que je suis de bonne foi je vais vous chanter une chanson... , dit-elle d'une voix si douce que Sting sentit son battre plus vite ._

_-NON ! hurla Rogue._

_-__**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

_Sa voix était envoûtante et magnifique, Sting en était hypnotisé , il n'entendit plus rien même ses camarades , à par elle et le bruit de l'eau ,c'était comme si le reste du monde avait disparu._

_**Oh mes sœurs approchez sur l'heure et venez voir céans,**_

_À ces mots quelques sirène apparurent et encerclèrent le bateau, les êtres liquide commencèrent à chanter mais Sting ne s'en rendit pas compte, seule la créature aux cheveux de l'eau qui se trouvais devant lui avait de l'importance.__**  
Vous qui aimez les marins sans peur, qui écument les Océans.  
Oui L'amour a percé mon cœur**_

_La main fine et mouillée de la sirène se posa sur la joue du blond. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle._

_**Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**_

_Elle lui caressa la cicatrice qu'il avait à côté de l'œil et elle plongea sa main dans ces cheveux blonds.__**  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

_**L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,**_

_La sirène approcha le visage du blond du sien, leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Il pouvait sentir son souffle qui ô combien était froid, doux et envoûtant.__**  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur mon marin riche et sans peur.**_

_Leur lèvres se scellèrent et le blond se sentit pousser vers l'avant, quand il ouvrit les yeux ,le visage de la sirène était devenu monstrueux ,les mains de la créature ,le firent tomber par dessus bord, dès qu'il ne sentit plus l'oxygène circuler dans ses poumons il commença à paniquer, essayant de nager pour regagner la surface, mais la sirène devant lui ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser faire, tout croc sortit, la créature sous-marine s'apprêtait à dévorer quand une parcelle de son humanité refit surface, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et l'enchanteresse des eaux ne voulu soudainement plus le tuer._

_Voyant le blond lutter de moins en moins et se noyer, la sirène fit une chose contre nature, elle le remonta à la surface._

_Sting prit une bruyante respiration et il constat que ses compagnons luttait bravement contre les monstres marin, un coup d'épée dans le flanc de l'une des créatures, elles finirent par renoncer les autres qui préférèrent aller aider leur sœur blessé. Les hommes en profitèrent pour regagner la terre ferme. Leurs barques avaient coulé et ils étaient maintenant coincés sur une île entourée par des sirènes, leur bateau ne pouvant s'approcher, et l'équipage ayant assisté à la scène au loin avec impuissance._

_-Vu qu'on est coincé ici autant cherché le trésor, relativisa Gildarts, tout sourire._

_Rogue poussa un soupir désabusé, il saignait un peu au niveau du bras._

_Sting lui était assis sur le sable, le regard perdu vers la mer, il avait failli se faire tuer par cette créature marine mais...'Rien que de penser que je l'ai embrassé me rend toute chose...en plus elle m'a sauvée...pourquoi m'a t-elle sauvée?'_

_-Sting bouge toi! On commence les recherches maintenant!...alors selon la carte il faut faire 500 pas depuis la plage ….alors allons y...500, 499, 498, 497,496, … _

_Sting quand à lui, s'exécuta, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre en songeant au jolie minois de la sirène. _

_Du côté de la sirène, elle regagna la grande grotte où plusieurs de ses congénères étaient installés, au milieu de cette grotte sur un gros rocher qui dépassait de l'eau, se trouvait une sirène, sa longue chevelure grisonnante trahissait son âge déjà bien avancé, elle était visiblement âgé avec ses rides, mais son visage ne perdait en rien de sa beauté. La couronne de coquillage qui trônait sur sa tête témoignait de son rang important, un rang royal._

_Son visage était d'ailleurs déformé par la colère, tandis qu'elle formait un groupe pour entamer une recherche des hommes qui avaient réussit à fuir._

_-Juvia approche, je compte sur toi ma fille, pour en attraper un, surtout qu'il paraît que tu en as laissé échapper un._

_La sirène à la chevelure bleus acquiesça simplement et suivirent quatre autres congénères elles s'enfoncèrent au fond de l'eau, malgré la noirceur de leur environnement, ces créatures marines étant habitués à une telle obscurité se retrouvèrent sans difficulté, elles nagèrent de longue minute jusqu'à se retrouver dans une rivière souterraine qui les mena vers la rivière qui traversait l'île._

_Sortant la tête de l'eau, les cinq sirènes commencèrent à établir un plan de recherche._

_-Ces idiots vont tôt ou tard vouloir s'hydrater ...Si nous restons aux abords de la rivière nous n'aurons plus qu'à les capturer, proposa l'une des créatures._

_-Nous tuerons quatre et garderons un seul pour qui puisse nous féconder, puis nous le tuerons comme le souhaite notre reine._

_-À vous l'honneur princesse fit une troisième._

_-Après tout ils ne sont bon qu'à ça ricana la quatrième du groupe._

_Juvia ne répondit rien, si avant elle avait toujours été d'accord avec cette pratique, aujourd'hui imaginer ce blond se faire tuer ou même abuser...non elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer..._

_Juvia frissonna, si sa mère connaissait la nature de ses pensées, la jeune princesse serait considérée comme une hérétique et elle serait balancer aux requins._

_-Je crois que nous allons devoir aller sur la terre ferme fit la quatrième sirène._

_-Mère nous à interdit de marcher grogna Juvia._

_-Sauf pour les cas d'extrême urgence et ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé alors c'est une urgence._

_Les sirènes replongèrent et nagèrent en parfait rythme, mais poussé par une émotion nouvelle, c'est à dire la peur de voir ce blond se faire tuer, elle se détacha du groupe._

_Elle se laissa guider, son instinct de sirène qui lui ordonnait de le tuer n'existait plus, seul son cœur qui semblait avoir été volé au premier regard comptait._

_-233, 232, 231,230...compta Gildarts._

_Marchant en pleine forêt tropical, fournie et humide, les pirates regardaient leur capitaine compter ces pas, tandis que eux étaient plus en alerte, coupant les hautes herbes qui les faisait barrage, faisant fuir les créatures indésirable tel l'araignée ou les oiseaux et même un serpent que Gadjeel avait dû couper la tête parce qu'il avait tenté de les attaquer._

_Sting râla un peu contre la boue qui infiltrait ses chaussures ainsi que sur les moustiques qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles._

_-200, 199, 198, 197, 196,19 aaaaaaaah!_

_Devant eux se trouvait trois énormes monstre qui ressemblaient à des porcs mais malheureusement, ils étaient verts et atteignaient largement les 3 mètres_

_-Oh putain! jura le Capitaine._

_Les cinq hommes dégainèrent leurs épées et commencèrent à attaquer._

_La première bestiole prit en chasse Sting, si bien qu'il s'éloigna du groupe qui combattait avec courage._

_Sting qui courrait assez vite, réussit à mettre à distancer le monstre, repoussant les feuilles qui lui barraient la route, zigzagant entre les arbres mais le blond écarquilla les yeux en que devant lui se tenait en contre bas une autre partie de la forêt, mais pour l'atteindre il fallait utiliser une pente ,le blond hésita à l'utiliser mais le temps d'y réfléchir le monstre avait sauté sur le blond qui au dernier moment réussit à l'éviter in extremis en se jetant du sommet de la pente, le pirate se prit le pied dans une branche, glissa dans la boue et fit des tonneaux sur la pente._

_La bête ne le poursuivit pas, grognant en voyant son déjeuner s'éloigner._

_- On les tous vaincu! cria Natsu devant le corps inconscient des monstres._

_-Allons à la recherche de Sting proposa Rogue s'inquiétant pour son ami._

_-Mais...le trésor bégaya Gildarts_

_-Il entendra, grogna Gadjeel._

_-Allez chercher Sting, pendant ce temps, je continuerai la recherche._

_-Comment ferons-nous pour vous retrouver ?_

_-Utiliser des rochers comme le petit poucet... bon alors où en étais-je...196, 195, 196,194..._

_-Ce trésor lui est monté à la tête._

_Le hurlement caractéristique au bêtes qui les avaient attaqué retentit plus loin alors les pirates se laissèrent guider._

_Ils trouvèrent bientôt la bête au bord d'une pente et quand cette dernière remarqua leur présence elle fonça sur eux._

_Sting grommela légèrement ,son bras le faisait souffrir, mais il y survivrait._

_Il avait horriblement soif et à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une petite rivière._ _Il s'y agenouilla et commença à boire, calmant ainsi sa soif._

_Il entendit un petit bruit, comme quelque chose qui serait tombée dans l'eau, il paniqua et releva la tête, tenant son épée d'une main quand il aperçut à deux mètres de lui, la cause de ce son._

_-Toi! Tu es la sirène qui a essayé de me noyer... dit-il d'un ton accusateur._

_Juvia eut pour réflexe de reculer et de commencer à fuir, en le voyant, pensant qu'il allait l'attaquer mais il n'en fit rien, mais la suite des paroles du blond la figèrent._

_-Mais tu m'as sauvée...Pourquoi?_

_-Parce...Parce que...je...je ne devrais pas être la, paniqua t-elle en sortant peu à peu de sa transe et se remettant à fuir._

_-Hey attends! Il plongea dans l'eau sans hésitation et saisit la créature par les épaules._

_-Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé?_

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_Les mains du blond quittèrent les épaules nues de la sirène et glissèrent jusqu'à ses joues._

_-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça..._

_Il se pencha lentement vers elle, regardant dans ses yeux pour y voir une quelconque hésitation, mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre._ _Alors doucement, il se pencha vers la sirène, la voyant fermer les yeux, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et tendrement il effleura les douces lèvres de la sirène._

_-On te tient!_

_Avant qu'il est put réagir, Sting se fit violemment tiré vers l'arrière et Juvia se fit tirée hors de l'eau par les bras fort de Gadjeel._

_Sans qu'il est eu le temps de dire « ouf », la jeune hybride se faisait violemment jeter sur la terre ferme ._

_Gadjeel se mit au dessus d'elle dans le but de l'embrocher mais Sting se reprit à temps pour l'en empêcher._

_-Tu es fou ou quoi? grogna le blond balafré, les vêtements lui collaient la peau, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front mais cela ne cachait ses yeux qui brillaient de colère._

_-Je pourrais te poser la même question Imbécile! Ce monstre a essayé de te tuer, tu te souviens ? Et nous aussi par la même occasion._

_-Je sais mais elle m'a sauvée au dernier moment ! _

_-Elle t'a hypnotisée, dit Rogue ne comprenant pas son ami blond._

_-Non!_

_-Si je l'avais hypnotisé je lui aurais ordonné de vous tuer, il y a bien longtemps fit remarquer la petite voix de Juvia._

_-Tu m'aides pas là, grinça le blond, en lui lançant un regard exaspéré._

_-Qu'allons nous faire d'elle, si nous l'a laissons partir elle indiquera à ses amies notre position, monsieur Eucliffe ne veut pas la tuer, alors que faisons-nous ?_

_-Emmenons-la, proposa Natsu._

_-Bonne idée, s'exclama Rogue._

_-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Natsu._

_-Bien sûr que non crétin, nous n'allons pas nous trainer un boulet pareil._

_-Moi je suis d'accord avec la salamandre, on l'emmène voir le capitaine et il décidera de son sort fit Gadjeel._

_-Mais... Il va ordonner à ce qu'on la tue hurla Sting _

_-Précisément, dit-il_

_-Peut être que le Capitaine la laissera en vie, si tu arrives à le convaincre, relativisa Natsu, réconfortant son ami blond._

_'Je n'ai pas le choix, car il menace de la tuer maintenant, si je convaincs Gildarts... elle restera en vie'_

_-D'accord y allons-y, conclut le blond._

_Gadjeel, Rogue et Natsu avancèrent tandis que Sting soulevait Juvia._

_-Désolé murmura le blond._

_Juvia qui était effrayée de sortir de son élément, se sentit étrangement en sécurité maintenant dans les bras chaud et fort de Sting._

_-Je ne connais même pas ton nom, souffla t-il._

_-...Juvia._

__5,4, 3, 2, 1, 0!_

_Gildarts commença à creuser avec ses mains, c'était dur et épuisant mais il était près à tout pour avoir ce trésor._

_Au bout de vingt minutes un immense cratère était formé, mais toujours pas de coffre ou d'or._

_-Gildarts!_

_La voix enjouée de Natsu le fit se stopper, il releva la tête pour voir ses hommes arriver avec la sirène._

_-Qu'est ce que s'est que ça? questionna t-il avec une colère transpirant dans sa voix._

_-Gildarts je t'en pris laisse la vivre, Gadjeel et Rogue veulent la tuer mais elle m'a sauvée de la noyade, le supplia le blond._

_-Elle et les autres sont des prédateurs pour nous, elle pourrait nous tuer à n'importe qu'elle moment._

_- Alors laisse-moi la ramener dans l'eau..._

_-Non, c'est trop dangereux._

_Il remonta le cratère et vint se poster devant le blond._

_-J'ai un trésor à chercher pas de temps à perdre...nous sommes des pirates pas des enfants de cœur, ceux qui essayent de nous tuer périssent!_

_-Alors il faudra me passer sur le corps!_

_-Sting, ressaisis-toi ! Tu la connais à peine et encore le mot est faible! Nous sommes ici pour le trésor, quand tu auras ta part tu pourras te payer toutes les filles que tu voudras._

_On entendit Juvia déglutir et pâlir. Toute l'attention fut soudainement concentrer sur elle._

_-Qu'as-tu? questionna Sting en voyant la jeune sirène se triturer les doigts, la tête baisée._

-_Je...le trésor...n'existe pas._

_-Quoi?!Comment ça? S'exclamèrent les hommes._

_-Le trésor est une ruse qu'a inventé ma mère la reine Sophia pour attiré les marins...comme vous le savez notre île est assez dure à trouver, donc pour y remédier, elle à un jour voler un parchemin d'une épave échoué, ainsi qu'une bouteille elle a créer ce mythe... c'est assez ingénieux quand on y pense, depuis qu'elle à jeter la bouteille avec la carte à la mer trois bateaux se sont échoué sur nos côtes, vous êtes le quatrième._

_Juvia paniqua en voyant le visage dur rouquin rougir de colère._

_-TOUT ÇA POUR RIEN hurla t-il vert de rage._

_Plus le temps passait et plus Juvia séchait._

_Au bout d'une trentaine de minute la queue de Juvia commença à briller doucement puis très vivement jusqu'à ce que des jambes remplacent la queue._

_Rouge de honte Juvia tenta de cacher ses parties intimes en vain._

_Sting quand à lui devint soudainement__ pantelant d__e désir. 'Elle est encore plus belle avec des jambes'._

_Il se reprit en voyant les regards appréciateur des autres hommes, il lui donna son manteau pour qu'elle puisse s'en vêtir et menaça ses camarades:_

_-Le premier qui la regarde de travers aura affaire à moi!_

_Gildarts quant à lui avait préféré s'isoler, il était si déçu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses matelots. Assis contre un arbre, il se lamentait._

_La nuit tombait doucement et arriva le moment d'allumer un feu, une fois cela fait tout le monde y fut installer._

_-Qu'allons nous faire d'elle?_

_-Si on l'avait laissé s'en aller depuis le début nous ne serions pas dans cette situation fit remarquer Sting._

_-Alors laissons la s'en aller! s'exclama Natsu._

_-C'est la fille de la reine, elle soit sûrement être entrain de la chercher, grogna Gildarts, l'amener ici à été une erreur mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de..._

_-Je ne vous trahirais pas! avait criée Juvia, je vais vous aider à vous en aller, il y a un endroit à l'autre bout de l'île où il y a une falaise, l'accès à la mer n'y est pas trop dur et les sirènes n'y vont jamais car il y a trop de requin._ _Je vais vous y conduire et avec des signaux de fumée votre équipage vous repéra et vous pourrez vous en aller._

_-Pourquoi nous aider? Ou est le piège? questionna Rogue._

_Son visage s'enflamma, alors qu'elle jetait un regard au blond._

_-Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne vous mange pas ou qu'elle ne vous utilise pour que vous les féconder, je suis prête à tout pour cela... même à trahir ma mère._

_-Mais pourquoi? demanda Sting en plongeant son regard dans celui de la bleue._

_-P..._

_Les joues de la sirène se colorèrent encore plus, de la plus adorable des façons._

_-Je crois savoir, fit le blond doucement, ses mains encadrèrent le visage de l'hybride et lentement il lui baisa les lèvres._

_-Bon dieu! Vous vous connaissez depuis moins de 24h, grommela Rogue._

_Mais les deux tourtereaux ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément._

_*** *** ***Plus tard*** *** ***_

_Dans la grotte qui abritait toutes les sirènes, plusieurs d'entre-elles étaient réunies pour réfléchir sur la manière d'agir. _

_Parmi ces personnes, on comptait les deux, des quatre autres sirènes de l'expédition et la reine Sophia, la mère de Juvia._

_-Comment ça ? Juvia est passé à l'ennemi?_

_-Elle joue sûrement la comédie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous n'avons pas attaqué, elle compte les mener à la falaise aux requins, je suppose que c'est pour les piéger. _

_Effectivement comme elles l'avaient prévu les quatre sirènes avaient utilisé leur jambes pour retrouver les humains plus facilement, qu'elles n'avaient pas été leur étonnement de voir Juvia en compagnie des hommes, pensant qu'elle avait juste cherché les hommes, les autres créatures marines ne s'étaient pas inquiétées en la voyant se détacher du groupe. Même si au début, les sirènes avaient cru que leur princesse s'était faite capturer, elles n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle jouait la comédie._

_-Nous irons lui porter de l'aide quand ils seront piégés._

_-Malia et Chichi sont restées là-bas pour mieux les espionner._

_Ses congénères étaient à des années lumière de se douter des vraies motivations de Juvia._ _Cette dernière était d'ailleurs allongée contre Sting, la tête sur le torse du blond, le bras de ce dernier entourait le corps de la sirène._

_-Et si tu partais avec nous, susurra le blond à son oreille._

_La bleue sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine._

_-Mon monde est l'eau, je ne peux pas le quitter …_

_-...Je veux être avec toi..._

_-Ton ami a raison nous nous connaissons à peine. _

_-Et alors ? Je sais que je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Comment pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Je pourrais te montrer beaucoup de choses, si tu viens avec moi... je pourrais t'aimer, dit-il d'une voix chaude._

_La bleue sentit une paire de lèvres parcourir son cou et une main venir se glisser sous son manteau. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans les limbes du plaisir accompagné du marin._

_-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas murmura Rogue, tu n'es pas sous hypnose et pourtant tu es complètement sous le charme de cette fille._

_-Héhé que veux-tu je suis amoureux! fit-il une main sur la nuque et une légère rougeur sur les joues. Un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage._

_-C'est encore pire! fit Rogue exaspéré._

_La falaise était verdoyante et les signaux de feu parcourraient le ciel depuis bien dix minutes et ils espéraient que leurs amis le verraient._

_-Juvia va y aller._

_-Quoi? Non!_

_-Juvia ne peux pas t'accompagner._

_-Elle a raison, elle n'a pas sa place dans notre monde._

_-La ferme Rogue! Écoute Juvia je t'aime! Et je suis sûr de toi aussi et suis certain que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi! Alors suis-moi je t'en supplie, fit le blond les yeux brillants._

_-Plus un geste, firent plusieurs voix._

_Armée d'un long trident (oui c'est cliché), la reine Sophia vêtue d'un pagne se tenait devant eux, accompagnée d'autres sirènes. Au même moment le bateau arrivait._

_-Tout ça pour nous, grogna Gadjeel._

_-Je savais qu'elle nous trahirait._

_-La ferme Rogue, elle n'a rien fait ! Elle nous pas quitté une seule fois !_

_-Mais Sting ouvre les yeux, elle nous a piégé ! héla Gildarts_

_-Juvia? questionna le blond._

_-J..._

_-Juvia tu as bien travaillée, tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie._

_-Je..._

_Son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse, se sentant coincée, elle était tiraillée entre son devoir envers sa mère et son amour pour Sting. La nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Sting avait été magnifique mais elle serait surtout unique, car elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre une romance avec lui. Ayant fait son choix la bleue déroba l'épée de Sting à ce dernier, qui recula sur le choc._

_-Allez vous en hurla t-elle à l'encontre des marins._

_Cette phrase choqua tout le monde._

_Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette sirène les protégeait contre ses congénère en plus!_

_-Juvia qu'elle est cette hérésie? hurla sa mère._

_-N'approchez pas! Cria t-elle tenant toujours son épée, l'air menaçante. Allez-vous en, grogna t-elle à l'encontre des pirates._

_-Nous n'allons pas laisser une fille nous protéger, aidons la, s'exclama Natsu._

_-Mieux vaux s'en aller, fit Gildarts_

_-Juvia ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?s'énerva sa mère face à la trahison de sa fille._

_-Je ne veux pas que vous leur fassiez du mal._

_Gadjeel et Rogue gravirent la falaise en décédant vers le bateau, Natsu fut presque poussé par Gildarts, le rouquin empoigna Sting pour le prier de venir mais ce dernier refusait._

_Sophia commanda aux sirènes de capturer les hommes et sa fille et un combat débuta._

_Gildarts et Sting combattirent vaillamment et vainquirent assez facilement les cinq sirènes sans pour autant les tuer._

_Sophia elle était resté en arrière, trop vieille pour le combat et faisait maintenant face à sa fille._

_Tu me déçois ma fille. Tu m'as trahi, moi, ta propre mère, pour un humain._

_-Désolé mère, mais je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille en paix, rien de plus._

_-Tu as brisé une des règles les plus sacré qui soit, tu as pactisé avec un homme, tu dois être punie..._

_-Vous ne la toucherez pas! protesta Sting en se plaçant devant sa bleue pour la protéger._

_-Même la mort serait un châtiment trop charitable face à ta trahison… Elle a été sali par un humain tu dois quitter cette endroit._

_-Mère..._

_-Ça suffit! Je te maudis fille indigne! Je te maudis toi et tes générations avenir, pour avoir sauvé et aidé un humain tu es condamnée à perdre ta capacité à te transformer en sirène! L'océan ne sera plus ta maison._

_La veille femme lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à jamais._

_Juvia, Sting et Gildarts s'en allèrent, la bleue ne put jamais plus se transformer en sirène et elle en fut malheureuse pendant un temps, mais elle trouva dans l'amour de Sting la force de faire face à la tristesse de perdre son foyer. L'équipage du Fairy Tail fut sa nouvelle famille et maison._

_Ils aussi eurent beaucoup d'enfant._

_***Fin du rêve***_

Sting ouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir correctement les yeux il distingua Rogue et Polyussica qui se tenaient pencher devant lui.

-Ce... ce n'est pas un rêve... c'est un souvenir.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé pour le retard mais pour me faire pardonner voilà 7,136 mots! L'un de mes plus long chapitres. C'est la fin de cette fic,c'est le dernier chapitre,mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura un épilogue :)

* * *

Chapitre10: Sauvons Juvia!

Sting s'extirpa du canapé et en remerciant la guérisseuse d'un baiser sur la joue, la vieille femme, d'abord étonnée, hurla et le poursuivit en le menaçant de son balai, mais au fond elle était heureuse de l'avoir aidé.

Le blond quand à lui quitta la maison de Polyussica en vitesse, Rogue et Yukino derrière lui.

-Alors ? questionna la jeune fille.

-J'ai vu le souvenir d'un pirate et d'une sirène...ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

-Comment tu expliques que tu es pu le voir? demanda la mage aux clés.

-Aucune idée et je m'enfiche! Je connais la position de l'île, alors à moi la mer! Rogue va prévenir les fées de me rejoindre au port ! Je vais chercher un bateau !

Le brun acquiesça et se détacha du groupe pour filer jusqu'à la guilde. Sting lui se mit à courir, trop excité et content de savoir qu'il allait bientôt revoir sa Juvia.

Il le retrouva au port en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Yukino derrière lui, essoufflée peinait à suivre son petit-ami, le blond ne sembla pas fatigué vu qu'il questionnait déjà les marins sur le bateau le plus rapide du port. Omettant qu'il était victime de maux de transports.

-Si vous avez de quoi payer, je vous mènerais jusqu'au bout du monde jeune homme, déclara un marin qui semblait avoir la trentaine.

-Je veux aller à l'archipel des Cœurs-brisés!

L'homme fit une grimace et recula regardant Sting comme s'il était fou.

-Mais vous êtes fou! hurla l'homme, jamais je n'irais me perdre là bas!

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que les précédents bateaux qui sont allés, à cause d'un soit disant trésor ne sont jamais revenus. C'est la mort qui nous attend, mon gars, dit-il en se retournant et les quittant plus blême que jamais devant les yeux perplexes des mages.

Mais non prêt à abandonner, Sting questionna tous les marins des autres navires présents, mais dès qu'il révélait où il voulait se rendre tous refusaient sous prétexte que l'endroit était maudit ou infesté de monstres.

Entre temps Erza, Rogue, Gadjeel, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy et les exceeds étaient arrivés.

-Nous avons été désignés pour aller chercher Juvia, avertit la rouquine.

-Le problème c'est qu'aucun de ces froussards ne veut m'y conduire! explosa le dragon slayer.

-Alors comment va-t-on aller la chercher? questionna Wendy.

-On trouvera un moyen, fit Sting face au désarroi de la petite bleu. S'il le faut, j'irais la chercher à la nage, dit-il déterminé.

-Du calme! modéra Lucy, on va bien trouver un navire...

Et à ces mots un bateau apparut, c'était une frégate, un bâtiment de guerre fin, à trois mâts entièrement gréés à traits carrés, comportant un gaillard à l'avant et à l'arrière.

-J'ai une idée? fit soudainement Natsu.

-Quoi? questionnèrent les autres qui étaient de dos et qui n'avaient pas vu le navire.

-Nous allons voler ce bateau, fit-il en pointant le navire.

Tous les mages se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il parlait.

-N'importe quoi! s'exclama Gadjeel.

-Bien au contraire c'est une idée brillante! Vu que personne ne veut nous y conduire, allons-y par nos propres moyens.

-Heu Sting...commença Erza.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, j'irais tout seul!

-Réfléchis grand dadais! Il nous faut un équipage, aucun de nous ne sait conduire un machin pareil! Il nous faut trouver absolument quelqu'un.

-J'ai entendu que vous cherchez à aller à l'île des Cœurs-brisés ? Cette voix grinçante les firent sursauter, tous se retournèrent et ils se retrouvèrent face un vieil homme au dos courbé, barbu, une pipe dans la bouche, des cheveux gris qui dépassait de sa casquette de capitaine toute usée et sale.

L'apparence plus qu'étrange attira d'ailleurs l'attention de nos mages.

-Heu oui… hésita Sting devant le vieil homme plus qu'étrange.

-Mes gars et moi nous nommes d'accord pour y aller.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire mystérieux jusqu'à ce qu'il avise des marques que portes les jeunes gens.

-Des mages ? Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis il dit: Allons-y! dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Vous ne nous demandez pas d'argent ni même nos raisons pour y aller, questionna Lucy.

Le vieillard grogna, mais pas contre la blonde mais plus contre lui même, il se chuchota quelque chose que les mages et mêmes les dragons slayer ne comprirent, ne répondant pas à la remarque de la fée blonde.

-Allons-y embarquons!

Erza était un peu sceptique, devant cette chance presque inespérée, le vieil homme les conduit à un endroit assez reculé du port et quand elle vu le bateau elle fut encore plus critique, le navire avait une allure fantomatique, assez déglinguée, les voiles semblaient percées par endroit et la couleur marron du bois avait étrangement noirci. En clair, tout dans ce bateau, lui disait de le quitter au plus vite.

Tous se firent soudainement moins enclin à embarquer, sauf peut être Sting qui était trop heureux.

-Attendez fit soudainement Wendy. Je vais vous jeter un Troia!

Les dragons jumeaux penchèrent la tête sur le côté, la regardant interloqué, signe qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait.

La petite chasseuse leva ses mains vers Natsu et une lumière bleutée en jaillit, dès qu'elle s'estompa, le rose fonça sur le bateau sous l'œil curieux de Sting.

-C'est un sort contre le mal des transports avertit la petite bleue.

Sting et Rogue hochèrent la tête, ils avaient presqu'oublié que le trajet en bateau sera sûrement un enfer.

.

.

Dès qu'ils montèrent sur le bateau les dragons jumeaux furent heureux de ne rien ressentir comme mal être, Rogue faillit danser de joie, cela faisait des années qu'il était rongé par ce mal et qu'il n'était pas monté sur un bateau sans avoir envie de vomir.

Sting quand à lui regarda l'équipage, ces hommes ne semblaient pas tous fréquentable, ils ressemblaient aux archétypes des pirates même si rien n'indiquait qu'ils en étaient, mais le blond avait appris à ne pas juger sur l'apparence, alors il préféra leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, de toute façon songea t-il, il n'était pas ici pour ce faire copain-copain mais pour aller chercher sa douce Juvia.

Le vieille homme passa à côté de lui, et au vu de se qu'il criait aux hommes, il semblait être le capitaine. Il interpella plusieurs de ces hommes en lui avertissant qu'ils partaient dans les plus brefs délais. Puis le vieillard se retourna vers le blond avec un sourire des moins rassurants.

-Parlons du payement, dit le vieux marin.

.

.

Appuyé sur le bord, Sting profitait de l'air marin, la nuit tombait doucement. Le bateau avait prit l'eau depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon, il pensait aux derniers événements, à la fois, malheureux et excité. Malheureux d'avoir fait souffrir Juvia en embrassant Yukino, même si c'était pour une bonne cause, mais aussi excité à l'idée de la retrouver et d'enfin mettre les choses au clair, car cette fois-ci, il était bien déterminé à la récupérer pour de bon.

Le voyage leur coûta une petite fortune mais cela en valait largement la peine, le vieux marin les avait installé dans des petites chambres dans les cales du bateau. Après consultation du capitaine, ils découvrirent qu'il faudrait quelques jours pour y arriver, Sting n'était pas certains de pouvoir attendre autant de temps, mais comme lui avait dit Yukino, il devait se montrer patient pour Juvia.

-Monsieur?

Un marin à la voix grave, un peu grassouillet à la peau halée, interpella le dragon slayer.

-Le Capitaine m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour dîner.

.

.

Une ambiance étrange régnait sur le navire, le capitaine invita les mages à sa grande et longue table qui avait été installé dans les cuisines, les autres marins étaient présents, ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot, mais les mages avaient pu intercepter quelques regards lourds. Sur la table on retrouvait essentiellement de la soupe, de la viande et de l'eau, rien de bien transcendant mais s'était déjà mieux que rien et ce n'était pas eux qui allaient faire la fine bouche face à la chance d'avoir pu trouver un bateau pour secourir leur amie et ce n'est pas quelques repas peu ragoutants qui allaient entamer leur détermination.

Lucy n'aimait pas les regards trop appréciateurs sur sa personne et son décolleté, Erza avait tout simplement dégainé son épée et foudroyer du regard les inconscient qui s'étaient montré trop collant vis-à-vis d'elle, ça avait le mérite de les avoir dissuadé tout de suite. Natsu lui profitait du fait qu'il puisse marcher sur le bateau sans être malade pour courir partout, Wendy quant à elle, restait collée à Gadjeel, elle ne souhaitait pas rester seule sur ce bateau rempli de marins peu rassurants.

Sting songea au fait que le vieillard leur avaient promit d'arriver à l'île dans quelques jours alors que dans son rêve (ou souvenir), cela prenait plusieurs semaines. Mais il soupçonnait le faite que dans son souvenir le bateau était plus lent et peut-être que les conditions météorologique étaient plus mauvaises et que donc le navire avait été dévié de sa route plusieurs fois. Peu importaient les détails pour le fils de Wisselogia, sa proche rencontre avec Juvia comptait.

Durant le repas, Erza ne toucha pas à sa soupe dés qu'elle vit un cheveu, puis elle regarda les marins manger cela goulûment.

-Pourquoi nous venir en aide? questionna t-elle le visage montrant un réel trouble. Toute la tablée se retourna vers elle.

-Parce que vous sembliez désespérés et je suis une âme charitable, fit le vieillard avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais demandé pourquoi vous vous rendez là-bas?

_'Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme accepte d'aller quelque part que tout le monde craint sans même nous demander nos raisons '_ songea Titania

Sting s'apprêtait à répondre mais Erza le coupa:

-Tourisme.

Les fées et les tigres lui lancèrent un regard étrange et surpris, mais personne ne nia, se disant que si Titania mentait c'est que c'était pour une bonne raison.

Quand le dîner fut terminé Sting prit Erza à part.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris au dîner?

La rouquine regarda autours d'elle, ils étaient dans un corridor qui lui semblait vide mis à part eux deux.

-Je me méfie d'eux...ce vieillard est bien trop veillant pour être honnête.

-Tu es complètement parano, claqua le blond.

Non la reine des fées avait un simple mauvais pressentiment et elle savait déjà que la plus part du temps son instinct ne la trompait pas, et si ce dernier lui disait de rester vigilant c'était qu'il y avait certainement une bonne raison. Elle comptait rester sur ses gardes et se préparait mentalement à tout ce que pouvait leur réserver leur étrange bienfaiteur.

Le premier soir il ne se passa aucun événement notable, en s'endormant sur sa couche, dans un compartiment où ils y dormaient tous, éloignés des autres, Sting n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Juvia et il ne s'endormit pas, appréhendant leur rencontre. Il devait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'expliquer pour que la mage d'eau le croie et qu'elle lui pardonne même si selon lui il n'avait rien à lui pardonné mais c'était mieux d'encore mettre sa fierté dans un coin et de se focaliser sur sa bleu et de mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

Puis les jours passèrent et il ne se passa vraiment rien de notable, de temps en temps Sting et les autres passaient voir le capitaine pour connaître leur progression, et plus les jours passaient et plus ils avançaient. Le seconde jour, Erza se dit que Sting avait sûrement raison et qu'elle était trop méfiante, car il ne se passait vraiment rien, l'équipage était effectivement mystérieux et assez silencieux mais à part quelques remarques graveleuses envers Lucy et à elle, le vieillard et ses marins n'avaient rien fait de suspect. Mais les jours suivants les choses devinrent étranges et intrigantes à cause des chuchotements sur son passage et le fait que les marins arrêtent leurs conversations quand les fées ou les tigres arrivaient dans la pièce.

Erza décida de passer à l'action, quand elle surprit un marin sortir de leur compartiment avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Elle décida d'aller fouiner et d'éclaircir une fois pour toute, cette histoire. C'est pourquoi le cinquième soir, aux alentours de minuit, elle se réveilla alors que tout le monde semblait dormir, pour partir fouiller dans l'appartement du capitaine. Elle sorti et se faufila avec discrétions dans les corridors désert et sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:

-Titania?

La rouquine qui ne s'y attendait pas se retourna vers cette voix et elle reconnut difficilement le chasseur de dragon de la lumière.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, grogna t-elle essayant de sortir de cette situation sans éveiller les suspicions du mage blond.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Je vais me promener, mentit-elle

-Alors que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez? fit-il en levant un sourcil intrigué.

-Et toi?

-Je pensais à Juvia…

-Oh! fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire, la rousse n'avait pas vraiment parlé au blond de cette situation, en tête à tête.

-...

-Tu veux en parler?

-Non merci.

-C'est sûr? Je connais bien Juvia tu sais...

-...Tu...penses qu'elle me pardonnera si je lui explique tout? demanda t-il au bout d'un temps se grattant la nuque, tu penses que je la retrouverais sur cette île? Tu pense qu'elle réagira bien en me voyant?

-...Oui, si votre amour est sincère alors elle te pardonnera mais il faudra aussi que tu te traînes à ces pieds pour lui quémander son pardon.

Erza lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'en alla, mais elle fut très vite stopper par le blond.

- Où vas-tu?

Erza se stoppa.

-Viens et tu sauras.

Le dragon slayer la suivit, et remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements du vieillard, il fallait passer par le pont, où le soleil montrait timidement ses rayons, puis remonter un petit escalier en bois qui menait aussi au gouvernail et les appartements du capitaine se trouvait derrière, à quelques mètres du gouvernail.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici? questionna le fils de Wisselogia.

-J'ai besoin de vérifier mes soupçons.

-Quels soupçons?

_Je crois que ce vieux débris nous cache quelque chose, son équipage n'est pas très discret en tout cas.

_Erza-san avec tout mon respect, tu es complètement...

_Parano! Oui je sais mais je suis la seule à sembler avoir remarqué que ce bateau et son équipage ne tournent pas rond ! Wendy est trop occupé à avoir peur de ce bateau pour le voir, Lucy passe ses journées à remettre en place les marins, Natsu… c'est Natsu, Rogue et Yukino passent leur temps à s'embrasser dans la cale du bateau, Gadjeel passe son temps à dormir et toi, tu es si inquiet que tu ne vois pas la vérité en face!

Sting soupira.

-Okay je te fais confiance sur ce coup.

Il huma l'air qui provenait de la porte en face d'eux.

-C'est étrange je ne sens personne. _'C'est vraiment étrange à une telle heure...surtout si il y a personne sur le pont'_

-Allons voir dit-elle en ouvrant d'office la porte.

Le blond jeta un regard autour d'eux mais il ne vit rien alors il s'engouffra dans la pièce, dont la lumière était tamisé, elle était assez petite, elle comportait un canapé, une table en son milieu, une armoire en bois finement ouvragé, un coffre à côté d'une vieille amure, une fenêtre et une porte qui se trouvait à droite à côté du coffre.

Erza s'y précipita pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais se fut un échec complet, quand elle se retourna elle aperçu Sting pencher vers l'avant, il était silencieux mais il semblait aussi choqué.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe questionna la mage en armure.

-Regarde cette carte! C'est la même que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, enfin je veux dire… mon souvenir.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

-Ça prouve que c'est bien un souvenir!

-Une carte au trésor, murmura la rouquine en parcourant le parchemin des yeux, tu penses qu'il s'y rende pour ça?

-Il y a de grandes chances. Mais il faut les avertit qu'il n'y a pas de trésor!

-Comment ça?

-Dans mon rêve la sirène disait que le trésor était une ruse pour attirer les marins.

-Ça fonctionne constata la fée.

-Quelqu'un arrive, murmura Sting assez paniqué, tournant la tête vers la porte.

-Quoi? sursauta Erza

-Que fait-on?

-On se cache! Heu...dans cette armoire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le vieillard et deux de ses hommes, les deux mages étaient déjà rentrés dans l'armoire et coincés dans ce petit espace, l'un contre l'autre, il attendait que les individus partent pour sortir, en sentant le stress monté à l'idée d'être découvert.

-Nous arrivons approximativement dans quelque heure, fit la voix du vieillard.

Un rire gras retentit.

-Les mages ne savent pas ce qui vont leur tomber dessus, ricana une voix inconnue.

-J'avais des doutes à l'idée d'utiliser des mages, mais ils ont étés si stupides de bien vouloir me suivre que j'ai n'est pas résisté.

Des rires retentirent, puis le capitaine décida d'aller se coucher et ordonna à ses hommes de s'en aller.

Erza et Sting quant à eux, se regardaient dans les yeux, soufflé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

.

.

-Levez vous! hurla Erza.

Leur camarade endormit grognèrent, sans ménagement elle les poussa les un après les autres hors de leur couches.

Bientôt ils furent tous plus ou moins réveillé

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, grogna Lector.

La rouquine prit une bouffée d'air, c'était une chance, on les avait placé à l'écart des marins, ainsi ils pourraient parler en toute tranquillité.

-Les marins nous veulent du mal chuchota t-elle, Sting et moi nous avons espionné le capitaine .

La phrase avait jeté un froid.

Les questions fusèrent, les exclamations aussi mais la rouquine leur murmurèrent de se calmer et le blond prit la parole en récitant les paroles exacte du vieille homme.

-Donc nous sommes en danger, en conclu Gadjeel.

-Oui, répondit Sting encore perturbé par sa découverte.

-Alors que faisons nous encore ici? Allons leur botter le cul et sortons de ce bateau!

- Comment retrouverons-nous Juvia sans bateau?!

-Il y a trois barques je les ai vu fit Lucy, utilisons les!

-Non attendez, nous ne devrions d'abord être certains de leurs véritables intentions, fit Rogue.

-De quoi veux-tu être sur ? Tu les a entendu, non ? s'exclama Yukino.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être devrions nous attendre d'en savoir plus.

-Il n'y a rien à attendre, nous foutons le camp tout de suite! s'exclama Erza.

-Mais c'est comme si nous fuyions! s'indigna le mage de feu.

-Natsu, je ne vais pas me battre contre eux alors qu'ils n'ont rien tenté.

La rouquine se précipita vers la porte d'entrée mais quand elle essaya de l'ouvrir, cette dernière était fermée. Elle essaya de convoquer une épée dans sa main gauche, mais cette dernière resta désespérément vide.

-C'est quoi ce délire?

Natsu tenta d'enflammer son poing, mais ce fut aussi un échec au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier.

-Nos pouvoirs s'exclamèrent les mages.

Ils continuèrent à frapper sur la porte, s'y mettant tous dans l'espoir de faire céder la porte mais elle ne céda aucunement, comme si quelque chose la bloquait.

.

.

.

Les heures passèrent et doucement le navire commença à ralentir.

Sting qui était assis, se releva avec empressement. Juvia se trouvait très près.

Des bruits de pas retentirent ,des voix aussi.

Bientôt la porte fut ouverte laissant entrer le vieux marins et six autres de ses hommes armées jusqu'aux dents.

-Mes amis! s'exclama le vieil homme.

Les mages grognèrent.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça! s'exclama Lucy.

Le vieux capitaine sourit et décida qu'il était temps de leur révéler leur véritable intention.

-Sur l'île se trouve un trésor... on dit de lui qu'il est immense, composé de diamants, de pièces d'or, de rubis, d'une telle richesse qui pourrait faire de nous des rois!

Sting et Erza se jetèrent un regard, mais la jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire.

-Mais le seul problème sont ces foutus sirènes qui tuent tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un homme, et comme je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes hommes, que voulez-vous ? Je suis un grand sentimental! C'est pourquoi j'ai choisis des pigeons! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de vous trouver! Dire que j'ai failli kidnapper des pauvres clochards alors que vous vouliez y aller de votre plein gré!

-Qu'avez vous fait à nos pouvoirs ragea Gadjeel.

-Nous avons dissimulé des lacrimas qui brident la magie, dans le bois tout autour de vous! révéla un marin derrière le capitaine.

Soudain Erza réalisa, qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait vu sortir de leur compartiment hier matin. _'Si seulement je m'étais plus méfiée'_

-Vous allez me servir d'appâts les gars! continua le capitaine, tandis que vous serez sur une barque entrain de distraire les sirènes moi et mes gars nous serons sur une autre barque et nous passerons sans problèmes!

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que l'on va vous suivre si facilement? Fit Sting.

Le vieux sourit et d'un mouvement si rapide que les mages ne comprirent pas ce qui leur était arrivé, un des marins avait approché d'Erza et lui avait collé une lame de sabre sous la gorge.

.

.

.

Sting, Gadjeel, Rogue et Natsu se sentirent soudainement faible, ils avaient embarqué sur une barque, devant eux se trouvait une magnifique île aux allures paradisiaque, mais ils la regardèrent à peine.

Ils avaient plus en tête, premièrement retrouvé Juvia, deuxièmement libéré les filles et troisièmement ils devaient botter les fesses de ses foutus marins!

Mais ils se confrontaient à un problème de taille, les effets de Troia disparaissaient déjà. Comment allait-il combattre dans un tel état?

Bientôt les deux barques s'éloignèrent du bateau, le second qui était composé du capitaine et ses hommes s'éloignait déjà, aidé par des rames, celui des dragons slayers se laissait porter par les vagues plus ou moins violente et la force des bras de ses jeunes hommes.

Sting ne prit pas le temps de contempler le paysage, ni les eaux bleu turquoise, ni l'île qui semblait divine, après tout il l'avait déjà vu, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de retrouver sa Juvia .

-Aucune trace de sirène souffla Natsu pour qui les effets du Troia avait totalement disparu et qui vomissait par dessus bord.

Gadjeel lui transpirait à grosse goûte mais ne disait rien.

Rogue n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais restait aussi silencieux, le sort de sa petite amie, le préoccupant plus que tout, la savoir sur ce bateau le tourmentait.

Le courant les mena jusqu'à une large grotte, le plafond était composé de stalactite et l'eau créait un reflet bleu sur ce plafond, quelques rochers dépassaient de l'eau un peu partout et au loin à quelque mètre, la terre ferme.

La grotte semblait vide, mais cette impression se révéla fausse car rapidement des bruits de clapotis retentirent, des formes apparurent à la surface de l'eau, bientôt la barque percuta un rocher, la faisant s'arrêter et des rires cristallins retentirent, lentement de tête sortirent de l'eau, leur jolie minois s'égalant les un des autres par leur beauté.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! ordonna Sting, ce que fit obéit les autres garçons, sauf Natsu qui était trop dans les vapes, penché vers l'avant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et difficilement en voyant une tête apparaître devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien en forme, susurra t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Natsu fut aussitôt pousser vers l'arrière par Sting et la sirène fut chassée.

Des chants retentirent, un chant sans parole, mais pourtant il ne restait pas moins envoûtant, l'atmosphère devînt soudainement plus tendue et mystérieuse.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles! hurla Rogue

Mais il était trop tard, les créatures marines se mirent à chanter d'une voix clair et pure. Leurs voix sonnaient telles de cloches, douces mais teinté d'une mélancolie qui rendait le tout merveilleux.

**-Dans les flots de nos larmes  
Où nous vivons en peine  
Âmes sœurs, âmes seules  
Nous sommes les sirènes  
Loin des rivages, des hommes  
L'eau salée nous enchaîne**

Plusieurs sirènes avaient sortit leur tête de l'eau et chantaient avec une harmonie parfaite.

**Entends-tu ma voix qui monte?**

Une se détachait des autres.

Une sirène était posée sur un rocher et les regardaient avec un air de séductrice, sa longue chevelure bleu était lisse, raide et était posé sur une seule de ses épaules, exposant sa poitrine à la vue de tous.

-Juvia souffla le blond, totalement soufflé par tant de charme.  
**Vers toi qui ne vois  
Que celles qui ont des jambes**  
**Entends-tu ma voix qui monte?**

Le regard fixé sur le blond, elle semblait lui poser cette question, passant une main dans sa chevelure qu'elle semblait coiffer.  
**Vers toi qui regardes  
A la place d´écouter**

**Ne vois pas mes écailles de poisson,**

Elle fit un mouvement de main gracieux en désignant sa propre queue.  
**Si jolies...  
Mais qui ne te plaisent pas!**

Elle fit une mine boudeuse et fit un magnifique plongeant dans les eaux clairs.

Sting se leva d'un bond, son mal des transports avait disparu vu que l'embarcation s'était arrêté, le dragon slayer de la lumière jeta un regard à l'étendu d'eau sous lui, des formes y passait. _'je dois la retrouver'_ et sans hésitation il sauta dans l'eau.

-Sting ! Reviens! Hurlèrent Gadjeel et Rogue.

Natsu lui semblait hypnotisé par une petite sirène aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux chocolat qui le regardait avec douceur.

**Écoute le chant des sirènes**

Sting était sous l'eau et cherchait désespérément sa sirène, bientôt il la vit, souriante et plus belle que jamais à quelques mètres de lui, faisant des mouvements avec ses mains pour ce maintenir en place, le blond qui n'avait pas de mal à garder son souffle longtemps, se dirigea vers sa bien-aimée mais dès qu'il l'atteint cette dernière s'en alla.**  
Écoute le chant des sirènes pour toi  
Écoute le chant des sirènes  
Écoute le chant des sirènes  
C´est ma voix  
**Rogue et Gadjeel se rendirent compte que Natsu se penchait dangereusement à l'extérieur du bateau alors ils tentèrent de le tirer en arrière, mais le rose se débattu comme un beau diable faisant tanguer le bateau dangereusement et faisant réveiller leur mal. Cela eut au moins l'effet de le réveiller un peu.**  
Entends-tu les jambes de ma voix**

Cette phrase semblait avoir été susurrée aux creux de son oreille, Sting se retourna assez violemment, Juvia recula en gloussant dans l'espoir qu'il la suive. Ce qu'il fit.**  
Qui courent vers toi**

Juvia de son côté, n'avait qu'une envie, qui lui brûlait depuis les entrailles, qui envoyait valser toute sa raison et son cœur par la même occasion. Elle avait irrépressible envie de jouer avec lui, de le séduire et de... Mais pourtant les yeux bleus devant elle et le sourire heureux de l'homme lui donnait envie de lui balancer un coup de poing dans la figure, toute sa peine accumulée depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici voulait se déverser sur lui.**  
Et se nouent autour de toi?**

Juvia replongea et Sting qui la suivait.**  
Entends-tu les jambes de ma voix  
Qui dansent pour toi**

Rogue, Gadjeel et Natsu se sentaient mal, sur leur embarcation, ils tentaient au mieux de se boucher les oreilles pour se protéger.**  
Et te gardent au creux de moi?  
Ressens-tu l'étreinte de ma voix  
Longue voix vêtue de bas de soie? **

**Écoute le chant des sirènes  
Écoute le chant des sirènes pour toi  
Écoute le chant des sirènes  
Écoute le chant des sirènes  
C'est ma voix**

Sting prit une profonde inspiration en sortant la tête de l'eau, Juvia était derrière un rocher et semblait jouer à cache cache avec lui.**  
Dans les flots de nos larmes  
Où nous vivons en peine**

Elle s'approcha calmement de lui, cette homme qu'elle haïssait de toutes ses forces ou plutôt qu'elle voulait haïr, cette homme que l'océan l'avait obligé à oublier quand elle avait répondu à son appel, mais que son cœur ne s'était pas résolu à obéir.**  
Âmes sœurs, âmes seules  
Nous sommes les sirènes**

Dès que la main de la créature marine toucha le visage du blond, une décharge électrique les parcourut, mais cela ne perturba pas l'enchanteresse des eaux, du moins elle ne le montra pas.**  
Loin des rivages, des hommes  
L'eau salée nous enchaîne**

Les mains de la bleue glissèrent lentement vers son cou et elle se pencha vers lui pour effleuré ses lèvres. Cette sensation fut celle d'une sensation de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait déjà touché de ces doigts délicats les douces lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle.

**Entends-tu ma voix qui monte?**

Les mains continuèrent à caresser ses lèvres puis elles descendirent petit à petit vers le cou du blond. Les douces caresses s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Juvia serra fortement son cou, son visage avait pris un aspect monstrueux de poisson et elle plongea sous l'eau avec lui pour le noyer.

La dernière chose que Sting entendu fut le cri déchirant que poussa Rogue, ce dernier luttait au mieux face à ses monstres marins et voyant Sting se faire complètement envoûté par Juvia et engloutir par les eaux son cœur se déchira à l'idée de perdre son frère.

Sting sombra dans les ténèbres des eaux de la grotte, il se débattait à peine, Juvia serrait si fort que bientôt plus aucune bulle ne sortit de la bouche du blond, Juvia eut d'abord un merveilleux sourire, car la source de sa douleur avait disparu puis elle réalisa quand elle vit le visage inexpressif du blond et son corps inerte lentement couler, l'ampleur de son geste.

Un flash d'image lui revint soudain, des images qu'elle était censée avoir oublié quand elle était devenu une sirène. Tout lui revint, les baisers, les regards, les lumières, leur danse, … tous ces sentiments pour lui, tout son amour. Se rendant compte avec horreur de se qu'elle venait de faire, elle nagea précipitamment vers le corps qui coulait toujours et le remonta à la surface, mais elle constata que malgré l'oxygène, il ne semblait pas se réveiller, par chance il n'était pas loin du bord alors elle l'y posa.

-Sting! Sting! cria t-elle complètement bouleversée en lui donnant de grande claque sur la joue, mais le blond semblait inanimé _'Mort'_

Cette pensée glaça, la mage qui lui pressa violemment la poitrine et lui fit du bouche à bouche dans le but de le sauver. Entre temps les autres sirènes s'étaient arrêtées, stupéfaite de voir leur sœur aider un humain, les trois hommes profitèrent de cette distraction pour regagner la berge et ils se précipitèrent vers les deux mages.

Rogue se laissa tomber à genoux, comprenant ce qui est arrivé au maître de sa guilde et à son meilleur ami.

Il se sentit vidé, Sting était m...

-NON! hurla Juvia, Sting réveille toi !

Elle commença à lui cogner la poitrine sans s'apercevoir que les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage. Son cœur de sirène, redevenue celui d'une femme normale, elle ressentait maintenant une grande douleur qui le faisait saigner.

_'Ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça...non ça ne peu pas être vrai, ça ne …'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Une bruyante inspiration se fit entendre, Sting ouvrit les yeux difficilement et recracha l'eau qui était coincé dans ses poumons, quand il essaya de se relever il vit la mine inquiète et soulagée de Rogue et de Natsu au dessus de la sienne.

Il se redressa aidé par ses amis et il vu Juvia, qui s'était éloignée de lui, elle pleurait de soulagement, quand elle avait vu le blond revenir à lui ,elle avait été si heureuse mais elle s'était sentit obligé de s'éloigner pour le protéger d'elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer._ 'Quel genre de monstre suis-je ?'_

Quand le blond croisa son regard elle le détourna et décida de s'enfuir dans l'océan.

Après ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, elle ne méritait plus d'être en sa compagnie, ni même de le regarder, elle se traîna jusqu'à l'eau dans le but de s'enfuir.

Mais dès qu'elle fut en contact avec son élément, elle sentit sa queue fourmiller de partout, une forte lumière s'échappa de sa queue et rapidement sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi elle retrouva avec ses deux jambes, la mage d'eau poussa un cri silencieux, ses yeux s'écarquillant, elle semblait plus perdue et déstabilisée.

Sting se redressa sur ses jambes et voulu aller la voir et l'aider, pas étonné pour un sous par ce qui venait de lui arriver mais retomba aussitôt son état ne lui permettant pas de bouger comme il l'entendait.

Gadjeel le devança et posa un vêtement sur son amie, cette dernière regarda les sirènes qui étaient au loin et qui les regardaient et quand ces dernières s'enfuirent sans un regard elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir.

Elle tenta de chanter mais rien ne se produisit et elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu cette capacité même si, elle n'y comprenait rien et qu'elle était au fond soulagée de ne plus être une créature des eaux.

Sting, lui, se rappela de la malédiction qu'avait jeté Sophia à sa fille et sur ses descendant, comme son ancêtre avant elle, Juvia avait sauvé un humain, alors comme la sirène de son rêve, elle avait perdu sa capacité de se transformer.

Il eut envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras mais au moment de faire un quelconque geste des cris provenant de l'entrée de la grotte lui parvinrent.

Erza et Yukino étaient sur une barque avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un air conquérant sur le visage, dès qu'elles arrivèrent sur la berge, Yukino sauta sur la terre ferme et alla embrasser passionnément Rogue.

Juvia qui avait tout vu, se souvint soudainement pourquoi elle était partie et son regarda devint plus mélancolique que jamais.

-Juvia!

Erza l'étouffa dans ses bras, soulagée de voir enfin son amie. Elle lui avait tant manqué même si elles n'étaient pas très proches dans la guildes, qu'elles ne partageaient pas la même complicité qu'Erza et Lucy ou Gadjeel et la bleue avaient, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse de la voir, de même pour Juvia qui se sentit rassurée dans les bras de son amie rousse.

-Où sont Lily et les autres? Comment avez-vous réussit à vous en sortir ? questionna Gadjeel surpris de leur présence.

-Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail! Et de Sabertooth! Pas des demoiselles en détresse, dit Erza se détachant de Juvia, il nous a fallu une petite distraction rapide et les marins qui étaient restés pour nous gardé sont tombés comme des mouches, nous les avons jeté à l'eau et nous avons prit le contrôle du bateau, Lucy et les autres nous attendent .

Sting monta sur l'embarcation décidé à parler avec la fée bleue, mais dès qu'il y mit les pieds, il tomba malade.

Juvia quand à elle, s'était faite silencieuse, le poids de la culpabilité pesait maintenant sur ces épaules.

La mage d'eau avait failli tuer Sting, et même si s'être transformé en sirène lui avait occulté la mémoire au point d'oublier le visage de celui qui la hantait depuis des mois, ce n'était pas une excuse. Rien ne justifierait son acte. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et elle ne comptait plus l'approcher, Juvia devait payer se qu'elle avait fait.

.

.

.

Une fois sur le bateau on expliqua aux garçons de manière plus approfondie comment elles s'étaient débarrassée des pirates et sans perdre de temps ils avaient mit les voiles, s'éloignant de cette île à tout jamais.

Ils se promirent néanmoins d'avertir les autorités ,des marins qui étaient coincés sur l'île et de leur crime.

Dès que le bateau quitta l'île Juvia eut un pincement au cœur. Quand elle était montée sur le grand navire, Lucy lui avait sauté dessus, exprimant tout son soulagement de la revoir. Tous furent heureux du retour de la bleue.

Sting qui était dans un vieil état, demanda à Wendy de lui lancer un Troia mais quand la jeune mage, lui lança le sort, il ne ressentit malheureusement aucune amélioration, c'est alors que la fille de Grandine diagnostiqua qu'il avait développé une résistance au sort et qu'il allait devoir patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur la terre ferme.

Alors qu'il se laissa tomber, suant à grosse goûte et sur le point de vomir ses entrailles, il aperçut au loin Juvia qui le regardait tristement.

.

.

Les jours passaient et l'état de Juvia semblait inquiéter plus d'un, la mage se refusait à parler, elle restait toute ses journées caché de le nid de pie du bateau, ne redescendant que pour manger rapidement,de plus le ciel obscurcit était la preuve que la mage d'eau était tourmenté par tout ces événements.

Au bout du troisième jour de silence, Gadjeel qui était toujours sous Trio grimpa jusqu'au nid de pie rejoindre la mage d'eau occultant la pluie.

Heureusement il y avait assez de place pour eux deux, alors le brun s'assit à côté de son amie qui avait les yeux détournés.

-C'est quoi cette manie de garder le silence?

-...

-...

-...

-Très bien tu ne veux pas parler alors je le ferrai!

-...

-Si Sting avait embrassé la fille aux cheveux blancs c'était pour aider Rogue et Yukino mais toi tu t'es barrée sans demandé d'explication!

-Quoi?!

-Enfin tu parles, soupira t-il.

Juvia n'y comprenait plus rien, ainsi donc elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne? Elle s'était en allé pour rien? Dire qu'elle avait faillit tuer Sting… Son estomac se noua douloureusement et elle eut envie de vomir et de pleurer. Toute cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si elle avait plus confiance en Sting ? Il aurait pu mourir pour rien par sa faute ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle retînt difficilement.

-Juvia est monstrueuse.

Gadjeel soupira, exaspéré.

-Va lui parler.

-Non...Juvia ne mérite plus de lui adresser la parole, Juvia ne pourra jamais se le pardonner. Jamais.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Juvia a essayé de le tuer, Gadjeel-kun. Juvia a voulu le tuer même si ce n'était pas vraiment elle, elle a essayé de le tuer et pourquoi ? Parce que Juvia est stupide et qu'elle ne le mérite pas, fit-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains devant un Gadjeel totalement dépassé par la tristesse de son amie.

.

.

.

-Sting-sama, souffla Yukino.

-Je...dois lui parler...

Le blond essayait de s'extirper de son lit mais sans grand succès.

-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est mieux d'attendre que le bateau s'arrête? Comme ça, vous serez en pleine possession de vos moyens

-Je ne...sais pas si j'aurais la force d'attendre plus longtemps... mais j'ai une idée, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

.

.

.

Quand Juvia sentit le bateau s'arrêter, elle ne comprit rien. Le ciel nuageux commença à s'obscurcir de plus en plus, renseignant Juvia sur l'arrivée prochaine de la nuit.

-Juvia!

Le cri avait été poussé par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, jetant un regard juste en dessous d'elle, la bleu vit Sting.

Le bateau étant l'arrêt, son mal de mer s'était atténué même s'il ne se sentait pas réellement en forme, mais il arrivait à tenir debout sans sembler trop pathétique .

-Juvia, descends de là!

La mage fut totalement prise au dépourvue, totalement convaincue qu'il était trop faible pour venir la voir.

-Juvia si j'ai embrassé Yukino c'était pour l'aider à avancer avec Rogue, il n'y a rien entre nous, je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété cela.

-...

-Dit quelque chose, le supplia t-elle.

-...J...Juvia ne veut plus te faire du mal, alors Juvia ne t'approchera plus jamais...

-Q-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!

-Juvia a failli vous tuer, dit-elle les larmes longtemps contenus commencèrent à perler aux bords de ses yeux.

-Et alors?

Sting sentait une profonde colère monté en lui, ni une ni deux il grimpa en vitesse jusqu'au nid de pie et quand il y arriva la bleue se tenait devant lui légèrement paniquée. Sting avait le visage déformé par la colère.

-J'ai été assez patient, souffla t-il avec une rage difficilement contenu, la plupart des hommes auraient abandonné avant moi ! J'ai été giflé! Tu m'as crié dessus mainte fois! Tu m'as humilié! Brisé le cœur! J'ai jeté ma fierté à la poubelle pour toi, alors que dieu sait que je n'ai jamais fait ça pour personne! Tu as piétiné mes sentiments, tu m'as hypnotisé et tu as faillit me tuer! Mais je t'aime! Putain c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive! Je...

Il la saisit par les épaules, souffla un coup pour se calmer.

-Je suis venu te chercher, continua t-il doucement, je suis prêt à m'excuser d'avoir embrassé Yukino mais...j'en ai marre Juvia, tu sembles avoir des sentiments pour moi alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile, hein? demanda t-il perdu.

-...

-Réponds! hurla t-il la colère revenant malgré lui.

Pour toute réponse Juvia sanglota.

Totalement calmé par les pleurs de la bleue, le blond l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, soupira t-il son nez se logea dans sa chevelure bleue où il prit le temps de la sentir _'Bordel elle m'a manqué!'._

-Juvia est tellement désolée de t'avoir fait tant souffrir, Juvia ne te mérite pas, dit-elle les larmes continuant à couler malgré le fait que ses sanglots se soient calmés.

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

-Désolée murmura t-elle encore et encore, le visage dans le cou du mage de lumière.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme complètement, elle s'éloigna du blond, et la tête baissée lui dit :

-Juvia n'arrivera jamais à se pardonner ce qu'elle a essayé de te faire.

-Moi, je te pardonne c'est le plus important.

Sting recula et lui saisit le visage avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait.

Juvia posa une main sur la joue du chasseur et glissa son autre main sur le cœur du mage, sentant les battement frénétiquement sous la pulpe de ses doigts à travers le fin T-shirt du blond.

Leur langues s'apprivoisèrent doucement et avec une langueur sensuel, leur mains se déplacèrent sans hésitation ni gêne, leur bouches s'éloignèrent pour mieux se retrouver, les soupirs devinrent légions et une chaleur incandescente monta en eux.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent Sting, lui embrasse le coin des lèvres, la joue, remontant doucement parsemant la peau blanche de doux baisers jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, puis posant ses lèvres sur son oreille, il murmura :

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, tu es à moi, ma sirène. A jamais.

Sur ces mots il lui entoura possessivement la taille de ses bras.

-Et tu es à moi mon marin riche et sans peur conclut Juvia en souriant, entourant son cou de ses bras et plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de l'être aimé.

* * *

**Je tiens vraiment à avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre ,j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire** .

**Gros remerciement à kazenoseiren!**

**Amel:À la la ma fan numéro 1,la plus fidèle,merci pour cette fidélité qui fait chaud au cœur!J'ai hâte de voir ta proposition :) **


End file.
